Save Me
by tokwatbaboy
Summary: One man's ferociously cruel obsession causes turmoil and has our much loved characters striving for salvation, but is it too late? Faith and hope are challenged in a quest for redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** this story contains mature content.

Not your typical Grey's fanfiction

* * *

Elise Sloan was sitting at her school desk, a stack of building bricks arranged perfectly in front of her.

"Happy Birthday, Elise." A young girl handed the six-year-old a neatly wrapped parcel that her mother had instructed her to give to her classmate.

The little girl eyed the present through her long wavy brunette hair.

She didn't like the red shiny paper. She didn't like red.

Butterflies flapped relentlessly in her small stomach.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Another child chirped, a small crowd of girls had now formed around her.

She didn't like people near her.

"Open it, open it!"

She bit her lip.

"Open it, open it, Elise!"

Her small legs tried to kick back the chair, she tried to get up, but the gathering around her prevented her from going anywhere.

She couldn't help it. They were closing in on her. She was trapped.

She closed her eyes tightly.

Her little hand blindly reached out, fumbling across the table and closing around a green brick.

Seconds later all five children were screaming.

Amie Ross was sobbing, her nose bleeding where the wooden cube had collided.

Elise covered her eyes with her hands. She could hear the teacher approaching.

* * *

Meredith Grey's footsteps sounded against the floor as she walked down the school corridor, three blue and pink helium birthday balloons in her hand. She peered through the glass window of the door, her smile faltering. Most of the children had vacated the classroom, running outside to greet their parents. Elise Sloan was sat on a bean bag, her jacket and backpack on. Meredith immediately knew she'd been crying. She sighed, today was meant to be a good day.

She walked through the door.

"Dr. Grey."

Miss Jennings was a young teacher. She had the right combination of fun and discipline. She was sweet yet fair and above all passionate about her job.

Meredith knew all of that, and she had great admiration for the teacher, but her love for Elise Sloan made her overly defensive when it came to the teacher.

"Miss Jenning," She smiled sweetly.

"How are you?"

"Good, thank you. Is everything okay?"

"Actually, I need to have a word with you."

Meredith stiffened, she sent Elise a reassuring smile before edging toward the corner of the room.

"It's her birthday, I don't mean to be rude, but I want to make it special."

"I know, I'm aware, I'll try and make this quick. Amie Ross had to go home early today because Elise threw a play brick at her and gave her a bad nose bleed."

"Oh god, is she okay?" She frowned.

"She'll be just fine, but this is the fourth time this month, Elise has hurt one of her classmates, as you can imagine this puts me in a difficult position."

"I'm sure she has a reason, I'll talk to her, it won't happen again."

"Dr. Grey you assured me nothing would happen again last time. I completely understand that this is hard for you, but I think we should start discussing Elise having special one on one teaching."

"I really don't think that's necessary, it's important for her to be around kids of her own age."

"I have to put the other children's safety first."

Meredith brushed her hair behind her ear.

"There's nothing wrong with her. She's a clever girl-"

"This isn't about her mental ability-"

"Then why are you doing this?" She snapped impatiently. "She's been through so much. This is the only place she can be normal."

"Dr. Grey, I know you desperately want to believe she's like the other children but she's not. That's not a bad thing, but I think it would be best for her and the other kids if she was tutored on her own, she needs special attention."

"Just because she doesn't speak doesn't mean she's stupid."

"She's far from stupid, she's the smartest child in her class, but she's socially reclined."

"You know it isn't her fault. She's getting better. How do you ever expect her to have a chance if you isolate her? For god sake, kids do stuff like this all the time, you're just targeting her." Meredith hissed, she wouldn't listen to reason. "You know I could have you fired." She revealed harshly.

"I'm well aware of who you are Dr. Grey and I don't appreciate you blackmailing me-"

"I'm not," Meredith pinched the bridge of the nose and exhaled an aggravated breath. "I'm sorry. Please, Just- just give her one more chance."

Miss Jennings looked over toward the anxious child. She was only trying to do what was best, she was fond of Elise and like, what seemed to be the rest of the world, she was completely aware of the child's background. She was trying to be sensitive, but there comes a time when you've got to take action- especially if she was harming other students.

"She was so talkative," Meredith's eyes went glassy. "And then..."

The kindergarten teacher instinctively touched her arm. "I'm sorry. I know. I'm sorry." She sighed. "I can't even imagine how hard this is for you. I'll see what I can do. But if we have any more complaints from the parents I really won't have a choice."

"I understand," Meredith said appreciatively. "Thank you."

Miss Jennings nodded, watching as she made her way over to the young girl.

"Hey, birthday girl. Are you okay?" Meredith held her hand out. Elise gingerly placed her smaller palm in the larger one. "Come on kiddo," Meredith loosely tied the balloons around her wrist. "You like them?"

Elise nodded.

"Good. Now, what do you say we go home for your birthday gifts from your Uncle Derek, Aunt Cristina and Uncle Alex?"

The six-year-old scowled, an expression that she'd perfected long ago, an expression that was identical to that of her mother's and also her sister, an expression that always made Meredith's throat constrict.

"No?" Meredith cringed, she knew why and she'd been hoping her birthday would be enough to distract her from what today was. Elise's great big brown eyes stared up at her pleadingly. "Really? Okay," She sighed. "It's your birthday, whatever you want."

* * *

The prison's visitor's room was far from pretty. The dull gray walls and battered, plastic chairs and tables only accentuated the bleak situation. Mark forced a wide smile as the door opened, trying his utmost to make it seem like he was in the happiest of places.

Elise immediately let go of her Aunt Mer's hand and catapulted across the small room.

"Hey baby," Mark wrapped his strong arms around her little form lifting her off the ground. He didn't know what was harder, not seeing her or these one hour visitation that only left him wanting more, reinforcing everything he was missing out on.

He looked at Meredith, offering her a small nod as he sat down on a chair. Things between the two were strained and had been for a long time now, but his daughter was in her and Derek's care and even if she despised him, he was thankful that she was giving Elise all her love.

He cupped her small face, smiling brightly. "Happy Birthday," He kissed Elise's forehead. "Having a good day?"

She shrugged a shoulder and he pulled her back against his chest, running his hands through her soft hair. She deserved to be happy and God, it is heartbreaking to see his little girl this way.

Like always, Mark spent the remaining of the time telling Elise stories, making her promises that they'd be together again soon _while intentionally ignoring Meredith's disapproving stares_. She'd trace his face with her little forefinger and he'd memorize every little expression she'd make. He'd try not to see his wife's eyes staring back at him, he'd try not to see her face, but later that would be all he could focus on because, despite everyone's efforts, there was no denying that Elise Grey Sloan was a carbon copy of her mother.

Eventually, the guard would interrupt and their time would be up and it never got easier, Mark was positive that it would always feel like someone was cutting off one of his limbs as he said his goodbyes to his little girl.

"Come on honey, you'll see your Daddy again soon." Meredith coaxed the best she could. She wanted to just stop these visits full stop. She always came away thinking they did more harm than good. Elise would be just starting to adjust to a healthy routine and then she'd come here and Meredith felt like she had to start completely over with helping the little girl to settle back in. When she told Mark that four weeks ago, it had not ended well. He'd told her she had no right to stop bringing her and she'd just shouted back that she had every right. And she did. As Elise Sloan's legal guardian, she had every right, but she couldn't find it within her heart to be the bad guy, even if at the end of the day, she was certain it would be the best for her niece.

Elise refused to let go of Mark's orange jumpsuit, her small fists grappling at the material. She never wanted to let go and it was no surprise when the tears ensued.

"I'll see you again soon, baby," Mark promised, kissing her head a dozen more times before reluctantly unraveling her hands and allowing Meredith to drag her flailing body out of the visitor's room. It was done quickly, and even though Mark had to hear her heart-wrenching sobs echo down the corridor, he would forever be thankful for that noise. The last time they heard her talk was two years ago and any noise that escaped those perfect little lips made him sway with hope, hope that she'd be okay, that she'd start speaking again, that he'd get out of here and be able to be the father she needed, for them to live their life again, together.

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	2. Chapter 2

**24 Months Earlier**

Mark wandered into the house, breathing heavily. He'd spent the last couple of hours running, trying to clear his head. Instead of coming back invigorated and ready for work, he was eager to spend the day with his family.

"Lexie?" He walked into the kitchen and rifled through the mail, discarding most of the letters as junk. "Lex? I was thinking we could head to the park or something, it's lovely out there, no rain and-"

The blinds flapped tauntingly, suddenly seizing Mark's attention. His stomach lurched, eyes widening as he stared at the back door. The glass was broken. The door handle dislodged. Someone had forced it open. Coldness engulfed him.

"Lexie?" He paced out into the hall, scanning the downstairs. "Lexie?" His voice soon rose above his initial whisper as his feet carried him up the wooden staircase. "Lexie? Elise?!"

The silence that confronted him provoked a sudden urgency and he suddenly propels himself from room to room, shouting his wife and daughter's names desperately.

Their room was at the end of the hallway. He tripped over an abandoned plastic toy zebra that had escaped from Elise's _zoo_ as he crossed the threshold.

The bed was centered between the window and french doors leading out to the balcony and it was inevitable that his eyes immediately be drawn to the king size bed.

The crimson stain marking the white bed linen sent his heart racing and his mind into overdrive. He blinked, harboring the tears that were threatening to form. It's okay. It's going to be okay.

As he turns around to scan the room, his eyes caught the reflection of the long wall mirror, his gaze landed on his four-year-old daughter, sat inside the closet, the door wide open, her legs to her chest. His head snapped around.

"Elise," He breathed, falling to his knees, his large hands closing around her small upper arms. "Sweetie, are you okay? Where's Mommy?" He followed her rounded eyes, receiving nothing to signify Lexie's whereabouts.

"Sweetheart," He shook her desperately, the immediate relief of finding her was quickly evaporating. "Elise, what's wrong?" He demanded. "Talk to me. Where's your mom? What happened?" He pulled her stiff figure to her feet, lifting her little blue dress up and scanning her for any bruises or marks. Nothing. He took a sharp breath of sheer relief before caging her small head in his hands, trying to gain her attention. "Elise, come on, where's Mommy?"

Nothing.

"Oh god," He closed his eyes.

"Talk to me," He can't help it, but he raised his voice, shaking her in frustration.

Her bottom lip quivered and he instantly stopped, pulling her little form into a hug. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry. It's okay. It's going to be okay. We'll find mommy."

* * *

"What happened?" Derek demanded fretfully. Derek and Meredith had to leave the hospital in order to rush down to the police station. Mark has been abrupt on the phone and not in the bit informative.

"Mark?" Derek's voice wavered from its usual steady.

"I don't know."

"Where are they?"

"A psychiatrist is talking to Elise."

"A psychiatrist?" Derek wore a crease in his forehead. "Why?"

"They-they're trying to find out what happened."

"But she's okay, right?"

"Physically," He nodded. Mentally? He wasn't so sure.

"Where's Lexie?" Meredith asked when she can't find her sister.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

He turned, looking at them properly for the first time. "I mean, I don't know," He said offhandedly.

Meredith opened and closed her mouth, unsettled by his response. All she knows is that someone broke into Sloan's house, Mark mentioned about a smashed window on the phone.

"There was... There was blood on the bed," He muttered.

His words jarred her from her stupor.

"There's blood. Lexie's missing and Elise won't speak."

* * *

"It's evident that whatever happened earlier this morning has left your daughter traumatized. She's not speaking-"

"Really?" Mark spat. "I hadn't noticed. I thought you were meant to be a fucking child psychiatrist."

"Sir.."

"No, you listen to me. My wife is missing and my daughter is terrified and has been completely mute for the last twelve hours, forgive me if I'm a little concerned," He barked.

"I know you're frustrated, but shouting isn't going to help anyone."

Mark stared through the glass screen. Elise sat at a child-sized table, a blank piece of paper in front of her. They'd tried to coax her to draw, encourage her to play, but she was having none of it. What scared Mark most was her expressionless face, gazing blankly ahead of her. He knew her inside out, he knew that she'd never just sat in a strange room all by herself, she was a confident yet shy when put in a new environment. She'd be crying around about now. Crying for him, for her mom.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"I think we should try again tomorrow. When a child's been through a traumatic event they frequently ignore what happened, displace the event. I have every confidence that she'll come round. It takes time."

Mark sighed. He didn't have time. He needed her to talk to him now. He needed her to tell him what had happened.

* * *

 _"Here's your breakfast Mr ellie-phant," Elise placed a little teacup and saucer down in front of the gray plastic animal and proceeded to make slurping noises as the 'ellie-phant' drank all his water._

 _The door suddenly burst open._

 _"Mommy," Elise smiled. "Look," She held up her giraffe and zebra happily. "Will you play with me?"_

 _Lexie was already in front of her, yanking the little girl to her feet._

 _"Ow, Momm-"_

 _"Hush baby," She struggled to stand, dragging Elise up into her arms. "We have to be quiet, okay?" She whispered sternly already back out into the hallway._

 _"Bu-"_

 _Lexie roughly covers her mouth, silencing her. Her face was flushed, her eyes filled with fear and the four and a half year old was quick to know that something is wrong. Lexie walks quickly, yet silently into her and Mark's room, closing the door softly before letting Elise down._

 _"Mamma," She whimpered._

 _"Mommy needs you to be a really big girl right now," Lexie grabbed her wrist tightly and guided over to the closet that lined the far wall. "I need you to stay in here. Like when we play hide and seek," She whispered, opening the door and ushering Elise inside._

 _"I'm scared."_

 _All Lexie could do is to pull her into her arms again. "I know, but you're my brave girl. You have to be silent, okay? You have to promise not to say a word till mommy comes back and get you okay?"_

 _Elise sucked in a breath._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise," Elise muttered._

 _Lexie kissed her head. "Good girl," She quickly closed the door._

 _Darkness enveloped her, the crack of light where the two doors joined comforting her four-year-old self. She looked down, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light. Her little giraffe was still in her hand, but her zebra was gone. She wanted to tell her mom that she'd dropped him, that she needed him. She put her hand on the wooden panel and then there was a loud bang, the bedroom door opening and slamming. She shuffled back against the wall, carefully pushing one of Lexie's shoes out of the way, her heart beating painfully against her rib cage. She sucked her bottom lip and yanked on the nearest hanging piece of clothing. Lexie's midnight blue dress cascaded down on her, the silky material burying her. She inhaled the sweet smell of perfume, the sweet smell of her mother and silent tears began to form in her great big brown eyes. The voices were muffled, but she could hear, she almost choked as she stopped the sob that was daring to escape her throat._

 _"Go dispose of the kid," A deep voice reigned. The bedroom door opened and closed again and footsteps retreated down the hall._

 _Elise put her thumb in her mouth, something she'd done since she was a baby. Both Mark and Lexie had managed to break the habit over the last year, but she still did it when she was upset or in this case frightened. She pulled the silky material away from her face and quietly scooted onto her knees, bravely looking through the keyhole._

 _"Right. I need you to put this on."_

 _"I'm not putting anything on." Lexie's voice echoed._

 _"Sweetheart, either you do it or, I'll do it for you and I'm pretty sure you'd rather not have any help. What's it going to be, because I'd be delighted to assist you" He smiled smarmily and in a second she'd snatched the expensive material from his hands and was reluctantly edging toward the bathroom. "Here"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You get changed here," He said simply. Lexie's gaze drifted briefly to the closet and for a second she was sure she could see her, she held her breath, not daring to move. And then Lexie was undressing, quickly. Elise watched on in confusion as she pulled a black dress over her head and the man zipped it up, his hands lingering on her._

 _"I can't find the kid," A second man's voice sounded, jolting Elise from her trance. She gulped, backing up against the wall again and pulling the blue material over her, her small fingertips fiddling with the silky dress._

 _"Hurry up and get out of here."_

 _A few painfully long minutes past and then light suddenly poured in. The closet door had opened. Elise closed her eyes tightly, but apart from Lexie, no one could see her, concealed by the clothes._

 _"What're you doing?" Lexie struggled, but the stranger holding her was stronger._

 _One of Mark's dress shirts was pulled from the closet and then the large feet stomped back across the room. Elise's wet eyelashes flickered as she watched, frozen and petrified._

 _A knife had suddenly appeared and Lexie was perfectly still._

 _Tears prickled at Elise's eyes. She bit her tongue, stopping herself from screaming, watching in horror as the sharp edge sliced down ruthlessly against her mother's palm. The shirt was pressed to the gash left._

 _Blood. Red._

 _The white garment was quickly stained. Elise's face contorted when Lexie choked back a whimper of pain._

 _Now one of the men had a needle._

 _Both her parents are doctors. Injections made you all better. Injections protected you from getting sick. That's what her Daddy had told her. Maybe her mommy is not feeling good and they were making her all better._

 _Lexie's body drooped though, her limbs giving away, her eyelids closing a nanosecond later, her body giving in to the unyielding drug._

 _Elise watched helplessly. She blinked. The room was suddenly black. She blinked. The next thing she knew was her mother is gone._

* * *

"Elise, wake up." Mark effortlessly lifted her screaming kid out from under the tangled bed sheets, cradling her in his arms. Her cries pierced through him, a mixture of fear and relief filling him. It was the first sound she'd made since her mother's disappearance and yet he'd never seen her so hysterical. Her thrashing arms and legs slowly settled against him as he trailed a soothing hand over her sweaty forehead.

"Sshh, sshh. It's okay, baby. I'm here." He rocked her and her sobs slowly quietened. "It's okay, daddy's here." She was clammy all over, her pajamas stuck to her and the sodden bed sheet confirmed Mark's suspicion that she'd wet the bed. He held her tight.

"Mark."

His head jerked towards the door.

Meredith stood there, concern etched on her face. Their house had been closed off as a crime scene, the investigators searching for evidence. Mark felt absolutely helpless. He'd spent the majority of the day down at the police station with Derek, searching for any sign of Lexie but as of yet, there was no news. He just wanted to get Elise home, to her own bed, but for now, her uncle and aunt's house would have to make do.

"Here, let me get her cleaned up."

"No, I got her."

"Mark, You haven't slept for days." She attempted to take Elise, but he stood abruptly.

"I said, I got her." He stalked past her. He couldn't let Elise go, holding onto her made him feel closer to Lexie somehow. He knew it was a ridiculous notion, but he was losing his mind to fear and by concentrating on Elise he was managing to distract himself somewhat from the terrifying reality that his wife is still missing. The possibility that she'd been taken was not even something he was willing to consider yet, he'd heard what the investigators had said. He'd heard the word abduction, but he was still waiting for her to walk through the door and announce that it was all a big joke. But he was only kidding himself, he knew deep in his guts that she wouldn't be walking through the door anytime soon.

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	3. Chapter 3

Lexie stirred. Muffled noises sounding around her. Her head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool, her eyes glued shut. _Just Breathe._ She struggled with that simple task alone, a hoarse groan escaping her dry lips as inhaling scratched the back of her throat. Her eyelids flickered, her fingers clawing at the sofa below her.

"There's only half the money here"

"That's not what we agreed"

An outraged voice sounded from far away.

She froze, struggling to hear.

"No! We agreed that you'd dispose of the child"

She couldn't process the words. She couldn't process anything. Sleep came and went.

When consciousness finally found her, she lay looking at the ceiling, her mind jumbled and scared.

The moving pictures soon caught her attention. She stared at the large TV screen. The news was on but muted. Her brow contorted.

That was her house. Her house was on TV.

The picture changed. A photo of her appeared. She pulled her aching body into sitting. The sharp movements sending a jolting pain down her spine.

The image changed.

Her heart sped up.

Elise Grey Sloan's face filled the screen.

Her baby, her precious baby.

It was like a light being switched on. She remembered. She's preparing breakfast. There were three men breaking into the house. The phone line was cut when she tried to call for help. Elise. The Closet. The knife. The needle. Then there was nothing. A black hole. She didn't know what the day was, how long she'd been sleeping. Where is she? Where is Elise? Had they found her? Is she hurt?

She rocked forward, sliding from the sofa. She couldn't stand, dizziness warped her senses. She clumsily crawled toward the television system, she needed to hear, and she needed to know what was being said. She blindly reached out, it took several attempts, but eventually, the news reporter's words reached her awaiting ears, she slumped back against the glass coffee table, trying to focus.

"The house was sealed off yesterday afternoon and police and forensics are currently investigating. Dr. Alexandra Caroline Grey-Sloan was last seen on-"

The screen went black and her lips thinned in confusion.

"You're awake."

The voice sounded scarily familiar. It took her a moment to register that it had come from someone behind her. Her head slowly swiveled.

Dread blanched her face.

David Hall, one of her patient a year ago. Her photographic memory never failed her. An ambulance arrived at SGMW. The patient was David Hall; he was involved in a car accident. His vitals are stable, but he has pain in his head and cuts on the back, she's one of his doctors. Every time he stares at her, she felt so uncomfortable. Even before, this guy creeps the hell out of her. After being discharged, he started to send her flowers. So she told him to stop sending her flowers and she made sure that he knows that she's already married. Eventually, he stopped and that's the last time she saw and heard from him.

He looked so very different and yet just the same as she remembered. Apart from the obvious- that he got older, his hair was also darker and shorter and his body more muscular than she remembered.

"No," Her voice husked, her mouth as dry as sandpaper. "I- how- am- I-how? No." She blurted the words deliriously and he just smiled ecstatically.

"I can't believe you're really here," He enlightened her, walking forward. He set the remote down on the glass table and reached for her.

She cowered back, her legs dragging on the carpet. She didn't struggle to stand and run away, cry or scream. She was independent and far from naive, now was not the time for fighting and would get her nowhere.

"Where-where's Elise? Where's my daughter?" She muttered quietly.

He heard her, but he chose to ignore her questions. "You must be feeling dizzy. I'm sorry they had to give you some drugs and I'm sorry about your hand but it was necessary."

Her eyes followed his stare to her palm. He'd tended to the cut and bandaged it while she'd been out.

"You need some water and something to eat. I've cooked dinner, come on."

She was hesitant but smart enough to know that without any food and drink in her system she'd not make it less than a step outside of this house. With great loathing she let him help her up, she was too weak.

His hand didn't leave the small of her back and she was utterly repulsed by its presence. He pulled a chair out for her when they reached the kitchen. The table was set for two and red roses sat in the middle.

The first thing she noticed was the back door. The back door was open. A nice draft coming through and for the first time since she was awake, she felt like she could suddenly breathe again. This would be her escape.

She gulped down all of the water he gave her and then he'd set a freshly cooked meal of roasted chicken and salad before her. She picked at it, her mind on nothing other than how to escape.

David watched her peering around the room and smiled somewhat nervously. He wanted her to like it. He'd put a lot of effort into designing this modern abode.

He couldn't get over her beauty. Her hair was a mess, having come loose and was no longer tied securely, but half up and half down and yet she's still absolutely stunning.

The black dress he'd bought her was crumpled but still snugly fitted to her small figure; she tugged conscientiously at the material, feeling more than a little claustrophobic.

"Do you like it?"

Her eyes had found a collection of framed black and white prints on the far wall, prints of herself and horror were quick to turn her stomach. He'd clearly been watching her, stalking her and her family and that thought had her cringing in revulsion. The sickest part was that to a stranger's eye it would look just as though she really lived here.

"Do you like it?" He repeated.

Her stare jolted to him. "What?"

"Do you like it here? The house?"

Her response was delayed as she wavered on cracking and telling him just how much she loathed him or going along with this little loving couple charade.

"It's-it's lovely."

His anxious expression was traded for an elated smile. "I knew you would like it," he stood from his seat. "We need champagne, to celebrate."

She swallowed. He was across the spacious kitchen, behind the sleek marble surfaces, his head in the fridge.

Her body was quivering but she managed to stand without making any noise and then she was running the few steps to the door. It took her a second, but those few paces felt like a lifetime. When the fresh air hit her, she inhaled sharply and then was racing down the porch steps. The garden was huge and supplied with a good sized pool and backed onto woodland. She had no idea where she was going or what she was doing, all she knew was that the more distance she put in between herself and the psycho, the better. She reached the end of the lawn and risked looking back at the house, her heart instantly speeding up. He was running after her. She tore off again, running as fast as her weak legs would carry her. It was cooler amongst the trees and her skin were covered with goosebumps, perhaps with fear though. She couldn't see him now, or hear him, but her stomach lurched at every sound. She kept going, ignoring the lashing of branches hitting her arms and the mud that was engulfing her bare feet, making it difficult to lift her limbs.

A ruthless vine suddenly tangled around her leg, snaring her body. She plummeted to the ground, her knees slammed into the dirty surface, her hands scraping against twigs.

She wheezed, adrenaline forcing her up. She had to keep going. She stumbled her knees a bloody mess.

She looked over her shoulder. The house was no longer in sight. She was surrounded by trees and all she could hear was the sickening beat of her own heart.

A snap sounded in front of her and her head spun.

"Look what you've done."

He startled her and she recoiled, tripping over her own feet as she backed up.

He was so calm and collected and she was a gasping wreck.

"Let's get you back to the house and clean you up."

She hurled herself in the opposite direction, but his hand ensnared her wrist.

She screamed and it pierced through the trees causing a flap of wings as a disgruntled bird flew to freedom.

He pulled her back to his chest and her shoulders shook.

"It's alright," His repulsive voice whispered across her cheek. "It's alright," He walked her through the trees and she struggled relentlessly, only freezing in her efforts when they came to an opening.

Her eyes expanded. She could see all the way to the horizon. There was nothing. It was vast and barren. There were no houses. Nothing.

"There's nowhere to go, sweetheart."

She blinked. The horrific realization that indeed, there was nowhere to go had her vision blurring with tears.

His callous hands ran up and down her forearms as she trembled and his lips pressed against the back of her shoulder.

"I know you're scared, but you're safe here, Lexie. I'm going to look after you. This is how it was always meant to be. Just you and me."

It had felt like she'd been running forever, but it didn't take long for him to navigate them back to the house. As he walked her up the step a wave of nausea hit her. There really was no way out and all hope drained from her.

He sat her down at the table, where their dinner still sat untouched.

He didn't bother shutting the door, confident that she wouldn't try another bid for freedom. He fumbled in one of the cupboards returning with a first aid kit in hand.

"You ripped your dress." He commented as he fixed her grazes up. She didn't respond. She didn't wince or whimper as he put the antiseptic and plasters on. She just stayed staring despairingly. "It's expensive." He fingered the black material. It was no longer fitted; a rip up to her waist left it hanging limply and her underwear on display. "It's alright though. I've got you plenty more of this." He smiled, his hands slid up her legs and he dropped his head, kissing her thigh unbearably slowly.

She shrunk back into the chair "Don't!"

Her small fingers pressed against his shoulders.

He lifted his head, still smiling at her and she really thought she was going to be sick. He took her hands, forcing them back and holding them tightly to the seat of her chair.

"I've wanted this for so long." He told her emotionally. Everything he'd worked towards his life since he met her had all been pending to this one moment. "I love you so much."

She took an unsteady breath and shook her head and the small gesture angered him immensely. He needed her to tell him how much she loved him too. His jaw stiffened and she was certain he'd hit her but apart from his hold tightening on her wrists nothing happened. He reminded himself that it would take her time. She'd been brainwashed. She thought she was in love with Mark Sloan. It wasn't her fault. He would show her and she'd soon come to realize he was right. But he didn't have the strength to wait any longer. He'd been waiting for her for more than a year and he'd be damned if he was waiting any longer.

"I could have her killed."

Her gaze darted to him. Confusion masked her face.

"Elise," He explained. "She was meant to be dead by now." His cheeks flushed with fury. He knew he should have done it all himself, instead of getting some inexperienced, completely inept fools to do it for him.

Her mouth opened and he watched delightedly as a mixture of relief and fear seeped into her eyes. She was alive. She was safe. She would be with Mark by now.

"I know you think you love her."

A mixture of anger and hatred filled her.

"It makes me feel sick." He cringed. "That she's a part of you and _him."_

She pushed herself back impossibly further into the chair. His forehead was laced with sweat and his eyes like black beads.

"I could still kill her, Lexie."

A strangled cry left her mouth. She felt like her heart had just been ripped from her body and trampled on. Life without Elise, her baby girl was incomprehensible.

"Don't get yourself all worked up. You'll have more children. We're going to have our own and they'll be perfect"

He'd thought he'd not be able to move on until the disgusting child was dead. She was meant to be grieving now and he was meant to be comforting her. He'd thought that she'd only be able to realize that they were destined to be together if she didn't have Mark Sloan's child to think about. But now, after some considerable thinking, he'd come to decide that he could use this to his best advantage.

"Don't hurt her. God, she's just a little girl. You've got what you want, you've got me," She pleaded. "I swear I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt her."

He knew she wouldn't be a willing participant the first time, but he'd rather not have to physically force her. He smiled successfully. "Anything?"

Her eyes were glassy with tears and her long eyelashes flickered. She understood the insinuation. She swallowed and looked down with a curt nod.

Overwrought with excitement, he cupped her face angling it toward him. She didn't fight him. Mark's face captured her mind as his lips met hers. She wanted to scream, her hands jolted, instinctively wanting to push him away, but she couldn't. She settled them over her stomach instead trying to block it all out, trying to ignore how different this felt to Mark, how disgusted she was by the way his tongue moved possessively against hers.

He finally withdrew, keeping his forehead against her for an agonizing moment. She didn't know where to look.

"Let's go to the bedroom." He panted.

He held his hand out to her and she reluctantly put her smaller one within it. He helped her up and pulled her in the direction of the hall, her heart breaking a little more with each step.

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for coming."

"What happened?" His simple question was brimming with astounding hope.

The two investigators looked at each other in a way that left Mark nervous and speculating. "What have you found?"

"Why don't you take a seat?"

"No, I-"

"Please take a seat."

The anxious man sat his extremely tired body down on a chair, looking at them expectantly.

"Where were you yesterday morning?"

"I'm out doing my morning run." He countered.

"Alone?"

"Alone." He confirmed, eyes darkening and brow furrowing. "I've already told you all this."

"We're just trying to clarify your whereabouts around the time of your wife's disappearance."

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nobody can confirm where were you, in fact, the last person to see you were Mrs. Murray from across the street, when you came outside to put the garbage out in the morning, no one else recalls seeing you at all between the time when you made the emergency call to announce Lexie's disappearance."

"So because I have no witness, I'm suddenly a suspect?" He exclaimed, clearly outraged.

"It's all necessary for the investigation."

"You're just wasting valuable time. I love Lexie, she's my wife. I'd never hurt her. Why don't you just do your job finding her instead of questioning all my whereabouts."

"We found one of your shirts in the laundry basket."

He made an exasperated face, "Isn't that where dirty clothes were meant to go?"

"Let me rephrase that. A shirt with blood, Lexie's blood. Do you know anything about that?"

He glowered, he didn't like what they were suggesting. "You seriously think that I've hurt her?" He laughed in disbelief. "If I'd hurt and killed my own wife, do you really think I would leave evidence lying around? Do you think I would have called the police?" He exclaimed angrily. "This is fucking ridiculous."

"You need to calm down, Mark. We're just doing our job. We need you to answer these questions so we can move on this investigation."

"I don't know what happened, but you're wasting your time." He growled out in frustration. "I need you to find her. I need to make sure she's okay. What if she doesn't have much time, what if whoever takes her is hurting her. I've told you everything I know."

"There's also a knife."

He wasn't shocked, he'd seen the blood on the bed, all kinds of terrifying images had been dancing around his head, but it still hit him hard. It made it all the more real.

"That's good, right? Can you get a test right? You can test it for fingerprints?"

One of the investigators stood up, his arms crossed over his broad chest. His gray mustache twitched as he looked down, intimidatingly.

"Forensics is in the process of finding out those results as we speak."

Mark wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, his head bobbing vigorously. "How long will that take?"

"We should have them back within the next few hours."

"Right." He stood. "I'm going to get my daughter, she needs to be in her own home right now." He walked to the door.

"Dr. Sloan?"

He looked back over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Don't wander too far, we may need you to answer a few more questions."

Mark was half a second away from punching the man in the face. He didn't like the way he was being treated, or how this whole situation was being treated. He clenched his fists but restrained his bout of anger. Being charged with assaulting an investigator wouldn't do much in his favor.

"I'm not going fucking anywhere, as I just said, I want to get my little girl back in her own house. Then I will be waiting for your call with those results" He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Mark looked up from his desktop, sensing Elise in the doorway. She'd clearly dressed by herself. He was impressed by how coordinated she was but the buttons on her little check shirt were buttoned wrong and he instantly felt guilty for neglecting her. He filed an indefinite leave of absence at work. They'd been back home an hour and despite Derek and Meredith's efforts to accompany him, he just needed to be alone. He'd not ventured into their bedroom yet, the whole house smelt sterilized and things were out of place and he didn't get that warm comforting feeling of being at home, it wasn't home, not without Lexie. Elise tittered nervously into his study, her hands holding onto something.

"Hey, sweetie. What you got there?"

She stopped at his chair, handing over the goods.

There was a card with a hand-drawn man on the front and the words "Best Daddy in the whole world" Scribbled in orange crayon. He smiled. He'd been completely oblivious of what the day was, Father's day.

"Wow, this is beautiful, baby. Thank you."

Next, he looked at the box. His brow creased. The writing on the cream gift box wasn't his daughter's childish scrawl, it was Lexie's neat handwriting clearly reading- _'Happy Father's Day'_

He pulled off the narrow lid and his heart skipped a beat. Confounded, he sat staring for a long minute. His vision blurred in and out of focus.

Inside lay a pregnancy test, or more precisely, a positive pregnancy test.

Elise chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't know what it was. Her mommy said it was a surprise. They'd hidden it together in a secret hiding place, under the loose floorboard in Elise's walk-in closet and Lexie had told her not to say a word and to not give it to her daddy until father's day.

"Where did you get this?" He beseeches, his words forming slowly.

No response.

"Elise, baby." His fingers curled around her small upper arms. "I need you to talk to me. Where did you get this?"

No response.

"If you don't tell me, you're going to be spending the rest of the day in your bedroom." He attempted blackmail but...

Still no response.

"Damn it!" He thundered. She stumbled back fretfully as he abruptly pushed himself up from the chair.

The happy family photographs displayed on top of the shelf taunted him.

Lexie's smiling face.

In one swift movement, he sent all the frames clattering to the floor, the glass smashing loudly. His blood pressure was skyrocketing through the roof and he knew he needed to calm down, for Elise and for himself. The last thing he needed right now was to scare his daughter.

His hands gripped the side of the shelf, his head hanging as he caught his breath and then slowly, he turned around and sloped down to the floor cradling his head in his hands.

He didn't know what to feel. A dizzying mix of emotions filtered through him. It felt wrong, so very wrong, but the absolute joy that swelled in his heart was inevitable. Another baby. They'd talked about trying again, but he had no idea that she's pregnant.

But he couldn't, he refused to be happy. This baby made everything ten times worse. He wouldn't allow himself to imagine a future with this unborn child in it. He had no idea if she's still alive, and if she is, where she is or what had happened, but it was likely for her to had a miscarriage, just from the stress of the last forty-eight hours.

His jaw tightened in an attempt to stop his trembling bottom lip. He couldn't hold it in any longer. A loud strangled sob escaped his throat.

Elise's wide eyes stared at him. Her daddy didn't cry. He's a superhero. She tiptoed through the shattered glass and gingerly slid onto his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

He wiped at his eyes, trying to disguise the tears.

"I'm sorry. Daddy is so sorry. I love you." He muttered, his strong arms holding on to her.

The thought of Lexie being on her own tore his heart.

* * *

But she wasn't alone.

She sat on the cold tiles, her hands on her stomach, protectively over her growing baby. She wasn't showing yet, far from it, she was eight weeks pregnant and yesterday morning she had been beside herself with excitement, she'd been waiting for the right time to tell Mark and father's day seemed like the most appropriate day. She wondered whether Elise had given him his present. She wished with all her heart that he didn't know, she didn't want him worrying even more than she knew he already would be.

She shifted against the wall, whimpering at the unpleasant pain it caused. She was tender all over and there was an unmistakable soreness between her legs.

It had been worse than she could ever have possibly imagined. David tells her he'd take great pleasure in ending her daughter's life, she then begged him not to. He'd spent a great deal of time just kissing her from head to toe and tracing the contorts of her rigid body. It was like some lewd affair and she couldn't get Mark's face out of her head the whole time. She wondered if he'd be angry, livid with her for complying with David's vulgar bribery.

David grabbed a towel off the towel rack. "Get out of the bathroom." He requested coolly, holding the creamy towel out for her to step into.

She took a shuddering breath. "Please, let me go home."

"This is your new home. Now get out!" He repeated.

"No, I-"

"You either get out or I'll drag you out, so why don't you make it easier for me and for yourself?"

She didn't see any other alternative, she'd rather do as he said than have his hands touching her skin. She awkwardly stepped onto the tiled floor, grimacing as he wrapped her in the large towel.

"That's better," He rubbed her arms. "Look you're shivering."

"I'm going to be sick." She muttered, inhaling exaggeratedly in an attempt to suppress the bile creeping up the back of her throat. His hands loosened on her and she lurched free, keeling over the toilet basin.

"Oh, sweetheart," He held her hair back as she heaved, she was too preoccupied to swipe his hands away and when she'd thought it had eventually subsided, his soft, soothing voice in her ear was like a catalyst and she was choking again. When there couldn't have been anything left in her stomach, she fell back onto the floor, his arms around her, supporting her fragile body. The towel had come loose and he covered her with care, stroking his hand repeatedly over her forehead. "There you go, it's all over now. I'm sorry, it must have been the drugs they had to give you, you've probably had a bad reaction."

She's sure it's because of her morning sickness.

He's still holding her left hand and it was only now that she noticed, and most importantly, noticed what he was inspecting. Her wedding ring.

She jerked her hand away in panic.

He snatched her wrist back with force.

"No, you-you've taken e-everything," She stuttered desperately.

Her bloodshot eyes watched him roughly remove the ring that had been a permanent fixture on her finger since the day she'd said her vows.

"You don't need it anymore." His knuckles whitened as his fingers curled tightly around the band.

She flexed her hand, feeling seemingly more naked than ever before.

"You'll have a new one soon," He professed. "You're mine now."

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	5. Chapter 5

When the queasiness had finally eased off, her eyelids had grown heavy. She was so exhausted and the drug was yet to fully leave her system, leaving her bleary and desperate for rest. It hadn't taken a lot of persuasion to get her back into bed and she'd passed out as soon as her head had hit the pillow.

She woke up late the next day, disoriented and confused. But all too quickly, the horrific happenings of the last forty-eight hours came flooding back to her. She gazed around the room. She'd not really been thinking about her surroundings when David had ushered her into the large bedroom, his hands hoisting her torn dress up. The walls were cream and the pieces of furniture were black. It was sleek, modern and expensive. There was a chic dressing table on the far wall and she immediately took note of the items sitting atop of it. Her favorite products, her choice of lotion, perfume and make-up all sat arranged neatly. She turned her head away, disturbed by his knowledge of her, but instead of escaping the result of his blatant stalking, her stare met a photo frame of herself on the bedside table. She shuddered, pushing the sheets back.

There were clothes, a pair of jeans and a simple t's, along with underwear, laying at the bottom of the bed.

With reluctance, she dressed, she'd wear the clothes rather than have him see her naked.

She wasn't naive to think that her being left unattended would mean she was free to make a quick escape. She'd learned the previous day that breaking free would garner skills and preparation and even though he wasn't in the room babysitting her, she was positive he wasn't far. With caution, she exited the room. The hall floor was cold and marbled, she couldn't prevent her feet from making a small slapping noise with every step. She paused on the staircase, peering down through the metal bars. Her stomach rumbled noisily as she inhaled the unmistakable smell of toast, bacon, and egg.

"Come on down, sweetheart. Breakfast is ready." His voice traveled up to her.

She hated the sudden haste in which her feet carried her to the bottom. It was wrong, she knew that, but her stomach was growling and she'd not eaten anything substantial in the past two days.

David smiled attentively when she walked in. "Good morning." He rose from his chair and she cringed noticeably when he approached her, kissing her cheek and pulling her chair out politely. "I made them just the way you like it, no eggs for you, you're allergic." Of course, he knew.

She decided to ignore him and not participating in a conversation would be the best and only possible way for her to get the meal down her throat without vomiting through revulsion, although she was pretty certain her baby would have her vomiting in due course anyway. He spent the rest of their breakfast talking with her, or more precisely, at her. She didn't answer his questions or remark on his comments and he let it go, acting as though she was being the most riveting of all people. She still felt hungry after, she had a big appetite at the best of times, but she's eating for two right now which practically mean she's hungry most of the time.

It was when David had his attention solely on his newspaper that she began to study her cutlery. The knife wasn't that sharp, but sharp enough to do some damage if needed. He cleared his throat distractedly and turned the page when she bravely and subtly slid it off the table and hide it in the back of her pants. A charge of incitement filtered through her. She was convinced that she had the upper hand, that he hadn't noticed, that he was too wrapped up in reading, so it came as a shock when he spoke without looking up from the sports section.

"Lexie, put the knife back," David instructed calmly.

Her eyes widened.

"Now."

"What-" She closed her mouth when he abruptly looked up, folding the paper and discarding it on the table.

"I don't appreciate being lied to, Lexie."

She stood up, the chair screeching against the hardwood floor.

He made the four paces over to her and she cowered away.

Hastily, her shaking digits moved behind her and slipped into the waistband of her jeans, seizing the knife. She carelessly aimed it at him.

He breathed out heavily, "I really wanted to be able to trust you, but you're making it really difficult right now."

"Get away from me!"

The sharp implement jerked with her unsteady arm. David held his ground, appearing unfazed, he looked at his watch.

"I've got to go out in half an hour and I didn't want to have to confine you to one room." He had too high expectations, he realized that now. It had only been two days, this rebellious behavior was to be expected.

He was sly and quick though and she was easily overpowered.

He pried the weapon from her bawled hand and put it back in its rightful place.

"Are you done with your breakfast?"

Her brow furrowed. His calm demeanor and nonchalance were getting tiring.

"Yes? Good, cause I really want to get going." With his hand on her lower back, he directed her out of the kitchen, leading her to a door opposite the stairs.

The room was windowless and she felt like she was being led into a mental asylum. There was a bed in the corner and a large number of books and CDs.

"I'll be back by evening."

"Where are you going?" She snarled.

"I have a few things to take care of."

"And you're leaving me in here?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, if you show me that you can behave, I'll treat you with respect."

"It's not like there's anywhere for me to go." She exclaimed. "I don't have a clue where I am, we're in the middle of fucking nowhere."

He smiled. He was well aware of where they are. It would take her over two hours to walk to the main road if she miraculously went in the right direction and even then it was unlikely that she'd come across any cars.

"I'd just rather not waste my evening, having to rescue you."

"Don't you mean kidnap?"

"No Lexie. I mean rescue. You wouldn't survive long out there by yourself, with no food or water, it would be suicide."

"Well, I'd rather take my chances than be here with you"

"Which is why you are staying safe in here," He patted her cheek. "See you later."

* * *

"What is taking so long for these results to be released?" Mark snapped. He'd been waiting all day and didn't appreciate being made to wait. "Have you found anything at all? You said it would take a minimum of a few hours. It's the next fucking day. This is the time we can't afford to waste."

"Mark, we're well aware of the situation." The inspector sighed. "Believe me when I say, we're doing everything we can. We've just had the results in- apart from Lexie's blood, there were no other DNA traces or fingerprints."

Mark had been counting on this to point them in the right direction, he'd been depending on this for a lead and suddenly it all seemed so hopeless.

* * *

She jolted upright at the sound of the lock clicking and for a brief second, her daydreaming had her optimistically hopes that she was being saved.

Of course, she wasn't.

David smiled. "Hey, baby?" His eyes fluttered around the disorganized room. To say she'd got a little restless in his long absence was a bit of an understatement. Determination had fueled her. She'd resolutely searched the room. When she'd failed in trying to pick the lock with a plastic shard from a broken CD cover she'd become engrossed in finding a weapon in every object- from the books and CD's to a set of the headset, everything and anything became a key agent in her to execute a successful getaway.

Her scheming seemed worthless in retrospect. She was going to be ready, she was going to be standing behind the door and pounce on him, but she'd not heard any car, she'd had no warning that he'd returned. With him stood, tall and foreboding in the doorway, she was pretty certain she was kidding herself that she'd really had any chance.

"Well, if I had known you were just going to demolish all this stuff, I would've locked you in the basement." He kicked the broken pieces of the Coldplay CD. "I guess it doesn't matter." He fort hard to keep his temper, here he was trying to make her as happy as can be, buying her all this materialistic shit and she was just being disrespectful. He wouldn't snap though, she was trying her hardest to get to him, but he wouldn't crack, he'd break her if it was the last thing he ever did. He was going to make her his. It was all about detaching her from everything she was accustomed to until she had nothing left that resembled the life she'd once lived, only then she would see that he was the only one that loved her.

He walked back out of the room, leaving the door unlocked.

She peered through into the bright hallway, this certainly wasn't how she'd been fantasizing the day would end.

"Come on," His smiling face peeped back round the door. "I've got something for you."

He took her into the bathroom, her stomach rapidly filling with dread.

He sat a box on the sink edge and her eyes scanned it. Hair dye.

"No." She refused directly.

"It will only take a moment."

She knew it was trivial and probably not worth fighting, but her hair defined her in a way. It had grown darker, but it was all she'd ever known. It suited her and she liked it and more importantly, Mark liked it that way. He always told her so.

David assertively took her arm, pulling her in front of the sink. She thrashed herself in the opposite direction.

"I said no"

Her restraint surprised him and it took more effort than he anticipated in getting her back in front of the basin.

"Get your fucking hands off me" She cursed coarsely.

He didn't like being spoken to like that, he didn't like her incessant contempt toward him. He pressed his entire body weight against her, trapping her and forced her head over the large wash basin, perhaps gripping the back of her neck a little harder than necessary.

She moaned softly and flinched when the cold water hit her head. She jerked impulsively, but he held her steady and she wailed in displeasure.

It was an exasperating thirty minutes, for the both of them and he got perhaps just as soaked as she did.

Her stubborn struggling finally subsided when he rinsed the dye out. She watched the dark, black tinged water swirl down the plug hole.

"All done" He announced in an overly cheerful tone. He took a step away from her, releasing his tight hold and humming nonchalantly.

She stayed, gripping the basin for a long moment before slowly standing upright, her back aching with the force in which he'd been holding her bent over.

Her sodden hair hung limply, dripping down her shirt.

"See, was it really necessary to make all that fuss?" David had returned with a towel in hand, rubbing her hair carefully.

"I like it" He brushed a hand through it gently. "You look more sophisticated...and sexy." He kissed her neck, his muscles contorting as his arms snaked around her waist, a successful smile curling his lips.

* * *

Mark slammed the car door heavily. Mad, didn't quite define what he was feeling right now. It seemed like the whole world was against him. His head was throbbing with the past hours' conversations down at the station, he wasn't happy with how his wife's disappearance was being handled and he was beside himself with worry. He quickly checked the mailbox out of habit, not expecting any post, but finding one lone letter.

He opened the blank envelope, his breath immediately catching in his throat. There was no uncertainty about what it was and whose it was. Lexie's wedding band lay cold in his hand. He didn't know how to interpret the small item. What does it mean? Is she dead? Is it some sick and twisted way of telling him that they, whoever _they_ were, had her? There was no ransom note. He double checked the now empty package, there's definitely no note. He was willing there to be something more, anything. He had money, he could give them money if that's what this was about. He looked up and down the street, optimistically looking for some obscure, suspicious looking vehicle, for some clue as to who had delivered the ring. Everything looked in order. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

He didn't understand. But what he did register, even in his fragile state of mind, was that this was meditated and beyond personal.

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	6. Chapter 6

She'd been separated from the life as she knew for a week now. She'd never spent that long away from Elise and it feels paralyzing. She wonders what they're doing, how they're handling this. She worries about silly little things, like the way Elise gets upset if she doesn't have her polka dot drinking cup or whether Mark has made sure she's brushing her teeth properly. She started wondering if she'll ever see them again.

Her optimism is slowly diminishing. It seems so strange that merely two weeks ago her biggest concern was to be awesome inside the OR, save people's lives and be a good wife and a mother. She loved her work and another baby on the way she was starting to feel like she was missing out. Her life was no longer in her control.

She found herself thinking about obscene things, she found herself having an internal battle on whether to tell David her pregnancy. Telling him of the pregnancy would mean convincing him that it was his and that was something she was unwilling to do as of yet. It also meant she was giving up, that she was resigning to the fact that her life is over. She refused to make this beautiful discovery to be something so vile and disgusting. The thought of having his child made her cold all over and the thought of pretending to be having his child has been just as horrific. She didn't want to pretend, she didn't want to put herself through that and she didn't want to do that to Mark.

"Why are you doing this?" Lexie uncharacteristically spoke. She was standing peering out the window of the minimalist living room. She'd made the utmost effort to avoid communication completely, she was cold and mute most of the time and although David found it frustrating he was yet to show it.

He looked up from the camera, he was fiddling with, he found the question absurd, funny even. She's intelligent, he knew that it was part of what attracted him to her and yet she couldn't seem to get her head around the simple fact that he loved her.

"I love you." He stood up and she sighed as he approached her.

She really couldn't get her head around it. She couldn't believe that he was in love with her because her understanding of the word love all revolved around trust and having someone's best interest at heart, regardless of what your own desires were. That's what she had with Mark. She knew her husband would put her before him, she knew he'd done anything for her, regardless of his own wants, she trusted him- that was love.

"I don't love you." She whispered plaintively. "And I'll never love you."

He discarded her revelation as denial. She did love him.

"If you loved me, you'd let me go, you'd stop hurting me, you'd let me go because you'd want me to be happy, David. Do you think this is a relationship? It's not. I hate you."

Her words provoked him and he impulsively grabbed her arm, pinning her against the wall.

The shock had her frozen, he'd rarely gotten physical with her since he'd brought her here.

His lips probed hers and once the initial shock wore off, she struggled against him.

"Get off me," She hissed. "Aren't you listening? I said I hate you. You think I'm attracted to you?" Her voice rose bravely, her usual feisty behavior showing itself. "You repulse me!"

She felt an intense, vindictive buzz reverberate through her.

Her confidence wilted when he didn't react.

He tilted his head, a sly smirk on his face as he gazed at her, his eyes averting to her rosebud lips every now and then.

"I was beginning to think you'd lost your fiery spirit, baby."

She wasn't thinking straight when she spat in his face, it just happened. Hate is a strong emotion, one she is positive she hadn't felt until now, but it's definitely what she feels right now is pure hatred.

He jarred her into the wall that made her wince. She watched him in disgust as he wiped the glob of saliva from his cheek and sucked it from his fingers.

"I saw Mark yesterday, he didn't look so good. I don't think the investigation is progressing at all." He feigned empathy. "Poor guy." He smiled.

She blinked, inevitably imagining a broken Mark. She wanted so badly to comfort him, to be in his arms. She wanted to hear his voice, she wanted him to know how much she loves him.

"Let me talk to him, please." She knew it's a pointless plea, but she couldn't stop herself from trying. "Just for a second, just to let him know I'm okay."

Her commitment to Mark had David's blood rushing and a throbbing headache forming.

"I was thinking we could make a little video and send it to him actually. It might cheer him up." She found his enthusiastic smile disturbing.

His hand encased hers, squeezing her nimble fingers together somewhat painfully as he pulled her out of the living room.

She was positive that whatever his intentions were, they weren't good and her suspicions were confirmed when he opened the bedroom door.

She scanned the room, taking in the camera's professionally positioned around the bed. It was now clear why she'd been confined to '' _her_ '' room for the duration of the morning.

His objective was clear.

He turned the video cameras on before moving directly before her. "I get that you're worried, sweetheart. You want to show him that you're okay? We'll show him how happy you are now. He'll see that you're not meant for him, okay?"

"You're sick," She muttered, backing up. "I'm not doing that _."_

"Lexie, I think I've been more than a little considerate. I've promised to leave Elise unharmed, but you seem incapable of keeping to your end of the deal. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have no problem with that, by all means. I'm not going to lie, you know how much I want to get rid of her. I'll take great pleasure in making Mark Sloan watch and-"

"Stop," She shook. "Please, stop." She clenched her hands together. "Please, I- I can't do this. I'll do anything but this."

"Of course you can."

"I can't do that to him, don't make me." She pictures Mark watching her with David intimately and it made her skin crawl. She didn't want him to think badly of her. She couldn't bear him hating her.

He nodded his head. "That's fine. If I go now, I might be in time for Elise's bedtime story."

Picturing Mark watching their daughter getting killed was definitely the worst of the two horrendous options. Worst didn't quite describe it, it was ghastly enough being apart from the little girl, but the thought of her no longer existing in this world didn't bear thinking about.

"But sweetheart, don't worry, I'll tape it and I'll make you watch every last second of it too." His voice took on a fierce threatening tone.

David Hall was clearly more depraved than she'd ever imagined. His psychological torturous games were beyond her.

"No," Her fingers pinched at the skin above her wrist, already plagued with shameful guilt. "I'll do it," She mumbled hesitantly, there was no other way.

"Come here."

She walked to the end of the bed where he is now sitting.

"Come here."

She exhaled heavily before letting his hands pull her resisting hips down onto his lap so she effectively straddles him.

"Kiss me."

* * *

Mark lifted Elise into bed, tucking her in.

He was finding sleep hard to come by and so is the traumatized child. He'd spent every night in her little single bed, unable to let her go, even if sleep wouldn't come, the knowledge that she is safe in his arms helped him relax and it's easier this way anyhow. When she woke up screaming, he was always there to settle her back to sleep.

"Good night, Baby." He pressed a lingering kiss to her head, before attempting to sing her a lullaby. He couldn't sing. Elise always insisted on a bedtime song, it was Lexie's job, she was quite the modest singer. Mark liked hovering in the doorway listening to the song of the night. She'd nudge him on the way out and he'd just kiss her and then he'd tease her and tell her how great mom she is.

Elise's brown, rounded orbs focused on him, foreign to this change in routine.

He held her hand. "I'm just going to be downstairs for a little while if you need me, you just come down, okay?"

She shifted down further into the safe warmth of her bed.

He kissed her little button nose, similar to that of his own.

"I love you so much."

She gave a little nod of acknowledgment and held her bear out for his bedtime kiss. Mark dutifully responded.

"Good night, Bear." He smiled, getting to his feet and giving her hand a little squeeze before making himself let go and wander to the door. He left it wide open.

He is constantly feeling forever guilty, the chaos that had ensued upon her little girl had Mark occupied with nothing other than the case. His time didn't stretch to that of Elise and he knew she needed him. He is doing the best he could, but Meredith, Derek, and their friends had been her caregivers for the past six days, with him taking over at night.

He sighed, stepping down the last stair to the floor boarded hallway.

The flapping of the mailbox garnered his attention. A brown envelope hung between the two grooves. His heart thumped in his ears. He snatched the package, simultaneously pulling the latch off and opening the door. He scanned the street through the darkness. A dog barked three doors down, but apart from the excitable hound, it was silent and orderly. He sighed, locking up the door again. Dread had his fingers quivering, making opening the envelope. He opted for tearing instead.

Inside is a USB. Again, there's no note, no indication as to where or whom the envelope had been delivered.

He walked into the living room. It was littered with Elise's toys, and dirty plates and glasses. Tidying had definitely been the last thing on his mind as of late, and allowing Callie to pander over him wasn't something he'd welcome. He'd insisted that she go home earlier that day, much to her persistent badgering to let her clean up and make dinner.

The laptop droned as he plugs the USB and it loaded. There's a video file in it. Anticipation had his stomach in knots. The picture finally came. A woman, straddling someone's lap filled the screen. It didn't take him long to realize who's the woman in the video.

 _Lexie._

It was zoomed in on just her. The video was edited so the other person, the man with his hands all over his wife, was indistinguishable. It was in black & white and soundless. The video is of good quality. Looks like it is created by someone with the skills and knowledge of cameras.

His brain couldn't process what he was seeing. A labyrinth of emotions conflicted inside him. He is seeing things. He had to be. It's definitely her. He knew every curve and mark on her body, he had no doubt that is Lexie.

The last thing he wanted to see is someone raping her, but she wasn't being held down, she wasn't struggling; from what he could determine, she's a willing participant.

The picture changed and her hand moved between their two bodies to unbuckle the man's belt. The little action sparked something inside Mark. Anger.

He'd never even comprehended her cheating on him. She wouldn't do that. She's not like that.

But betrayal is the only thing he could apprehend as he endured watching her voluntarily kissing the guy.

He wanted to switch it off, he wanted to stop this unbearable footage that's burning in his brain. But it is too late. He's stunned, unable to turn away. His brow knitted together as he stayed transfixed before the screen.

It was only when she was on her back in just her underwear and the camera was focused on her face that he recognized that not everything was as it seemed. He saw her facial features clearly for the first time and more prominently, he saw her discomfort.

His resentment and anger dwindled. He was sickened with himself for having temporarily believed that she's freely a part of this.

She wasn't and although relief came with that understanding, his body trembled vulnerably, bestowed with heart aching remorse. He instantly wished that it was as it had initially appeared.

Although to a stranger this might seem like some crude sex tape, he was certain that she wasn't a consenting adult. He knew this woman's body better than she knew it herself. After years of perfected lovemaking, he knew what she liked, he knew how she moved, he knew what expressions she made. Her back jarred against the mattress and her perfect lips opened and he knew, if there had been sound, it would have been an undisguised whimper of protest. He saw the unconcealed flecks of disdain in her eyes.

She looked directly into the lens for a split second and Mark paused the image. The grayscale emphasized the whiteness of her skin and her hair looked lighter than ever.

His hand trailing over her face.

His eyes were burning, tears daring to spill over his lashes. He sniffed loudly and blinked them away with determination before resuming the film.

Her brave charade became blatantly obvious with every passing second and the more apparent it became to him, the more his throat stung.

The camera changed to a different angle, for the first time giving a slight view of the man. Mark paused the video again.

A chill of contempt rushed down his spine, an animalistic need to kill this person bubbled at the forefront of his mind.

There was no clue or possible way that Mark could see of identifying the man though. His features couldn't be seen, his head buried in her neck. There was nothing.

Except...Mark squinted, his nose nearly touching the screen. There was, what looked like, the edge of a tattoo at the bottom of the screen, the edge of a wing.

Like a light being switched on, he instantly knew the name of the culprit, he's the one who used to send Lexie flowers. He used to be Lexie's patient.

Mark felt sick.

He made it to the kitchen sink just in time, he gagged, his esophagus contracting as he projected into the sink.

Tears of despair blurred his vision, his fists clenched in frustration. He swiped the pile of plates from the sideboard, a loud crash, echoing in his head. He panted breathlessly before rationality finally took hold and he reached for the phone.

* * *

Mark had stepped outside over two hours ago, while the investigator watched the video, he couldn't sit through that again. He'd told them of his beliefs and they'd calmly asked him to wait outside.

"Mark?"

He jumped, jerking up from his uncomfortable seat and heading back into the office.

Jones, one of the officers assigned to the case, didn't waste any time. "You said the ring was put in your mailbox three days ago? Why didn't you bring this to us earlier?"

"I- I-" He shook his head. "I was mulling it over in my head," He'd not mentioned or brought Lexie's ring to their attention because he felt he could do more than the police, seeing as they seemed to be doing nothing of any good but after the latest package he realized he'd been stupid, he needed their help.

"You were mulling it over?"

"Look, I know I should have brought it in but that doesn't matter, you know who got her, we can find her now."

"Mark, David Hall is dead."

"What?" Mark shook his head.

"This can't possibly be David Hall in this video because he died eight months ago, Seattle Presbyterian confirmed."

"No, it's him." His brow knitted together.

The inspector scratched his head.

"Mark, did you know your wife was having an affair?"

"What? That's not what this is"

"I'm afraid this video," He wavered his hand in the air. "Is nothing more than a sex tape. Jealousy is a powerful thing, perhaps he got tired of sharing her, perhaps the purpose of this video was to break up your marriage?" He suggested uncouthly.

"She's not having a fucking affair!" Mark hit the desk in aggravation. "I know that's, that's probably what it looks like, but it's not, I know it's-"

"Do you want to know what I think?" Jones stood from his chair. "I think this is what happened, your wife had an affair and this tape fell into your hands. Driven by jealousy, you confronted her, but things didn't end well. You argued, you stabbed her, you then panicked and made it look like a break in and have been withholding evidence and lying to the police ever since."

Mark was in shock.

"You're fucking insane." He can't believe it. Now, he is the suspect?

"The man in this video, your wife's lover testified earlier today," Jones informed him.

"What? Who?" Mark exclaimed.

The door opened and he watched in disbelief as two other officers waltzed in.

"Mark Sloan, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

He was beyond astonished. He just stood to stare. It had to be some kind of joke. They couldn't be serious.

The click of the handcuffs, securely fastened around his wrists brought on the realization that this was very much real.

"Do you understand?"

He didn't understand. "You have no evidence, this isn't right." He raised his voice, creases of confusion forming on his sweaty brow.

His legs betrayed him as he was pulled toward the door. His heart was racing at an unhealthy rate. This couldn't happen, he couldn't allow this to happen. He reeled forward. If this happened, she'd be forgotten. Lexie's face flashed in front of his eyes, urging him to fight, fight for her. He was out of control. His body thrashed back and forth, trying to disarm the two officers holding him. He couldn't hear anyone or anything, just his own heavy, gasping breath and palpitating heart.

"I didn't kill her! You can't stop, you have to find her." The words were slurred and unintelligible to the men around him. They were content on one thing only, taking him down.

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	7. Chapter 7

"Is your name Frank Sommers?"

The jittery man in his mid-thirties swallowed, nodding anxiously.

"Please answer for the sake of the recording" Inspector Jones gestured to the tape recorder.

"Y-yes"

"When did you meet Lexie?"

"Er," The man wrung his hands together nervously. "About nine months ago. At the park."

"The park?"

"Yes, I have a daughter" He clarified. "A little older than Elise."

Officer Jones looked down at the folder in his grasp. "That's right, Jessica."

He nodded. "They got on well and Lexie and I hit it off."

"Did you know she's married?"

"Yes a-and at the time I'm also married, but Lexie and I, we had this connection."

"When did your relationship change from being innocent friends to something more serious?"

"You mean when did we start having an affair?" He translated.

The officer nodded.

"The kids had a play date at her house. I went over there to collect Jessica but you know what kids are like, they begged for a sleepover. Mark was at work and once the girls were settled one thing just led to another." He looked down ashamedly. "We didn't see each other again for a couple of weeks, she couldn't stand the guilt, but I had to see her. I can't go to her work because her husband might see us, so I went to their house when her husband is not around and from then on we were seeing each other whenever we could."

"Did Lexie ever talk about leaving her husband?"

"From what I could gather he was a good guy and she really didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't carry on though, I left my wife for her. I didn't want to hide with her, I was in love with her." He admitted passionately, his eyes tearing up. "It's my fault she's dead." He choked out. "We should never have made the damn video."

"Did Lexie know about the video?"

"She knew, she just didn't know I had every intention of giving it to her husband."

"When did you give the tape to her husband?"

"Th-the night before L-Lexie's disappearance," He shook his head in frustration. "I just wanted to do what she couldn't. I wanted him to know so we could start a life together with Elise and Jessica." He gushed. "I never meant for this."

"Frank, why didn't you come forward earlier?"

"I thought I'd be accused of hurting her and I can't afford to be taken away from my daughter. I was scared, but I-I loved her so much, if he did this, if he killed her I just want justice."

* * *

The room was silent aside from the clock on the wall that was ticking tauntingly. Although he was very much aware that it's impossible, it seemed that with every passing second it was getting louder and louder, mocking him.

He found it ludicrous that only an hour later he'd been locked up in a cell.

Being left alone, isolated in the small room had done nothing but increase his anger, that he was certain of. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face, he saw David Hall with his grimy hands all over her. The footage is engraved in his mind, there was no escaping and these visions only fueled his growing frustration.

It had now been sixteen hours, ten minutes and counting since he'd been put behind bars, another sixteen hours and ten minutes that _he'd_ been with her, that _he'd_ done god knows what to her.

"Mark."

He jumped from the chair as Callie walked into the square visiting room followed by Meredith.

"Oh god," Callie was a mess, to say the least, she raced over to him, her arms tightening painfully around his taut chest. "Are you okay?" Her voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine"

"God, we've tried everything Mark, they won't release you, I, I don't understand, how can they do this?"

He didn't have an answer, it was the same question he'd been asking himself all night.

"How can they possibly have evidence of you doing something you haven't done?"

"Perhaps he really had done something," Meredith said

"Meredith," Mark's eyes bore into her. "You don't think-"

"Where were you?" She demanded, her cheeks flushed. She'd spent days thinking this through and couldn't get her weary mind round it. "No one knows where you were."

"Grey," Callie interrupted, her eyes filled with fury. "Stop it. Mark didn't do anything." She snapped surely. "The last thing he needs right now, is his family questioning his whereabouts, okay?"

"I spoke to the neighbors, they said they heard you were arguing-"

"Yes," He growled. "We were arguing and I pushed her down the fucking stairs and then I disposed of her body." He ranted sardonically, his face contorted with rage.

"That's not funny," Callie crossed her arms. "Just be quiet. They're already looking for motives, Mark. You can't let them hear you say things like that." She hissed.

"Well, if it's up to Big Grey here, I'd already been in prison."

"That's not what I want," Meredith sighed, pressing her fingers to her forehead. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I just, I need my sister to be okay."

"And I need my wife to be okay." He exclaimed.

Meredith nodded solemnly. "I know."

"I would never hurt her, never. I have never hurt her. This is a setup."

"We know," Callie slid her hand into his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"She's my world," He continued, "You're her sister, Meredith, you know damn well how much she loves me and how much I love her. She's not having an affair."

"I know." Meredith looked at him shamefully. "I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry."

Mark pressed his head up against the cold tiled wall. "Where's Elise?" He almost sobbed out her name.

"She's, they-" Callie took a breath. "Social workers took her." She whispered.

Mark's arm flung out and he slammed the wall, rocking his sweaty forehead against the dirty wall.

"Derek's down there talking to them. They can't keep her Mark. They're just figuring out, where's the best place for her to be right now."

"More like trying to get her to tell them that her daddy killed her mommy." He barked. He spun around, his eyes darker than ever before.

"Meredith, please promise me you'll take care of her. Promise me you won't stop until you've got custody."

"I-I promise," Meredith assured him.

"Swear"

"I-I swear Sloan, I swear."

"Don't stop until you have her in your arms. You look after her." He demanded, fiercely. "You look after her like she's your own." His tone was threatening, but bordering on desperation.

"I will," Meredith promised. "You know I will"

"We're going to get you the best lawyer," Callie's voice wavered from its usual confident tone. "You're going to be out of here before you know it."

* * *

A warm breeze hit David's face and he smiled, he did love being by the coast. He turned his head away from the appealing ocean view to the man hurrying down the barren sandy shoreline toward him.

His tie was hanging loosely, his top button undone, his messy hair ruffling in the sea air and as he got closer the dark sinkholes under his eyes became even more prominent.

"Frank," David greeted cheerfully, lifting his black shades and shaking the anxious guy's hand. "How are you?"

"O-Okay."

"Good, good. Well?"

"It's done," Frank admitted gravely.

"I know you'll never let me down," David clapped his hands together in satisfaction, everything really is going so smoothly, more so than he'd ever anticipated. "Good job. Did you do everything I asked you to do?"

"They said they'd call me if they had any more questions, but yeah I-I think so."

"You never fail to impress me, Frank. Well, as agreed, here's the money." David held out a shiny black briefcase, his eyebrow quirking questioningly when the Frank didn't take it.

"Th-the w-woman," Frank stuttered. "She- she's okay, right? Is she still alive?" His face lined with self-condemnation.

"She is none of your concern." David is starting to get annoyed.

"Her family and friends that are all worried about her."

David looked at him, his face hidden with indifference.

"She has a-a little girl," He blurted ruefully.

"And so have you," He reminded condescendingly. "A terminally ill little girl. A little girl who needs her Daddy to be a man and provide the money for her surgery."

Frank's already pale complexion transcended a deathly white.

David temptingly held the briefcase out again. "Are you going to be the father she needs you to be, Frank?"

He remorsefully took the money, his hand shaking with guilt.

"Good," David squeezed his arm with a smile. "You're doing the right thing."

He really doubt that, but he'd do anything for his child.

"Relax," David encouraged with a wide smile. "You should be over the moon. I think I've been more than generous."

"You have," Frank nodded his head. "Thank you." He begrudgingly shook his hand one last time.

"I'll be in touch, Frank." and with that, David turned and breezily made his way to his car, leaving the sinner behind to wrestle with the unrelenting shame that he would forever be burdened with.

* * *

Mark had spent an infuriating two hours being interrogated. Every question that was asked, he answered truthfully, only to have them written off his honesty as lies. They talked about a man, Frank Sommers, they told him things he'd said. He couldn't get his head around it. He'd never heard of the man and he sure as hell knew it wasn't the man in the video. It didn't seem to matter what he said, they had answers for everything and what hurt most was when they'd insistently asked him where he'd buried her body.

Perhaps it was stupidity and in hindsight was most definitely not the wisest of actions, but he'd not been able to contain himself, his anger had taken hold and he'd ended up breaking one of the assisting interrogator's nose. He'd been locked back up after that.

He'd figured when an officer had come and got him not even an hour later it was to be taken back to be questioned, he was surprised when they'd announced he had a visitor, he'd assumed he'd not be allowed visitation rights at all after his lapse of aggression.

He was already in the room when they directed him in and his wrists were left cuff.

"Derek." Mark didn't speak until they were left alone.

"How are you holding up?" Derek hugged him.

"I don't know anymore."

"You look like shit."

Mark forced a weary smile. "Where's Elise?"

"I've been down there all day. Social services are refusing to release her. Meredith is down there now. She won't leave her. Besides, Meredith Grey can be very persuasive. I'm sure she'll have her out of there soon. They say that considering all the trauma she's been through already, they want to make sure that where they put her is going to be a consistent, safe home. They want to assess the situation and said they'll reach a decision in the next couple of days."

Mark nodded bleakly. "I need you to do something for me, Derek." He mustered.

"Tell me."

"I made a copy just in case, I hid it in my desk drawer."

"A copy?"

"David Hall sent me this.." He swallowed thickly. "This sick video and I gathered some information about him."

"Mark." Derek's face crumpled in discomfort. "The investigator, he told me." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Mark's eyes narrowed and he stared at his best friend in disbelief.

"You believe them?" A laugh of utter disbelief escaped his mouth. "I don't fucking believe you."

"I don't believe them." Derek hissed. "I know you'd never hurt her," He exclaimed confidently. "But, have you considered that she could have been having an affair?" He tried.

"Derek?!" Both of Mark's palms awkwardly (given the metal bounding) connected with the surface of the table and the legs shook. "You know her, you're talking about her like she's just some- some slut. She's my wife. You know her, she's like a sister to you for fuck's sake. You know her. You know she wouldn't do that. It's not real. That fucking sick bastard had her."

"David Hall is dead, Mark. I've seen his medical records, he died due to kidney failure. I already talked to his doctors at Seattle Pres." Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "All I'm saying is that this hasn't happened for no apparent reason. It sure as hell isn't a coincidence that you are being linked to all this, it's deliberate. There has to be a reason." He took a breath.

Derek exhaled heavily.

"Please Derek, I need you to help me. I know that what they're saying may appear true but it's not. I know it's not. Do you think Lexie would leave Elise? Put her in danger?"

Derek looked down, unable to stand the pleading eyes bearing down on him.

"Please, I've never asked you for anything."

"Mark, I want her found just as much as you do. She's a family. You're right, she's like a sister to me." He declared adamantly. "But this guy that confessed, the police said that his story makes sense, he even has a tattoo on his arms, that wings you're talking about."

Mark shook his head vigorously. "You haven't seen the video. David Hall is alive. Watch it and tell me it's not him. Don't give up on her. Derek, please."

"Okay," Derek conceded. "Okay"

"Find David Hall, Derek. Find him and find her."

* * *

Let me know what you think...


	8. Chapter 8

Lexie had kept it together for the first couple of hours, but quickly thereafter, she'd lost track of time. The stint in which she'd been locked in the darkness seemed nothing but eternity. In reality, it had been just under twenty-four hours. Her morning sickness was in full flow and she was exhausted and dehydrated and the black basement was doing nothing to calm her nerves. It had given her an awful lot of time to just think, she wasn't grateful for that because her thoughts were consumed with Mark and more devastatingly, whether or not David was delivering the video he'd spent forever doing to him. She couldn't bear the thought of him watching that and she despised herself a little bit more with each passing second. Her mind told her it wasn't her fault, but all the rationality in the world would never be able to convince her that she could have done more, that she could have prevented this.

The bright light was blinding. She pressed her palms into her eyes and her face crumpled when he spoke.

"I'm sorry I was so long, things took a little longer than expected"

His footsteps against the concrete floor were like a sledgehammer to her ear.

"However, if you hadn't disrespected me by ruining your room last time I went out, you wouldn't have had to be locked down here. Hopefully next time I'll be able to trust you, hmm?"

She eased her fingers away from her sensitive eyes, slowly adjusting to the light.

David had a glass of water that she promptly took, furiously gulping down the liquid.

"You've been sick" He stated. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Not great, but I assume generally most people wouldn't if they'd been locked in darkness for twenty-four hours, maybe it's just me" She muttered.

"As I said darling, I hope that next time I won't have to do that" He pulled her weak body up to standing. "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

She gave a curt nod of the head. Her bladder felt as if it were going to explode, being pregnant and unable to relieve yourself for twenty-four hours was not fun.

"Okay and then I have a present for you, to make up for being gone so long" He kissed her forehead and noise of disgust escaped her lips. When he released her outside the bathroom door, she eagerly slid inside, a safe haven for a few moments at least.

* * *

"That's enough." Meredith screamed, her face burning with anger.

"Dr. Grey, you're not permitted to be in here."

Quite frankly, she didn't care what she was or wasn't permitted to do.

They'd refused to release Elise to her, she'd been kept with social services for the past two days. Of course, she hadn't left and it was becoming unbearable to watch them trying to pry words from the child's mouth. She'd watched through two-way mirrors as her four-year-old niece sat in a small room, surrounded by dozens of toys that never wanted to be played with.

When she didn't verbally answer their questions, a female and male doll was put before her, intentionally representing Lexie and Mark. She was then asked to show them how her Mommy and Daddy at home.

Meredith had snickered, shaking her head in disbelief, she didn't expect Elise to respond, she hadn't so far, but she'd smiled stupidly when the little girl had made the two dolls kiss, hug and hold hands. She'd not smiled when they began in a not so subtle way, asking if Daddy ever hurt Mommy.

Enough was enough.

Elise Grey Sloan was damaged enough. In less than an hour, her whole world had been turned upside down and what she needed right now is love and stability. She understood that Social services needed to review the best place for her to be but this is not beneficial to the little girl in the slightest and if her thoughts weren't enough to make her take action, Elise's tears were plenty.

The overly sweet woman who was taken aback by Meredith's abrupt entrance, looked at her expecting her to back off, waiting for her to leave.

On seeing her aunt Meredith, a wonderfully familiar face, Elise was quick on her feet, but the psychiatrist grabbed her little arm. "You can go see your aunt Meredith when we're done here," She said, her voice kind yet stern.

"No, she's coming with me now."

"Dr. Grey, I'm afraid I'll have to call security if-"

"You let go of her right now or so help me god I'll give you something to call security for." She threatened.

As soon as her hand was free, Elise raced into Meredith's arms, clinging onto her so tightly, so desperately that Meredith knew she should have done this sooner.

"Dr. Grey, we're just trying to help here."

"You're not. If you have a problem with this, you can talk to my lawyer." she snapped dismissively, rubbing the sobbing little girl's back. "It's alright, Elise. I'm taking you home. You're safe now."

* * *

"Where were you?" Lexie asked gruffly.

"Hmm?" David was sitting on the plush leather in his study. Lexie was keen to turn the room upside down, she was sure some information, something in helping her escape would be stored in this room, but when he wasn't around, she'd found the door to always be firmly locked. Although infuriating, the fact that he kept it secured only spouted her suspicions.

"Where have you been?" She scowled.

"Just sorting out some unfinished business." He held his hand up, gesturing for her to come to join him. "I have a present for you."

A present.

The horribly alert look in his eyes told her this was most certainly a present she wasn't going to like. He seemed alive with excitement and that's not a good thing. He was hankering for her to see and as soon as she was seated, he thrust the slightly crumpled paper into her unprepared hands.

She looked at the newspaper.

She saw a picture of her husband on the front cover. It took her a moment to scan what was written, to fully comprehend its meaning.

He watched with a sick anticipating smile, waiting impatiently for it to all click.

It did, all too quickly. Her world suddenly fell apart. Everything that was keeping her together, everything that was stopping her from losing her sanity was no more. The knowledge that her husband and daughter were together and would be forever was all a thing of the past.

"Isn't it wonderful? Everything is working out accordingly." He remarked happily.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her." She whispered, eyes glued to the page that was now shaking in her unstable hand. "You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Her scream pierced through the house.

He flinched a little and shook his head not paying attention to her anger. "And I kept my word. She is still alive."

"She has no parents," She exhaled. She'd not wanted that for her child, but now Elise had neither of them. "How is that not hurting her?"

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic?" Her head was aching and she felt sick. "She's an innocent little girl. God, where is she?"

"I made sure the social workers had to intervene," He told her smugly.

"What?" Her mouth hung open. "No," She whispered brokenly. She was on her feet quickly, distancing herself from this horrible man. "How could you? Stay away from my family."

"Don't call them that," He said coldly.

"What, my family?" She scoffed. "You're deranged if you ever think I'll forget them."

"Well, it would be better for you to at least try because you're not going to be seeing them again and it's not healthy to constantly be fretting over someone who will probably forget you ever existed soon enough."

That was like a stab to the heart. Her eyes grew larger as she attempted to digest his painful comment.

"And besides," he added cruelly. "Our children will be perfect, you won't have any need to be thinking about them."

"I'm not having your child," She strides past him, but he caught her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The bathroom," She spat. "Unless you want me to throw up all over you, I suggest you move." She growled.

He didn't let go so she did just that.

He cringed as she vomited all over his chest.

"Ergh," He swallowed, taking a large step away.

She exhaled heavily and backed up until she reached a supporting wall before lowering herself to the ground, her eyes closed tightly. She was thankful that so far the nauseousness wasn't as horrendous as it had been with Elise, but in her head even though her first pregnancy was, her feeling an awful lot worst at this stage, it had seemed so much easier, she knew that was for the simple fact that she had Mark that's pampering over her and making sure he tended to every need.

David was mopping at his shirt with a towel when he focused on her again.

"Are you not feeling well?" His concern was sickening to her.

"Evidently not," she answered him sarcastically.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," She sighed through her nose, eyes still closed.

He abandoned the feeble attempt, he was making at cleaning himself up and knelt down beside her, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand.

She winced at his touch.

"You're not warm."

"Maybe it's something to do with the fact that I've been kidnapped and am being held captive by a psycho."

"Funny. Very funny, Lexie." He dismissed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"You're clearly not if you're throwing up. You think it's a bug?"

"I don't know," She shook her head weakly and then suddenly her stomach turned again so she swallowed thickly.

"When was your last period?"

His question caught her off guard. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"That's none of your business."

"Tell me."

"I'm not pregnant if that's what you're thinking." She immediately felt nervous.

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I'm on the pill," She fabricated.

"Maybe you were but you haven't been since you've been here."

She shook her head. Over the long days, she'd slowly let her guard down. She'd been warped into a false sense of security. Although scared and unhappy and disgusted by the things he demanded of her, she was sure her life wasn't in jeopardy. It looks like David loved her too much to kill her. But him finding out of the pregnancy is the one thing that could spark his rage that she was yet to see. She knew he wouldn't stand for her to have Mark's child and the thought terrified her.

"I'm not pregnant," She said with finality.

"There's no harm in taking a test." He decided.

"A pregnancy test isn't something every girl carries around with her."

He rolled his eyes. "I know that, but I have some."

She was unsettled by this. He'd clearly had every intention of getting her pregnant from the very beginning and that thought disturbed her and got her wondering what other plans he had in store for her. She could only be thankful that she's already pregnant.

"Come on, they're in the washroom."

Her heart clenched with fear.

To her great humiliation, he'd insisted on staying in the bathroom with her just in case she faked the test.

He'd taken it from her hand as soon as she was done and had proceeded to pace back and forth across the tiled floor.

He was making her dizzy.

Despite already knowing the results, she found her nerves growing. But as always when you're waiting for something, time seemed to slow down. She jerked from her stupor when he stopped walking. His mouth fell open in shock.

"I-it's positive," He muttered and for a moment she thought he'd figured it out himself, that he must surely have assumed she's already been pregnant, that Mark was the man that had made this child with her. She was startled to see a tear escape David's normally so calm and collected eyes. "I don't believe it," He said triumphantly. "A baby."

She didn't dare speak. She's holding her breath and waiting what's going to happen next.

"A baby, Lexie." He looked at her. She truly despised his joyous expression. He was clearly over the moon. "I hadn't thought it would happen this soon." He admitted. "But it doesn't matter." He put the test down and sat beside her, his hands closing around hers. "A baby, Lexie. Our baby." She refused to acknowledge him. She wanted nothing more than to push him away when he lifted her shirt and his fingertips danced lovingly over her stomach but sheer relief stopped her from doing just that. She waited for his hand to disappear before pressing her own palm over her lower stomach, wishing that this baby could stay safely in the womb forever. She didn't want to have to bring up this child with David Hall thinking he was the father. She wanted to scream that this baby is not his and would never be his. She'd rather die than have his baby inside of her. But she couldn't because she wasn't stupid. She knew that saying those things was like giving her unborn child a death sentence and in an unexplainable kind of way, she wished she had the strength to do just that, so she could save this child, her daughter or son from living this life. Maybe it's selfishness that stopped her, the fear of being totally on her own with David Hall or perhaps it was her reluctance to give up, that she was hopeful that she'd be able to get them out of here and Mark would still save them.

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	9. Chapter 9

It has been seven months exactly since she'd been gone and today Mark stood in court.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor." a woman, one of the jury, stood up.

He took a sharp intake of breath. His eyes were on Elise and he saw Lexie's eyes gazing back at him. She's a clone of her mother, that was for certain. He wondered if she understood what was going on if she could really grasp the concept that the following words to leave this woman's mouth define their future, her future, whether or not she'd have her father in her life or not.

"We the jury, find the defendant _guilty_ of murder on first-degree."

The words resounded in his head, over and over like a broken record.

Elise's face was tilting from her aunt Meredith to her father in silent questioning.

"Adjourned." The judge hit his gavel.

The police officers were quick to come and take him away.

He couldn't look at his distraught family any longer. He's innocent and all of these strangers, the jury, everyone all thought he was capable of killing his own wife. They were all giving up on finding her and what's worse is that the doubt and lack of faith the people closest to him were showing. Derek had reassured him that he was in search of David Hall but every time he met his eyes, he was met with skepticism, he was pretty sure his best friend thought he was crazy.

They'd nearly reached the door when a pair of small arms wrapped around his leg.

He knew who it was. He yanked his forearms free and turned around.

Elise fell into his chest. Her hands joining behind his neck. Given the handcuffs, hugging was difficult. He hated that he couldn't open his arms and pull her into his body.

He hated that she's the only person in the world that seemed to love and believe in him. He hated that he'd not heard her beautiful little voice in so long. He hated that she wouldn't speak. She was the only one who knew what really happened, the only one that could save him from this, but he'd rather spend the rest of his life in prison than make her remember all the terrifying things she witnessed.

"Sweetie, we have to go." Meredith's voice broke through the haze of tears that were streaming down Elise's face.

She understood, she definitely understood what the verdict meant.

The guards had been generous enough to give him a moment.

"Baby, you have to go live with your aunt Meredith and uncle Derek for a little while, okay?"

Her sobs escalated.

"Just for a little while," He promised, he choked back the lump in his throat. "Daddy needs you to be a brave girl."

She shook her head and her hair covered her face. He pushed them away with both his hands.

"I love you so much. Always remember that." He kissed her forehead twice and then the guards started to pull him up.

Elise sniffled loudly. He forced an encouraging smile just for her.

"Take care of her." He looked at Meredith.

Meredith didn't speak but she nodded. Her vision blurred with her own tears. She lifted Elise into her arms as he was led away. "We're going to be alright, Elise. I promise."

* * *

"Please, I need to go to the hospital." Lexie had been awake all night with twinges in her stomach. She wasn't in the dark like last time, this was her second pregnancy, she knew that these were definitely the beginning of contractions. She'd been okay for the first few hours, but her calmness had been quick to dissipate. She needed to go to the hospital. She wanted to be in the hands of someone who could help her. She screamed at David but he just shook his head, telling her it would be alright, that he could do this. But when her water broke, he'd looked somewhat panicked.

Days had passed, slow and tedious for Lexie.

David had fussed over her twenty-four seven for the duration of her pregnancy, and with every passing day, his attentiveness had become more irritating. He was certain she was having a girl and he was delighted at the prospect. She supposed she should be thankful that she was at least being kept in good health, that she hadn't been locked up or being mistreated, but she'd wished that upon herself on more than one occasion and then immediately thought herself crazy.

It wasn't crazy.

It would have been a whole lot easier for her to fight or keep up her hatred towards him if he were cruel. She hated that there had now been times when she'd allowed herself to have a simple everyday conversation with him. She was lonely and it was inevitable, but afterward her self-hate and guilt had her quiet and depressed.

Her hormones hadn't been cooperative either, they'd been more than one time when she'd broken down, hysterically crying, pleading him to let her go. She'd tried telling him she'd need to go to the hospital, that she needed to have regular checkups to make sure everything was doing fine. He'd just told her everything would be fine and she's a doctor so there's nothing to worry about and stress wasn't good for the baby. How could she possibly not be stressed though?

In the beginning, she'd made many attempts to threaten his life. She'd spent a vast amount of time concocting plans on how to make her move and weapons she'd use. She'd plan it to the very second, but only on one incident had she actually came close. It had been a hot night and like most evenings when he harassed her for more than a kiss when he was overly promiscuous, she found herself giving him a realm of excuses as to why she couldn't sleep with him. To begin with, he'd taken a step back, when he'd first found out she was pregnant, he'd nodded his head when she didn't feel well or said she was exhausted but that night he was persistent in his need for her. When he'd fallen asleep, she'd laid awake for some time. Every time she slept in his room, he always made sure to lock them both in and then he usually kept the key around his neck like a medal. Tonight it had appeared to have slipped his mind. The door was wide open. She wondered if it was a test. She crept from the bed and made her way quietly downstairs. She returned ten minutes later, a carving knife in hand. He woke up when she was hovering anxiously over him. She managed to stab him in the shoulder, but the wound she caused was not too high up to be potentially life-threatening. He was strong and had control of the situation before she had a chance to strike again.

He hit her for the first time that night. She'd not made any more attempts since then, she'd not had an opportunity, let alone had the strength.

Her face crumpled as the contractions got a little stronger. Her calculations said that this shouldn't be happening yet, she had a couple of weeks to go. She wasn't ready for this to happen yet.

David had proceeded to pace back and forth, cursing under his breath while she'd laid on the bed and attempted to mentally prepare herself for what was yet to come.

Somewhere between night and morning, he'd left and suddenly she was more scared than ever. Not in a million years had she ever wanted David to be the man standing by her while she gave birth, but anyone was better than no one. The prospect of being alone, the potential for things to go wrong seemed ever so likely at that moment. She'd sobbed, even attempted to go after him, begging for him to stay.

He said he'd be back, he said he wouldn't be that long. Time stretched beyond her reckoning. She'd bravely gotten herself a glass of water. She'd bravely settled herself in the living room. This was the first time she'd been left free to roam the house, only she wasn't in any position to really be roaming anywhere. She turned the television on, hoping to find a distraction, just the background noise was comforting enough in itself. She reminded herself of her first pregnancy, tried to remind herself of the breathing exercises. All of that went out the window when Mark's face filled the TV screen. The news had come and they were talking about a court case, not just any court case. Mark Sloan's court case regarding her disappearance. She let out a strangled scream when he was shown being led out, cuffed and ready to be taken away.

The _Guilty_ verdict resonated in her head.

She rocked her body, trying to dispel the stabbing pain that was coming in fast intervals now. She was so consumed by the torment her body was under that she didn't hear the car arrive outside. She heard the front door opened. She didn't think she'd ever been so pleased.

"Oh my god." Someone's voice, not David's, sounded a distinctly female voice.

Tremendous relief seeped through her; the sight of the woman, the stranger before her, an actual person, was beyond comforting. And for a moment, albeit just a split second, she couldn't feel the excruciating pain. And then another contraction hit. The unbearable feeling had her screaming, but this time she wasn't alone.

* * *

Sally was beyond shock when she saw a pregnant woman in pain, her innate caring ability, allowing her to ignore the fact that she'd been taken as a hostage, that she'd spent the last two hours in a car with a gun being wavered in her face and countless threats made, concerning her life. This young pregnant lady needed her and it was her responsibility to help her.

"What's your name, Sweetie?"

If Lexie hadn't been a little preoccupied with the tedious strain of giving birth, she would have laughed. She was certain she'd never heard anything more glorious than this woman's kind voice.

"Her name is Lexie." David snapped impatiently, the situation was beyond his control and if there was one thing he didn't like, it was not being in control.

"Lexie, I'm Sally and I'm a midwife."

"Oh please, enough with the fucking introductions."

"Go get me a basin with warm water and clean towels." Sally glowered at him.

He had to stop himself from throttling her, he wouldn't be told what to do. But then Lexie's face contorted and he was hurrying out the room.

"Pl-please he-hel-p- m-me."

Sally nodded. "You're going to be okay." She lifted Lexie's dress above her bump. Her hands pressed against her womb, trying to establish the baby's position. "Do you know how long you've been in labor, Lexie?"

"Toooo- Lonnn-g." She screeched, digging her fingers into Sally's hand. She had no concept of how much time had passed, but the night had come and gone and that was long enough in her eyes "It wasn't...wasn't like th-this with my f-first preg-nancy." She panted as the contraction passed.

Sally looked concerned as she examined her.

"What's wrong?" Lexie cried.

"Your baby's breech Lexie and very distressed," Sally answered softly, her mind trying to figure out the best thing to do. She had no medical equipment. She had no one to help her. She had no one to assist her. "We're going to move you into a different position."

Lexie wailed, throwing her head back in defeat. She was exhausted. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can," The experienced midwife countered. "You have to." She encouraged.

"I-I can't. I can't."

"Yes, you can."

David then appeared, towels over one arm and the water in one hand.

"Help me," Sally ordered the anxious man.

They both helped Lexie onto the floor. The midwife propped some cushions behind her.

"I can't do th-this."

"Yes, you can." Sally insisted firmly. "I'm going to deliver your baby."

* * *

And despite the midwife's concerns, she stayed positive and unrelenting in her encouragement. She was concerned that the baby's head would stuck, but luck was on their side because at four-forty pm, wailing echoed in the spacious room.

Lexie slumped back against the pillows, her hair glued to her face, her whole body was numb.

"You did it, Lexie." Sally cooed. "You have a beautiful baby boy."

A lazy smile touched her lips. It's a boy. Mark's son and Elise's brother.

"Hold him," Sally instructed David so she could cut the umbilical cord. He awkwardly took the fragile newborn in his arms. Lexie watched displeased through half open lids.

She didn't want this man anywhere near her little boy, but she's too weary to physically exhausted to do anything. A tear escaped her bloodshot eyes.

"It's alright," David sighed heavily, looking down, crestfallen. "We can try again for a girl."

Sally cut the umbilical cord.

"Give him to me," Lexie muttered the order. She didn't care if it's a boy or a girl, as long as the baby is in good health.

"What's his name?" Sally asked.

"Michael, after my father." David answered.

"No, his name is Nathan. My son's name is Nathan." He'd already taken so much from her, she wouldn't lose this too. She wanted to yell at him. He wanted to tell him that he is not the father, she's but dreaded to know the repercussions that would result in.

"Nathan," Sally rolled the name off her tongue. "That's beautiful, Lexie."

Lexie smiled, trailing her forefinger over the baby's dear little cheek. When they'd talked about having more children, Mark had told her they would call him Nathan. He'd said it was perfect. Nathan Sloan. She stared at the sleeping angel. God, he's so perfect.

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	10. Chapter 10

Lexie barely left the warmth of the bed during the days that followed, trying to recover from giving birth. Getting a decent night's sleep wasn't an option when you had a baby to feed though. Sally helped her as much as she could and she had been an absolute savior in every sense. Of course, she'd been hesitant to trust the woman at first. She didn't know anything about her. She didn't know if she was a friend of David but instinct told her she'd not been brought here through choice. Lexie had known her for a few days, but she could safely say that Sally had found a way into her frozen heart.

" Did he kidnap you?" Sally asked quietly. She held the four-day-old baby out to her awaiting mother. Lexie cradled the infant securely in her arms, concentrating on getting Nathan to feed. She wouldn't latch on but with a bit of expert advice from the observing midwife, Nathan Sloan was soon feeding perfectly.

Lexie's stare warily jolted at the door, David wasn't far away, he never was.

"You're Dr. Lexie Sloan."

She loves how that sounded. She's Lexie Sloan and she never got tired of hearing her name with that surname. It was thrilling, for someone to know that yes, she was very much alive.

She stared into the older woman's wise, green eyes.

"Everyone thinks you're dead. They thought you were having an affair, that your husband found out and lost it."

"Mark would never hurt me and I'm not having an affair, not a consenting one anyway" Lexie muttered drearily.

Nathan stopped sucking. Sally gently squeezed the baby's tiny foot. The small action brought him back to life, his eyes remained tightly shut, but he began feeding once more.

"My little girl, Elise turned five since I've been gone." Lexie ran her forefinger over the baby's forehead and cheek. She teared up. "I heard somewhere that kids, they remember their mother's voice. Do you think that's true? Do you think she'll always remember?"

"Of course she will, she does. She'll remember you." Sally wiped the tears from Lexie's cheeks using her fingers.

Lexie nodded. "This one is all his daddy. Elise is just like me, but this one, he's just like his daddy."

Sally was confused, she'd assumed David was the father of this child.

Lexie instantly recognized her mistake, her gaze snapped to the woman. "I-I had to make him believe, he would've- if I hadn't he- he'd have-"

"Lexie," Sally shook her head and squeezed her arm reassuringly. "Shh, it's alright,'' Her eyes warily darted to the door. "It's okay. I understand. I'm on your side. I'm going to help you get out of here, I promise you."

"Don't promise me that," Lexie whispered. "You have no idea what he's like," She exhaled. "Do have any idea where are we?"

Sally shook her head. "I'm not sure. I'd just come off a late night shift at the hospital and then he took me, blindfolded me."

"Where?"

"Twin Falls."

"Idaho?" Lexie's face crumpled, she suddenly felt further away from home.

"Idaho," Sally confirmed. "We were driving that long, maybe two hours."

"They'll never be going to find us," Sally pulled her into a sideways hug.

"Don't think like that. Besides, he had to let me go. If I don't show up at work people will soon start to wonder where am I and when I'm back home, I'll make sure to come back to get you." She smiled positively.

David didn't care for Sally and that was what worried Lexie the most. She had no idea what his plan for Sally. A psychopath like David is very unpredictable.

"Are you married? Do you have any children, Sally?"

"Widowed. John passed away last year."

''I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He'd been suffering from cancer for a long time, he's at peace now. I still have my son, Robert. He's twenty-seven and just got married a year ago, my granddaughter arrived shortly after."

Lexie smiled.

"Her name is Alice and she just started to walk. I have a picture here," She fiddled beneath her blue shirt for her locket. She opens the silver pendant and holds it out to an interested Lexie. She really misses things like this, the simple everyday conversations, meeting new people, exchanging stories. Living her life. She envied Sally. She had a chance to watch her child grow and now she had a grandchild. Lexie wanted that more than anything and for the first time, she was feeling hopeful that she could have it. This woman had brought her hope. This woman is her only way out.

* * *

Mark sat in his cell, the springs of the thin mattress, sticking into him. He ran a hand over his head.

Today was meant to be Elise's first visit.

It had been canceled.

His behavior wasn't satisfactory and consequently, as punishment, his visitations had all been terminated until further notice.

To say he'd gotten into a few fights was a bit of an understatement.

He couldn't stand it, being here. Locked up with so many people that deserved to be here. Men that killed their wives. It made him sick.

His most recent scruff had left him with two stitches above his left eye and a swollen cheek. The other guy looked much worse though and it scared him that he held no remorse.

Tony Williams, jailed for domestic abuse. He'd left his wife on life support and with two kids under the age of five.

The convict was arrogant and held no shame for his crime and took great pride in tormenting anyone who crossed his path.

Mark Sloan happened to cross his path.

Tony Williams happened to find Mark's important possessions, photos of his family.

He proceeded to make a few inappropriate remarks about Lexie.

Needless to say, Mark had flipped.

The only positive outcome of his behavior was that the rest of the inmates seemed to now withhold some respect towards him. He was no longer the outsider, he was one of them now. They'd not made it easy for him, he'd not retaliated till now. He'd let them fight him, but he wouldn't fight back. Things were different now, though. Men were shaking his hands, telling him Williams deserved it.

* * *

Derek had been angrier than ever when he'd been allowed his call. He ranted at him for his full five-minute allowance.

He didn't need his yelling, he knew it was stupid, he knew it wouldn't help him get him out, but he didn't regret it. In fact, breaking that bastard's nose had been more than satisfying.

He hated himself for screwing up though, for ruining his chance to see his daughter. Apparently, Elise wasn't coping well. She's wetting the bed every night.

He slid down the cold wall, his thumb running over the glossy photo. Elise was standing at Lexie's side in a floral dress. She's just two in the photo. It was a perfect day and the photo he was staring at was his favorite of his two girls. They weren't looking at the camera. Lexie was staring adoringly at their daughter. Elise's hair was short and pinned back cutely on one side. Her, cheeks were chubby and she had the innocence of a child, something she'd lost recently because of everything that happened. Elise wasn't exactly planned but they'd taken the news with open arms. His mouth went dry when he looked at their wedding photo. He picked up another picture, this one was more recent, perhaps taken only a couple of weeks before Lexie's disappearance. It was of all three of them. He couldn't get over how happy they looked. They had been so happy and it had all been cruelly snatched from beneath their feet. If he could just turn back the time, he'll do everything.

The cell door opened and his roommate waltzed in.

Mark didn't acknowledge him, he curled onto his side instead, facing the dark wall, eager to hide his tears from what he knew would be a non-understanding criminal.

He closed his eyes, he couldn't go back in time, but he could dream that he was with them instead.

* * *

Three weeks had passed. Sally is still not allowed to leave. David refused to take any chances, he couldn't risk her telling anyone.

Lexie was enjoying every moment of having a friend around. Her laugh was joyful, hopeful and real. Definitely, the first time her body had shaken with laughter for nine long months. It was infectious and Sally was laughing along with her.

"You didn't." Lexie breathed out between giggles.

"I did." She was telling Lexie about her teenage days and a little incident with her eyebrows and a razor. "I had to draw them on for a month and when we had swim class they washed off."

Lexie's laughter that had died out had a sudden burst of life and she snorted childishly.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't have any cosmetic mishaps."

Lexie shook her head. Nathan gurgled in her arms and she made a funny face at the wide-eyed baby. She opened and closed her mouth animatedly and then blew a raspberry on Nathan's cheek.

Lexie's toothy smile faltered when she noticed David watching from the doorway.

"David," Her eyes widened. He looked different. His face was flushed and glazed with perspiration.

It was when he took a step forward that she noticed the gun. His unbridled stare was ferocious and had Lexie shaking and scared.

"What are you doing?"

He wasn't looking at her, his target was the woman next to her. In a horrible moment of comprehension, Lexie's head jerked in defiance.

"No," She whispered, pushing herself off of the couch, her hold on Nathan tightened.

Sally stood, pale and aware of what is going to happen. "Take the baby into the room, Lexie." Her voice was surprisingly steady.

"No. David, no. Put the gun down, please." Lexie pleads, her courageous tone with fierce and demanding.

He couldn't hear her. He was past the point of reasoning. He wouldn't be stopped or persuaded anymore. Sally Peters had served her purpose. She was no longer needed. He needs to dispose of her now.

Nathan whimpered as though she could determine the ending to this tragic story.

"Turn around," David demanded.

Nathan's whimpers broke into a distressed cry.

Sally didn't turn around.

Lexie hurriedly placed the baby in the cot, paying no concern to the baby's shrill screams.

"David," She slowly walks towards him, determination engraved on her features. "Put the gun down."

He ignored her, aiming the gun at Sally "I said, turn around."

Sally stood, frozen in terror.

"David," Lexie cried desperately. "Please, oh please. You don't want to do this, David. Put the gun down." She grappled at his shirt, tugging relentlessly at his arm, trying to get him to lower the weapon. But he stood, tall and uncompromising.

He hit her that caused her to stumble back, landing on the hardwood floor with a loud thump, her head hit the coffee table.

The bang that followed was ear-splitting and pierced down her spine, sending coldness flowing through her veins and had the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

Her forehead was bleeding, but she was oblivious.

Adrenaline had her head jerking around and scrambling across the floor, her mouth open in dismay.

The blood was everywhere and Sally's body was lurching stiffly against the hard surface, her eyes were fighting futilely against the endless sleep that was drawing nearer. "No," Lexie brushed Sally's hair away from her pale face. "You're going to be okay," She said in denial. "Don't leave me, please." Lexie pleaded. She tried to put pressure on her wound.

Sally is gone. Her eyes were lifeless and staring at her. Her body still warm yet no longer breathing.

"Don't leave me." Lexie choked on her sobs, this woman had been her savior. She was sure she'd been going deranged, she'd not had any company, any contact with the outside world in so long. All communication had been with a psychopath and she was pretty certain she was becoming accustomed to this new life and that scared the hell out of her. Meeting Sally, having her here had been like she'd been thrown a life jacket, she truly was her savior.

Nathan was still screaming.

David's eyes were staring showing no remorse. Jealously instigated his next move. He strode towards the grieving, Lexie. His hand tangling in her wild hair. He forcefully yanked her up.

"Get off me." Lexie cried, her feet stumbling to keep up as he tugged her, painfully by her hair, toward the basement. She panicked. "No, Nathan."

The door slammed and the darkness trapped her. She hit her small, balled fists at the heavy door.

Nathan's perturbed shrieks were like an alarm bell echoing in her head. He's just three weeks old.

Lexie struggled to breathe, it felt like the air was being sucked from her lungs. She'd managed to protect this baby for nine and a half months, but now, as she listened to the unrelenting cries, she was laden with failure.

What if he cried so hard he made himself sick, it was likely, but what if he choked on his vomit. What if he got suffocated? What if he got dehydrated?

Lexie stopped her useless banging, pressing her forehead up against the cold metal door.

Less than thirty minutes ago she'd been smiling and laughing. She'd been happy and now all she could see was her friend's pained face, the blood, her baby and with that her hope of escape slipped through her shaking fingers once more.

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	11. Chapter 11

She didn't know how much time had passed when the distressing wailing finally subsided. Lexie wasn't sure what was worse. The silence had her stomach tied in knots, Nathan's cries were painful but at least they signaled he's alive. The blood on her dress and fingers had dried in the sweltering heat. She kept her fingers spread rigidly, trying to refrain from being reminded of what her hands would be forever dyed with.

She was surrounded by blackness but yet she couldn't escape the vivid red of blood soaking into the cream carpet, pink flesh turning white, lips changing to blue.

She hugged her knees to her chest, her arms securely around them and her body rocking.

Her frenzied movements helped take her mind off the throbbing pain in her head, but only for a short while.

She didn't hear when he first entered her prison but the sudden bright light had her opening her sticky eyes.

"Where's Nathan?" She croaked. She stumbled as she stood, shaking the blood back into her legs.

He'd changed. He was in clean clothes. He looked immaculate in fact, no traces of the violent crime he'd committed.

He sidestepped out of her way as she staggered back into the house, she hurried past the living room, the large blood stain left on the carpet made bile rising in the back of her throat.

Nathan wasn't in his cot. He wasn't where Lexie had left him.

Panic flared up inside her.

"Where is he?" She screeched wildly. "Where's my baby?"

"In his room," David answered simply.

He watched her trip up the stairs with sudden haste, heading to the room.

But she halted in her tracks at another room, her eyes tracing the wooden letters on the door. They hadn't been there before. They were baby blue with white polka dots and clearly spells Nathan.

"I thought it was about time Nathan had his own room."

The infant had been sleeping in the same bedroom as hers. Lexie liked it that way. She could keep him safe. She wanted to always be close to the baby.

"Bad habits start now. We don't want him not sleeping in his own bed."

He opened the door himself.

It was white but the curtains and bedding had cars all over them.

If Lexie hadn't been so sick with worry she would have allowed herself to look around, she may have even considered the room beautiful.

However, her legs carried her to the pretty white crib and she frantically scooped the baby from beneath the sheets. Her hands drifting over the little figure, her heart only returning to a normal pace when she felt Nathan's heavy little breaths. There wasn't a scratch on him. He was perfect. He'd been changed and fed and had been peacefully sleeping.

"Did you really think I'd hurt our son?" David laughed at her.

"Get out."

His laughter faded and he made a step toward her.

"Stay away from me." She warned, her feet shuffling back against the floorboards. "Stay away from us."

"Lexie-"

"No, you, you killed her, you k-killed S-Sally" She sobbed out. "You're a murderer."

"Lex-"

"GET OUT!" Nathan whimpered at his mother's deafening growl and Lexie instinctively rubbed the baby's back, cradling him against her chest.

David, surprisingly, did get out.

Lexie sat against the wall, not daring to move.

"I've got you, I've got you, baby."

Lexie stayed in the little room with Nathan in her arms for the rest of the day.

She was tired but sleep wouldn't come and every time she let her eyelids flutter shut she was haunted by Sally's face.

It wasn't until late that evening that she finally parted with Nathan's comforting little body and settled the baby in the crib.

She needed to wash, her shirt still coated in blood.

She wanted a scolding hot shower.

"Mommy will be back in a little while baby boy," Lexie promised, readjusting the blanket for the hundredth times.

She wearily made her way down the hallway.

He startled her when she opened the bedroom door. He was sitting on the bed.

"What're you doing?" Her voice threatened to break, quivering with unrelenting fear.

David's face was red with rage and his limbs were trembling as he clenched his fist. She watched his muscles contract beneath his skin.

"David," She stumbled back.

Her face contorted and her stomach twisted.

"Come here."

"Please-"

"Now." There would be no reasoning. Something in him had finally snapped. The jealousy was too vigorous, influencing his every action. She loved Nathan, she was in love with this little life and she couldn't hide that from him. He'd been patient, he was waiting for her to realize that she was in love with him too but she was yet to show it and now something in him had well and truly snapped. He'd waited long enough so he'd make her see a different way, she'd learn quickly this way.

Nathan's sudden cries from down the hall were only fueling his rage and when she muttered her son's name his foot thudded against the floor.

"Now Lexie."

"Please don't. What have I done?" She exclaimed loudly. "What have I done?"

His fingers ensnared her upper arm like a vice, so tight that purple finger marks would show tomorrow morning.

Instinct had her struggling, reeling her body towards the door.

He jerked her down and her knees crashed into the floor with a loud thump.

She scrambled, her flesh burning against the rough flooring and then his foot was on her back, the rubber sole of his shoe engraving into her skin. She couldn't breathe, her chest rammed painfully against the hard surface.

The first lash was the worst. The tough leather cracked wickedly against her fair skin, driving her body down on the floor and she screamed as the pain choked her.

He didn't give her time to recover, he beat her.

Her body soon became an amalgam of numerous aches and pains.

She wasn't even aware when he was done.

She couldn't move, she couldn't even feel, she was numb inside and out.

The severe, paralyzing detachment from the situation sent her into a shivering cold sweat.

Her face was directed toward the door, her eyes open and bloodshot but not seeing and her hair strewn messily.

He lent over her and touched her lightly, his fingers brushing against the clammy skin of her face in a corrupt imitation of a loving caress.

That night was merely the beginning.

With Sally's death came a change in David.

He was no longer calm.

He'd changed for her, he'd been everything he could and she still hadn't declared her undying love for him.

He was a prisoner of jealousy.

* * *

Over the next six months he watched her dote over Nathan, he watched her love effortlessly.

It enraged him and with that anger came violence.

He beat her into submission.

There was no talking or persuading him, he'd once listened to her, but now, her opinion no longer mattered.

He was determined to teach her respect, to teach her to behave correctly.

She'd love him. He'd make sure of it if it was the last thing he ever did.

Any mention of Mark, Elise and Sally had severe consequences. Any mention of her prior life wasn't a wise choice either.

She'd also learned things to say. He liked being told that she finds him attractive, he liked being told that she loved him, he liked being told that she was happy here, with him.

She'd been quick to learn the rules but keeping to them was easier said than done. After all, she was stubborn.

Lexie pulled the door gently, she just got Nathan off for his mid-afternoon nap. He was an easy baby, a surprisingly happy baby considering the circumstances. Lexie couldn't get over how much he smiled and gurgled.

As she made her way down the hall, slowly given her sore, aching body, the voices in the kitchen took her off guard.

Was someone here?

With silent steps she hurried down the stairs, coming to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen.

The back of a stranger met her eyes. He was wearing a scruffy looking suit and his hair was a mess.

"There you are. Lexie, this is a friend of mine, Frank Sommers" David's voice garnered her attention.

The man turned his head to look at her and she was immediately surprised at how vulnerable and nervy he looked. She also recognized him. He'd been in the newspapers, he'd been on the tv.

"Come and sit down."

She did as she was told, she joined them at the table. She didn't flinch when David kissed her hand, she forced a small smile and he smiled right back, satisfied with her behavior.

"I'll just go get your money, Frank." David stood, his controlling fingers reluctantly letting her go.

They both listened to his footsteps travel down the hall. Lexie waited until she knew he was safely inside his precious study before speaking.

"You're the reason my husband is in jail, aren't you?' She declared evenly.

Frank fidgeted in his seat. His feelings toward David were mixed. He disliked the man but he also felt guilty for feeling so much hatred because David Hall was, after all, paying for his daughter's medication. He'd already been paid what he was owed but he needed more, David didn't have to help him. He was though and Frank was grateful. At least he told himself that. He told himself that as he looked at this young woman's eyes, but it didn't make it any better. Her swollen lip and fragile figure made him want nothing more than to grab her hand and free her from this hideous lair.

But he didn't.

He couldn't.

"You're not a bad person." She said.

"Stop" He shook his head, looking down. That's exactly what he was, a bad person. "Please don't speak."

"Please, help me." Lexie was off her chair and suddenly sunk onto her knees before him. "Please, don't do this. Please, help me."

"I-I'm s-sorry." Frank spluttered apologetically. "I-I-I can't"

"You don't know what he's like. The things he makes me do, Please, Frank," Desperation laced her voice.

"I-I-I n-need the m-money" He spluttered.

Lexie's jaw opened and her brow furrowed. "I understand," She nodded "But please, help me get out of here," she pleads. "I -I'll give you a lot of money if you helped me get out of here." She offered.

"M-my daughter is sick and s-she's dying"

"I'm a doctor, I promise I'll help your daughter,"

"I'm so sorry but I can't help you"

"He killed someone, he killed Sally Peters, he killed her, Frank, please you have to-"

"Lexie!" David's voice made her jump. He was right behind her. She hated how he always managed to appear out of nowhere. His hand tangled in her long hair, tilting her head back. "What are you doing?" He sighed. "Frank here is a dear friend of mine. Get up," She staggered to her feet to avoid being yanked up by her hair. "Apologize"

"I-I'm sorry," She muttered.

"Poor Frank got a lot on his plate at the moment he doesn't need your pathetic whining, does he? Hmm?" He pulled her stiff form back against his chest and she held her breath as he kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder.

She looked at uncomfortable Frank dead in the eye, mouthing another desperate plea.

He looked away.

He didn't say anything when David turned her around and kissed her.

Frank looked away, he'd made his choice, he'd chosen his path. He couldn't help this woman, if what she said was true- if he'd actually killed Sally Peters, he could be next and he wouldn't risk his or his family's life. He just needed to get out of here as quick as possible with his money and then he could go back to pretending that Lexie didn't exist.

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	12. Chapter 12

Ok just in case there's any confusion just wanted to let you all know that it's now present day, this chapter takes off from the first chapter of the story. It's Elise's 6th birthday, they've just visited Mark in prison...

* * *

A little knock on the window of the car shook her from her stupor.

Elise was still in the back, waiting impatiently for her aunt Meredith to open the door. It had taken longer to get home than usual from seeing Mark, they'd hit five o'clock traffic and Elise had slept on their way home. She'd still been crying when Meredith had lifted her into the car but she was suddenly a lot happier now they were on home ground.

She made a goofy face through the window before setting her free.

"So birthday girl, what do you say we skip dinner and just have birthday cake instead huh?" Meredith smiled, helping Elise out of the car, her birthday balloons floating dreamily after her.

Elise's lips twitched into a cheeky smile and Meredith laughed at her.

"You're just like your mama when it comes to dessert"

The six-year old's smile widened proudly at this, her two missing front teeth showing as she nodded her head.

Meredith swung their joined hands. Moments like these were rare and she didn't take a single second for granted.

"Meredith Grey?" A man cleared his throat.

Meredith looked over the helium balloons to the person standing on the front porch. She did not notice him until now.

"Elise, I want you to go inside and go to your room, there might be something waiting for you there, okay?" Meredith raised her brow enticingly as she unlocked the front door.

Elise nodded enthusiastically, hurrying up the steps, her birthday balloons following her.

Meredith waited for the front door to click shut before she paid any attention to the man hovering awkwardly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Coming here? What do you want"

"Meredith-"

She looked at him angrily.

"Please it's about Lexie"

"I've heard all you had to say in court, Mr. Sommers. You may think she loved you but I know for a fact that she loved that little girl more than anyone and as far as I'm concerned you're the person that took her away from us, you are the reason that child doesn't speak"

"I, I know" He muttered. "B-but please, I, I might be able to h-help"

"Help? Unless you can turn back time and not sleep with my sister"

"I never slept with Lexie"

Meredith's mouth opened and closed, she took a little step back, her hand blindly holding on to the porch rail. "Excuse me?"

"Can we go inside?" He looked around cautiously.

She was silent for a long minute. "This better be good Frank"

* * *

"It's your big sister's birthday today Nathan" Lexie placed the small toy brick back on the table of the high chair. If there was one thing the eleven-month-old liked doing, it was throwing things. "She's beautiful and she'd love you"

Nathan gurgled some baby gibberish followed by a coo of Mama.

"Really?" Lexie smiled, wiping the little boy's mucky face and strawberry stained fingers. "You're a mucky thing"

Lexie jumped when David came in through the back door.

Her hand ran conscientiously down her dress, trying to smooth out any distasteful creases. It was a nervous routine she'd picked up. Her attire was something that could anger him, but she knew he liked this particular outfit and she'd made it her objective not to annoy him today.

Last night Nathan had witnessed his violence for the first time. Usually, he did it behind closed doors away from the baby but when Lexie had defiantly refused to do what he wanted, he quickly got agitated.

Lexie never wanted for her son to hear the inconsolable whimpers of hers again, even if she did seem to have forgotten all about it now.

"Come on, Nathan, Daddy got you a present," David lifted the chestnut-haired child out of his high chair.

Lexie was quick to stand and follow him outside, he'd been out there all day and she was curious about what he'd been doing.

He let the wriggling infant down when they reached the wide stretch of lawn and he tottered off freely.

David laughed. "He looks like he's on drugs."

"He likes being outside," Lexie remarked.

David nodded, sliding his hand around her and settling it on the small of her back. She ignored the immediate stinging pain of his fingers pressing against her bruise.

It wasn't until they were halfway down the garden that Lexie noticed the red and blue baby swing.

David provided for his every need. Nathan had everything a baby could want but Lexie missed being a part of that process, she missed being the one that provided for her child. She missed the parenting partnership that she'd shared with Mark.

The little boy's great big blue eyes expanded and he beamed delightedly at his mother, his little hands wavering up and down with glee.

"You wanna have a go?" Lexie coaxed, patting the red baby seat.

Nathan held his arms out to be picked up and David reacted, scooping him up and strapping him in.

"There we go. You ready?" He raised his eyebrows and grinned. "One, two, three" He pulled the seat forward and let go gently. "Weee"

Nathan giggled hysterically, it was contagious.

They spent the next half hour pushing him back and forth.

"Thank you," Lexie muttered. "This, this is really nice, he loved it," Lexie met his eyes over her son's head and he grinned.

"I don't like to hurt you. I don't want to have to do that. You just, you make it difficult for me," David said.

"I know, I'm sorry" She nodded, she didn't know if her response was genuine or just out of habit, she wasn't quite sure. He'd instilled this uncertainty in her, she didn't know whether the things she did or said were still just a charade or if she actually had been brainwashed into believing she was in the wrong. Her need to please him was greater than she wants to escape these days.

"Why don't we eat out here tonight. It's nice here, we could even go for a swim."

Lexie looked up at him and then to Nathan who was concentrating very hard at moving the five brightly colored beads on the swing, from one end of the bar to another.

She smiled easily. "We'd like that"

* * *

Mark was outside in the court area. With so much time on his hands, he usually kept busy by burning off some steam.

He threw the basketball up and it effortlessly went through the old rusty hoop.

He dribbled the ball up and down the court. His mind was on Elise. He wondered if they were home yet. If she was tucked up in bed. He wondered if Meredith sang her a song every night the way Lexie had.

The ball bounced loudly against the asphalt.

He was breathless.

He couldn't sleep at night, every time he closed his eyes he was consumed with tormenting images of his wife with another man.

Those tormenting visions were what drove him though.

The ball thumped along with his racing heart.

This was how he found his release.

He was determined to be in the best physical shape so that when he was free, he could do what no one else had.

Hunt down David Hall.

* * *

"Mark is in jail because of you" Meredith seethed in a harsh whisper. She'd ushered him into the living room, shoving the toys that were haphazardly displayed around the room, out of the way.

"Yes," He admitted.

"You stood up in court, you took an oath, you swore to tell the truth. Elise can't live with her father because of you."

"I-I know"

"L-Lexie died because of you"

"N-no,"

"No?" Anger paired with apprehension, sparked a sudden desperate longing.

"I think she's alive"

"You think? Is this some sort of sick joke?" Meredith had convinced herself a long time ago that Lexie was gone forever, that she was dead. They all had.

Perhaps they'd given up, perhaps they'd all just been trying to fill that black hole in their hearts, perhaps they're trying to do their best for the little girl that had been left behind, whatever the reason, they'd mourned Lexie as though she'd died, they'd all resigned themselves to the fact that she wasn't coming back, that she was gone. And Meredith had been convinced that letting go had been the right thing to do, it had ultimately given Elise a release and Meredith hoped that she could then install some sense of normality into her life. She knew that was what Lexie would have wanted.

"My little girl was ill. She had a tumor. I couldn't afford m-medication," His eyes darted between her frowning face and the floor. "The bank wouldn't give me a loan, no one could help. I, I needed money."

"I don't understand," She didn't want to understand. She didn't like where this was going.

"I had to confess that I was having an affair with Lexie and he got me the money," He rambled quickly.

"He?"

"D-David Hall"

Shock seeped through her, her pulse racing her to dizziness.

Mark was right.

This wasn't a coincidence.

All along he'd known and she'd doubted him.

Her breathing came in rapid and shallow gasps and her skin was suddenly clammy and cold.

Frank watched her. "I know it was wrong, I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I just needed money," The words spilled from his mouth, each word dripping with remorse. "I-I saw her."

"What?" Meredith rasped. Her feet struggled and she stumbled. He caught her arm, gently helping her quivering form to one of the plush sofas.

She was suddenly extremely weak and nauseous.

"I saw her," He repeated, pathetically kneeling on the ground before her. "She, she begged-" He covered his face with his hands.

Meredith shook her head, her nose twisting and her lips curling down, a sob daring to leave her dry mouth.

"She begged me to help her," He took a shuddering breath, daring to look at the perplexed woman. "But, I couldn't," He mouthed.

Despite her nauseousness, her hand sliced through the air with accuracy. "You couldn't?" She cried in utter disbelief. The earlier minute amount of sympathy she'd felt for him completely vanished. This man deserved to rot in hell for all she cared.

"I hate myself for it, I'll never forgive myself," He mumbled. "But my daughter..." He trailed off, swallowing back the lump in his throat.

Meredith pushed herself back into the sofa, trying to distance herself.

"Jessica died two weeks ago," He told her brokenly. "She's so young. All the money in the world couldn't save her. I can't help thinking that this is my punishment, my punishment for leaving your sister there."

Meredith's eyes softened somewhat.

"Where is she? Where is my sister?"

"I-I don't know. When he picked me up, he blindfolded me. I wanted you to know that I'm going to surrender myself to the authority. I know you must hate me but believe me I hate myself more, I can't live with myself." He stood awkwardly. "I know there's nothing I can do or say to make it better, but I wanted you to know the truth from me before I went in."

Meredith was stunned and confused as she watched him stumble in the direction of the door. "Wait," She snapped. She was overwhelmed with information but was as headstrong as ever and rationality reigned her next words. "You're not going to the police."

"Wh-what?"

"If she's alive, if she is and you come forward, David Hall will panic. He could kill her. If he knows he's being looked for you think he won't try and run?" She wrung her hands together. "If you want to make this right, you're going to help me. You're going to help me find her."

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	13. Chapter 13

"Meredith, what's wrong?" Derek gripped her arms. She called and ordered him to come home as soon as possible, she sounded hysterical and now she wasn't speaking, it wasn't really putting his worries at ease.

Lexie. Lexie. She kept saying her sister's name over and over in her head, yet she couldn't quite verbalize it.

"Meredith? Talk to me," Derek's soothing voice, jolted her from her paralyzed state. The man ran a comforting hand over her wife's forehead. "Mer?"

"She's alive," Meredith finally found her voice and suddenly she could breathe. Oxygen filled her lungs and it was the best feeling in the world. "She's alive." She repeated, a little louder this time.

"What?" Derek was confused, his face furrowed with concern.

"Lexie," She rolled the name off her tongue "Lexie, she's alive," Meredith's eyes grew wide with happiness. She didn't give him time to register this reeling news. "I know it, subconsciously I think I always knew it"

"Meredith," Derek interrupted sternly. "What are you talking about?"

"She's with David Hall."

"Oh no, not you too," Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's dead Meredith, has Mark been talking to you?"

"He was right, Derek" Meredith shook her head adamantly. "He's been right all along. We've been the worst people," Tears gathered in her eyes. All the doubt and lack of faith in her brother-in-law struck her in an instant.

"How do you know this?" Derek needed some kind of information, anything that would establish that this was more than just gut instinct.

"Frank Sommers,"

"The guy that was sleeping with her?" Derek's face crumpled.

"She never slept with him, of course, she wasn't," Meredith blurted frantically. She went on to explain everything she knew.

"Wait, he's here?" Derek cut her off when she mentioned Frank's actual whereabouts, a feral darkness suddenly consuming his eyes.

"In the living room."

She knew that look and she didn't try to stop him. She reached the living room doorway just in time to see a furious Derek throwing his fist into Frank's petrified face.

"You fucking bastard," Derek cursed.

He very rarely lost it these days. He'd been unpredictable and had, had quite a temper on him but over the years it had diminished.

He'd never felt rage like this before though. It was irrepressible and ferocious. Lexie was in the hands of some psycho and this man had been a culprit in the ruthless crime. His best friend was behind bars, his niece robbed of her childhood and this man could have stopped it all.

His numb, bawled fist drew back and connected with Frank's nose for the third time.

"Derek, stop, that's not going to help!" Mer's screech of a plea was the only thing that stopped him from throwing another punch into the man's surely broken nose. "You think that's going to solve anything?" She exclaimed. "Just stop it"

"You're lucky my wife's here," He muttered breathlessly.

"I'll get you some ice," Meredith sighed, no matter the circumstance she couldn't help but be the favorable, sympathetic one.

Derek stopped her though. "Don't you dare get him anything." He ordered sternly. "Do you think he did anything for Lexie? Do you think he got her anything?"

That's all that needed to be said for her to realize that perhaps this man did indeed need to suffer.

She took a step back, taking her side with her husband. "I should go check on Elise."

She'd not even got her foot out of the door before Derek's gruff voice sounded again, wasting no time in harassing the man. "You're going to sit down and you're going to tell us everything. Everything."

* * *

"Hey mister, where do you think you're going?" Lexie followed him to the long hallway. The little boy giggled, his little legs speeding up to try and escape his mother's arms. It was bath time and he knew it.

Nathan liked the stretch of tiled floor, it made a great road for his stroller. He liked wheeling all his stuffed animals back and forth, stopping to retrieve them when they flew from their carriage.

"Uhoh," Nathan came to an unsteady halt, backing up on wobbly legs.

Lexie smiled at the child's comical expression. "Uh-oh," Lexie impersonated. "Did your panda fall out?"

Nathan actively chattered a few unintelligible words at his Mom, holding the stuffed toy out.

Lexie nodded in understanding in the way that mothers do even when their children are talking nonsense. But on a level she was starting to understand Nathan's made up language, they spent every moment of the day after all, so it was inevitable that she pick up her son's vocabulary.

"Oh dear. Is he hurt? Why don't you give him a kiss to make him feel all better."

Nathan thrust the furry animal into his chubby face, giving the soft toy a slobbery kiss.

"Is he all better?"

"Es"

"Good, now it's time to take a bath mister."

He set off at a run at this, abandoning his stroller and making a get away with his panda.

"Nathan Sloan," Lexie scorned, sighing when the head of the boy disappeared through an open door.

"No," Lexie followed him into David's room. "We're not allowed in here," She whispered. Things had been better lately. She'd been on her best behavior and really didn't want to be found in this room, even if it was completely innocent. It wasn't as though she was snooping around, she was simply retrieving Nathan, but even so, she didn't want to take any chances.

"Come here," She crouched down next to the desk, where Nathan had taken refugee. Stubborn as his dad, Mark, he shuffled back to the very back of the desk, kicking his feet when Lexie tried to pull him out. "I think the terrible twos have started early," She sighed, sitting back on her legs. "Come on honey, you're really tired. You can have a nice bath and then have your milk and get into bed," Still Nathan didn't move.

Lexie ran a hand through her hair, preparing to be punished and yelled at, but as she was about to duck under the desk, her eyes caught the cell phone lying on top of the oak surface.

She gulped. She'd not seen a phone since she'd been here but then again this room was always kept locked.

Temptation captivated her. It was sitting there, sleek black and inviting. A key to the outside world.

Her hand twitched.

She couldn't.

She shouldn't.

But damn it, she could. Her hand sprung free, snatching the cell phone with urgency and then she shuffled beneath the desk to join Nathan in his secret den.

"Mama," Nathan grinned, seemingly ecstatic that a bath no longer appeared to be on the agenda.

"Shh honey, be quiet for Mama"

With shaking fingers, she hurriedly typed in the memorized number. Mark's phone. She pressed it to her ear apprehensively, briefly wondering if she'd keyed in the correct digits.

It went straight to voicemail and it suddenly occurred to her that he was in prison. He was in prison and he most definitely wouldn't have the luxury of using a phone. She was about to hang up, she couldn't afford to be making such foolish mistakes, but then his voice sounded.

"Hey, it's Mark, I can't get to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, bye."

Her mouth opened and her eyes shut tight. His voice had her heart racing. She wanted to cry out at how beautiful it sounded, she'd forgotten how beautiful it was and in an instant, all the longing and hope that had abandoned her filled her once more. She'd given up but hearing his voice was enough to coax her into action. Nathan tugging on her shirt, snapped her from her daze. It was as though the child knew they had a limited amount of time to do this. Lexie rubbed Nathan's chubby arm in thanks, she really didn't have time to be a total girl and cry right now.

Her fingers worked on a new number.

It rung once, twice, three, four, five times and then-

"Hello?" Meredith Grey's voice rasped down the line.

Lexie's words got stuck in her throat.

"Hello?"

She didn't know what to say. How did you start a conversation with someone you'd not spoken to in two years.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

"Mer-Meredith," It escaped her quivering lips in a low, choked whisper.

"Who is this?" She sounded pissed off, she sounded familiar, she sounded like home. "Hello?"

"Mer, it's-it's Lexie"

The line went quiet for a moment.

"L-Lexie?"

"Yes,"

"Oh my god, Lex," There was shuffling and the sound of something falling to the floor. "Oh my god"

"Meredith I-"

"Where are you?"

"Idaho. I think"

"Idaho, okay," Meredith was suddenly upbeat, this was the kind of lead she needed. "You know where?"

"N-no I, I don't. I really don't. Meredith, I didn't run away, I didn't. I'm, he- I'm-" She tried to hold the sob that followed but wasn't successful. Meredith heard. Loud and clear.

"I know, I know everything. It's okay Lex, we're going to find you."

Lexie frowned, she wanted to ask how? She wanted to ask so many questions but she suddenly felt stupid, this was stupid. She'd just successfully managed to torture herself. Meredith couldn't help her. Aside from a state name, she didn't have any information to aid her sister in finding her. She was in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you alright?" Meredith's voice went from optimistic to fear-ridden. "Did he hurt you?"

Lexie put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle another sob.

"Lexie are you still there?"

"H-How's Elise? Y-you have her right?"

"Yeah, I have her. She's doing good. She misses her mom and dad but she's doing good, she's the brightest in her class. Lexie, is he hurting you?"

School. She'd not been schooling when Lexie had left. She'd missed that important milestone.

It was then that she heard the footsteps approaching.

"Lex-"

Lexie hung up, shoving the phone behind her. She blinked furiously and tried not to breathe because she knew a loud sniffle was bound to escape.

During her short conversation, Nathan had lost his battle to sleep and was curled up with his panda in his arms.

Lexie could hear his breathing and she couldn't help but feel that the little exhales were getting louder by the second. So much that she was tempted to smother the child's face and try and stifle the sound.

The ticking clock on the mantlepiece. The thump of thick leather soles against the wooden floor.

She held her breath, waiting on tenterhooks.

Everything stopped.

The eerie silence filled her with dread, for his head appeared in front of her just a second later.

She jolted back against the wood in surprise.

He laughed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing in here anyway?" He questioned, peering into the hidey-hole.

"Nathan came in here," Lexie forced a smile and tried to look nonchalant. "He really didn't want a bath tonight, apparently under your desk is a more preferable bed," She gestured to the sleeping baby and feigned a small laugh.

"Who were you talking to?"

"T-Talking?"

"I heard you talking."

"To Nathan, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, who else would I have been talking to?"

"He's asleep."

"Only just now."

His eyes drifted to above the desk and she knew that he knew.

"I should put her down in his cot-"

"Who?" His gentle expression disappeared, his jaw tightened and a forked crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"W-What?"

"You talked to someone on the phone."

"What? I don't know what-"

"Tell me, Lexie," He sat down on the chair, looking down at her. "The police? Or was it Meredith or maybe Derek? Hmm?" She kept her lips glued together.

"I didn't-"

"I'm not stupid, Lexie. I'm really disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry." She blurted.

"You called someone, didn't you? I trusted you."

"I'm sorry."

"Give me the phone," His tone was enough to get her to move, sending icy chills down her spine.

She fumbled behind her, the phone slipping from her sweaty fingers several times before she managed to keep a tight hold on it and pass it back to its rightful owner.

"You still haven't answered me."

"M-Meredith, I-I called Meredith"

"Meredith."

"I just wanted to hear her voice, I missed her."

He closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring in anger. His hands ran roughly into his head.

Lexie warily crawled out from the desk, her hands hesitantly coming to rest on his knees. "I'm sorry," She repeated.

He exhaled heavily, his eyes opening to stare at her kneeling pleadingly before him. She had changed, perhaps not as fully as he'd have liked quite yet but he knew she wouldn't bow down quite so pathetically several months ago.

His fingers ran loosely over her blonde hair and came to stop at her cheek, dancing soothingly over her flushed skin.

"Why? Lexie, things were going so well, why did you do this?!" He exclaimed. Everything had been going so perfectly and now she ruined it. His mind went into overdrive as he comprehended the true ramifications of her actions.

"I-I miss her," Lexie claimed wearily.

His fingers suddenly dug maliciously into her chin with frustration. "Do you know what you've done?" He shook her head viciously. "They're going to be looking for us."

"T-They can't find us. I just wanted to hear her voice. I didn't tell her anything," Lexie whimpered, trying to convince him. "They won't find us," She said frantically. "We're in the middle of nowhere. They can't-"

His hold tightened at her neck and she suddenly found it harder to breathe.

Nathan had woken up with her mother's traumatic cry and was whimpering in the background.

"Y-you're s-scar-ing h-him"

He released her. "You're the reason he is crying," He corrected. Her dizziness had her toppling backward. She watched through bleary vision as he picked up the child. He curled into his chest as he cooed soothingly at him. "I'm going to get him to sleep-"

"L-let me," Lexie tried, rubbing her neck and scrambling from the floor.

"No. We're not yet done talking. You can wait right here."

* * *

"Let me talk to her Meredith," Derek had been trying to snatch the phone from her since the second she'd breathed out Lexie's name.

It had hit him like a ton of bricks. She really was alive, he could hear her muffled voice.

"Lexie?" She thwarted Derek's hundredth attempt, "Lexie?" She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. "She's gone."

"What?"

"It's dead. She hung up. You think I should ring back."

"Yes."

"No!" Frank who'd been quiet for the entirety of the conversation suddenly voiced his opinion, his voice croaky with his swollen, bloody nose.

"No one asked you."

"P-perhaps not, but you're forgetting that I know this man, probably more so than you. She's most likely hung up for a reason. Either he's taken the phone or, as I hope, she's just heard him coming, either way, you can't ring back. You'll risk her safety."

Derek clenched his fists.

"He's right," Meredith sunk onto the arm of her sofa, her head in her hands.

"Well, now we know she's in Idaho right?"

"But where? That's all she gave us" Meredith looked worried. "What if he found her talking to me? What if he's hurting her right now?"

Derek put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I've thought of something," Frank muttered, nervously speaking up.

"What?" Derek snapped in agitation.

"When I, when Lexie spoke to me she said he killed someone," Frank confessed. "Sally, Sally something. Sally...Peters?"

"Peters?" Meredith double checked, already on her feet. She disappeared out the room, returning seconds later with a laptop in hand. "Sally Peters?"

"Sally Peters, I'm positive."

Meredith efficiently typed the name into a search engine. The name soon cropped up on old news pages.

She was missing. She'd not been found. She was forty-three. She had one son. She was a midwife. She worked at a hospital and vanished without a trace eleven months ago after an evening shift.

"The poor woman."

"Why would he killed her?" Derek frowned in confusion. "He's not just a sick pervert psycho but a serial killer."

"Twin Falls, Idaho."

"What?" Derek looked over Meredith's shoulder.

"She lived in Twin Falls, Sally."

"We'll go there." Derek blurted resolutely.

"Just because that woman is from Twin Falls that doesn't mean to say that is where they are," Frank dared to point out. "He had Lexie drugged and taken from here to wherever they are, he could have done the same to Sally."

"It's a starting point."

"We have to tell Mark," Meredith's nose twisted and she closed her eyes. She didn't know that she could look him in the face.

"There's no point telling Mark," Derek disagreed.

"What?" Meredith argued. "There's every point-"

"He can't do anything from inside those walls and getting him out would mean informing the police. This is hard enough on him as it is. It's for the best this way. We're going to make it up to him." He promised and he hoped to God he could.

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	14. Chapter 14

Blinding by the white lights. A strong sterilized smell. White ceiling. Blue shapes dashing around her. The buzz of people talking. People. Children crying. Adults crying.

Lexie blinked.

"Do you know your name? Do you know what day it is?"

She tried to open her mouth. Lexie. Her name's Lexie. The dry, hacking cough that had subsided only moments before they arrived at the hospital suddenly began again. She couldn't breathe.

Her skin was rapidly turning bluish in color.

"Please, you have to help her," David's head hovered over her. "She fell down the stairs," He blurted at the doctors like he had been since they'd moved through the automatic doors. He fabricated a whole story. He told them her name was Lexie Hall, told them that she was his wife. He told them he tried to catch her. "She fell down the stairs," She was pretty certain he'd told himself that so many times now that he actually believed that was what had happened. That it had been an accident, that she'd tripped and fallen, that he'd tried to reach out and grab her hand to stop her tumbling down.

She'd not fallen down the stairs. She'd not even fallen over. Not accidentally anyway. He'd hurt her, hit her until she'd stopped moving. Not until she'd past out and non-responsive did he stop. He'd not been able to help himself. She'd deserved it, she'd provoked him. She needed to be punished for her unacceptable behavior but when her eyes had rolled back and she'd started gagging, he realized that perhaps he'd let his anger get the better of him. He'd managed so well, he'd kept his temper in check but since Nathan's arrival, he'd not been able to contain himself. He'd broken down then, apologized over and over, promised to never touch her again.

She'd woken up in a moving vehicle with Nathan whimpering in the back and David talking frantically to himself, telling her to be okay, telling her she was going to be just fine, that they'd fix her at the hospital.

The doctor pressed against her chest and she hissed. "Tha-t hu-r-ts" She wheezed.

The sharp, stabbing chest pains had worsened along with her breathing. The severe pain radiating to her back.

Someone was dabbing at her head with a compress. Stitches were most likely required and she had a suspected broken left arm.

A nurse was taking her blood pressure and then a moment later there were all kinds of medical terms being exchanged.

Pneumothorax. Pleurisy. Rapid pulse rate. Low blood pressure.

"What does that all mean?" David demanded angrily. He lost control. He lost control of his temper, he lost control of her. He lost control of the situation and no one was paying him any attention. "Will someone answer me?" He growled. "What is wrong with my wife?" He expressed true concern.

"We think she may have a collapsed lungs, sir."

"You think?"

"I can't say for certain without a chest x-ray but her symptoms are severe, we need to act now before this becomes life-threatening."

David couldn't stand still. He was pacing, trying to hush an upset Nathan.

"Sir, I think it would be best if you take your son outside, there's a family room there."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Mr. Hall, you're not helping by being in here."

"I'm not leaving."

"The best thing you can do for Lexie right now is to go outside and stay with your son."

She was taking deep, exaggerated breaths, her face contorting with every inhale and exhale.

He was reluctant but her evident pain made him concede.

He loomed over her, kissing her forehead, with tears in his eyes like the doting husband that he was playing. "I'll be back in a while sweetheart, I'm going to get Nathan some food and then I'll be right back," He fiddled with her hair and lowered his lips to the side of her face. "Be good," He exhaled into her ear, so only she could hear.

She heard it loud and clear, her hand blindly reached for Nathan and she squeezed it, praying that this wouldn't be the last time she saw her son.

As he stepped back away from the bed and out of the emergency room, the panic ensued. She was surrounded by people and yet she'd never felt so alone. Now was her moment to shout out for help but she kept silent as she'd been taught.

"Lexie we're going to make a small incision just beneath your arm" The doctor pressed two fingers to the exact point. "And then we're going to insert a tube so we'll be able to re-inflate your lung. First, we're going to cut you out of your clothes and get you into a hospital gown" The voice droned distantly.

Her unharmed arm sprang out in objection but given her current state, the weak movement didn't do much to alert the working staff to her disapproval.

The nurse slid the cold blade of the scissors carefully beneath her clinging jeans. The sickening snipping sound echoing loudly in her ears.

She felt the warm air hit her skin as the clothes were peeled away. She'd never felt more violated as if her soul were being torn from her very being. Humiliation filled her.

All doctors and assisting staff momentarily paused when her battered body came into view, the horror reflecting their eyes.

She kept her stare focused on the ceiling and everyone eventually began their tasks once more.

"What happened to you, Lexie?" The doctor asked gently, while two nurses slid a hospital gown over her naked body, much to her relief.

"I...f-fell...dow-n...the...s-stairs" She rasped painfully.

"You're safe here, you can tell us anything and it stays confidential, do you understand that?"

"I...t-tol-d...y-you...I...fe-ll"

"Lexie there are marks all over you that you couldn't have gotten when you fall, they are marks that suggest another person did this to you. If your husband is hurting you, we can get you help"

"He...d-didn-t...h-hur-t...me"

"It's alright to be scared-"

"I...f-fe...ll" She said desperately, struggling to speak at all now.

"Lexie," One of the nurses hold her shaking hand. "I promise you everything will be okay."

Lexie took three deep breaths and closed her eyes tightly. "I wa...n...t t-to go... ho..m-e"

"Where's home?" The doctor urged.

She was conflicted. Her mind told her to blurt it from the pit of her lungs but the last horrendous six hundred and seventy-four days had left her insecure, distrustful and hesitant. She was consumed with pain and yet she could still feel the heat of their judgmental stares. They'd made their own conclusions about her, created their own story that she quickly realized would forever be associated with her.

She didn't like being vulnerable and she didn't like being fussed over.

She was independent. She was strong. She was fearless. She was stubborn. She was Lexie Grey-Sloan.

She saw freedom. It was within her grasp now and she couldn't let it slip through her fingertips again.

"M-y... name...is...Sl-o-an no-t Ha-ll..." She exhaled.

She was losing consciousness, her vision was blurring, the voice was fading.

"Is there anyone you want us to call Lexie?... Lexie is there anyone we can call?"

"Mer-Meredith" She paused, struggling to focus. "Gre-y" She managed hoarsely. Liberation swept over her.

"Meredith Grey. You did good, you're safe now Lexie, I promise."

An oxygen mask was put over her ghostly white face and She was given anesthesia to numb the pain and only then did she allow herself to succumb to the darkness and close her weary eyes.

* * *

Derek and Meredith stood wearily under a glaring lamp post, both eager to get going. It had been a long day, a long day of traveling and waiting around.

"Do you think I should have brought Elise?" Meredith asked solemnly as they waited impatiently.

"No," Derek shook his head surely. "Alex and Cristina will look after her, you know that"

"But if we find Lexie she'll want to see her little girl."

"When we find Lexie she'll probably want some time to get herself together, we don't know what state she's going to be in Meredith"

The woman took a shaky breath and threaded her fingers through her hair. She had large bags under her eyes and the aircon on the plane had left her dehydrated and dried out. "Don't say that"

"I'm being realistic here, we don't know what she's been through. The last thing Elise needs is to be traumatized further by seeing her mom completely screwed up. We don't know what she saw the day of Lexie's disappearance but it was enough to stop her talking"

Meredith nodded glumly. "Maybe I should just ring and check if she's alright"

"Meredith she's fine. Alex's good at kids. Cristina's.." Derek stop for a second thinking what to say next "She's Cristina okay?"

"I'm acting like an overprotective mom right now, am I?" She muttered with a forced, uneasy laugh. It was the first time she'd well and truly been away from the kid in the last two years.

"You have been like a mom to her, it's a given for you to have separation anxieties"

"I'm not her mom."

"No, but what you've done Meredith is so brave, we're all really proud of you, I am really proud of you."

She teared up. "I'd do anything for my sister, Derek" She murmured.

* * *

"I've got the keys" Frank interrupted, jangling the rental car's keys in front of them. Derek snatched them. "Parking lot A5" He muttered in response to Derek's demanding look.

The three of them headed toward the said car park to retrieve their car when Meredith's cell started buzzing. She fumbled in the depths of her handbag, shoving her other bag- which was filled with items for Lexie, into Derek's unprepared arms. She finally found it, quickly pressing it to her ear, expecting to hear Cristina's voice.

"Is this Dr. Meredith Grey?"

"Yes?" Meredith's brow furrowed. She thinks this has something to do with work. She'd given strict instructions not to be called under any circumstances.

"Hello, I'm Janice Meyer and I'm calling from St. Luke's Boise Medical Center, Idaho."

"R-right," Meredith stuttered, her stomach instantly tied in knots. "What, what is this about?"

"It's about Lexie Sloan."

* * *

"Oh Lexie, you're awake. I'm so worried." David bent forward from his seat.

Lexie's eyes were half open. She'd been asleep for several hours. It took her a second to realize exactly where she was, exactly why she was here.

"Na-tha-n,"

"Nathan's fine, he's fine, one of the nurses is looking after him," He held her hand, the hand that wasn't encased in a plaster cast, the arm that wasn't broken. "You're going to be okay" He nodded quietly. "We can go home soon and forget all about this, okay?"

"Sir I'm going to ask you to please step outside," Lexie's doctor appeared.

"What? Why, can't you see my wife needs me here right now"

"Sir the officers are waiting outside, they'd like to talk to you"

"What?"

"They just want to ask you a few questions. You either go calmly or I'm afraid I'll have to call security."

His eyes narrowed and his head swiveled to look into Lexie's bloodshot eyes. "What did you tell them?" He growled.

"N-noth-"

"She's making it up. She's delusional. She-"

"Mr. Hall please step outside"

He clenched his fists and Lexie watched him shake with anger.

The abrupt transformation was terrifying.

His hand abruptly swiped out and hit the silver medical tray, knocking all its equipment clattering to the floor.

"Fuck! Lexie!" He shouted.

The two nurses took a fearful step back and Lexie grimaced.

"Mr. Hall," The doctor said sternly. "I'm not going to ask you again."

It was then that he pulled out his gun and Lexie's breath became short for a whole different reason.

Panic.

The memories that she'd tried to repress, the details of Sally's death flooded her. She didn't want to watch anyone die again, not because of her.

"D-David please.."

"Shut up. Just shut up. I don't want to hear a fucking word from you," He kept his gun trained on the medical staff. "You're all going to listen to me," He snapped, his brow furrowed and grim beads of sweat trailing down his forehead. "You're going to help me get her out of here. Do you understand? There'll be no fucking security, no fucking around. If you do anything I don't tell you to do, then I won't have any problem with shooting your brains out, understand?"

"Mr. Hall-"

"Do you understand?"

"Y-yes. But Mr. Hall, Lexie's not out of the woods just yet, it's important that she stays in the hospital given her condition, she just got out of surgery," The Doctor responded calmly.

He closed his eyes and kicked at the bed in frustration. Lexie winced as a stabbing cramp spread down her chest with the jolt.

"It's important that she stays still, she needs to rest," The older man stressed.

"Shut up. Just shut up!"

The steady beeping sound that had been coming from the monitor suddenly morphed into one singular, alarming moan.

David's stare fixated on Lexie. Her eyes were closed unlike moments before.

"What's that noise? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," The doctor strode forward.

"Did I tell you to move? Stay where you fucking are."

"Mr. Hall if you truly care for Lexie you'll let us check her," The doctor ignored the gun being wavered in his direction, striding forward bravely.

"I just want her to be okay."

"Then step aside. Son, I know you're upset but Lexie could die if you don't let us take care of her," The professional stated gently. "Give me the gun and move aside."

David shifted his weight, confusion masking his face.

"I know you love her David, she needs our help. She's crashing."

He shakily put the gun down, his shoulders slouching in defeat as he haphazardly kissed her forehead repeatedly before staggering backward.

The nurses and doctor dashed to the bed and began assessing the situation.

"She's not breathing."

"Fix her," He shouted. "Will she be alright? Please help her," He stumbled back into the wall, sloping down the hard surface and cradling his head is hands. "I'm sorry, please don't let her die, please, fix her. Please."

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	15. Chapter 15

"Callie, what's going on?" Mark demanded. She hasn't spoken since she walked into the visiting room. Her well-practiced speech that she'd repeated over and over in the wing mirror of the car, which had left her nearly killing herself on several occasions on the way here, was now completely blank in her head. "Did something happened?" He'd not been expecting a visit. She usually came on Fridays with Arizona after their shift.

Callie nodded. Something had happened.

"You're free Mark."

"What?" If that was meant to be a joke, it wasn't funny.

"It's going to take a couple of days, there are documents and legislation and stuff but you're free Mark," She'd got a phone call from Derek several hours ago confirming that Lexie had been admitted to a hospital and that they were on their way there. They haven't actually seen her yet, they didn't even know for sure if it was really her but. She didn't need any more information to take action. She'd been on the phone in seconds, working on getting her friend out of prison. It was just a matter of time. She provided them with the facts.

He didn't speak. He couldn't speak.

"In a couple of days you're going to be free, you're going to be free and with Elise," She paused. "...and Little Grey"

He looked up slowly. Confusion of his sudden release, obscured of what she'd just said.

Little Grey. Lexie.

His eyes circled into two golf balls.

Callie nodded, smiling as recognition formed on his face. "She's been found, Mark"

"W-What?" It came out in a hoarse mutter. He pinched the skin at his wrists, this wasn't funny. He needs to wake up.

Callie stood from her chair, edging around the table and kneeling before him, her soft hand gently rested on his cheek and he'd never felt anything so real. "She's alive Mark."

"W-where? She, she's okay, right?"

"Idaho, in St. Luke's Boise Medical Center."

"Hospital?"

"I don't know the details. Meredith and Derek should be arriving there by now. We've not been told much, just that she's stable."

He couldn't breathe.

"They need to let me go," He declared.

She's alive. She's alive. She's alive.

"Mark, there are laws, the police understand the situation but they-"

"I'm fucking innocent."

"They know now, I've told them everything I know but they have to follow up an investigation. There are papers that need to be signed and-"

"I don't care about their fucking papers. I care about my wife that's lying in a hospital somewhere," He tried to stand up but his legs failed him and he collapsed to the ground. Callie gathered him in her arms, desperately trying to comfort him.

"It's going to be okay now, Mark. It's all over now."

She felt her shirt grow damp with his tears and his body shakes, she swallowed thickly. Mark Sloan rarely cried and she hated it. She wanted it to stop because it was breaking her heart.

"We'll have her home in no time. We'll put this behind us."

Her reassurance did nothing to calm him. He didn't see it her way. Call him pessimistic but it was the truth. They'd never have the life they'd once had. They couldn't. "It'll never be okay, Torres. How can it be? It'll never be over."

* * *

"I want to stay with her, I want to stay with her until I know she's okay. You've got no right. She's my wife. She's mine, she's mine." David struggled in his restraints as he was led, or more correctly, dragged out of the premises.

The two officers stopped to directly speak to him. "We have every right, sir."

Meredith and Derek turned away from the front desk. Their world stopping as they took in the handcuffed man.

They recognized that man, they knew him.

David Hall.

"There's been a misunderstanding. I'd never hurt her. I love her, I'd never hurt her. She's my wife."

"If that's the case then this will all be resolved before you know it. You've just got to come down the station and clarify few things for us."

"And then I can go?"

He got no response.

Blood pumped furiously through their bodies, their hearts beating loudly in their ears.

A blast of loathing horror had Meredith clinging on to her husband's arm.

The malice hatred kept Derek frozen, struck with disbelief and when he finally tried to propel himself towards the man, Meredith's figure hindered his revenge. He wanted to end this man's life. He owed Lexie, he owed Mark.

"No," Meredith cried. "Derek, no." Her nails dug into him and she gripped him tighter. "Do you want to go to prison too? You think that will help?"

"He-"

"I know, and we will have justice Derek but not like that, right now Lexie is lying in this hospital somewhere and I just, I want to, I need to see her," Her voice caught in her throat and although he'd never know quite how he managed it, he accumulated enough willpower to not break free and abandon her in favor of doing exactly what instinct was telling him.

He watched David being directed into a police car outside and immediately forced himself to turn away.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd?"

"Yes," They both turned their attention back to the front desk.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I understand that this must be difficult for you. If you'd like to follow me we can talk somewhere more private."

Meredith opened her mouth to argue but the doctor was already walking down the hall, forcing the pair to follow.

The small room he invited them into was like a little sanctuary away from the imminent terror that was eating away at their insides.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Derek crossed his arms and stood up straight, standing in an intimidating stance like he did when he was in the middle of an important meeting when he wanted something to go his way. He wanted this to go his way. He wanted the man to tell him everything was fine. But an influencing posture would never be able to change the outcome of the doctor's answer, they were talking life and death.

"Lexie just got out of surgery which is why I'm afraid you've been kept waiting."

"Surgery? We were told on the phone that she's stable?"

"She was, there was an incident earlier and Lexie went into cardiac arrest. She had a collapsed lungs but it was worse than we'd initially thought. We'd inserted a tube but clogging occurred, which resulted in a recurrent pneumothorax and blood clotting, putting her life in serious jeopardy. We had to perform emergency surgery to seal her lung and prevent air leaking."

"Is she alright?" Meredith did fully understand the medical terms and so on, but her mind was reeling with one thing only. Was Lexie okay? Was she going to be okay?

"The surgery was a success, she's in intensive care but I have every belief that she'll make a full recovery."

Immediate relief warmed them.

"Can we be able to transfer her to a different hospital?" Derek asked. He wanted to get her home. He wanted her to be somewhere she felt safe. He wanted to bring her home like Mark had pleaded him to do so.

"Given her condition, I don't think that's wise, not for the next few days at least. I'd like to warn you, judging by her physical wounds, it's clear that she's been subjected to an awful lot of abuse during the time she's been held captive. When she's fully awake I'd like to have a psychiatrist talk to her so we can get a full assessment of her condition."

All they could do was a nod. "We want to see her now."

"Of course. She'll still be asleep for a couple of hours but you're welcome to sit with her."

"We'd like that."

They passed visitors, people coming to see family members, people coming to say goodbye. Some people were broken, their faces filled with loss, but in contrast, others were filled with tremendous happiness and relief. They were the lucky ones, they were the ones that would be taking home their loved ones.

Lexie was in the ICU and both Derek and Meredith had to scrub their hands and go through a disinfectant ritual before they were allowed in.

"I'm scared," Meredith announced, her feet slowing to a halt as they followed a nurse towards the room.

"It's okay," Derek took her by the arm and they were soon standing in front of a large square window, neither of both daring to look through.

"Here we are," The nurse said softly. "I'll leave you two to it." She offered them a smile that said so much about what was awaiting them on the other side. Her shoes squeaked against the floor as she disappeared into a room further down.

"Isn't it strange. I've waited and wished for this moment many times than I'll ever be able to count, and now I don't want to go in," Meredith licked her lips and took a heavy breath. They both looked up through the glass. The room was dim, one light aglow beside the bed.

The same thought entered their heads within seconds.

This wasn't Lexie. It can't be.

And with that thought, they both walked into the foreboding room to get a better look at the frail woman.

It wasn't Lexie. It can't be.

But it was and it didn't matter how much she wanted Lexie found, Meredith instantly wished that this wasn't her sister. That it was a mistake.

Meredith didn't find that solace that she craved that she'd so been expecting to upon seeing her.

Her hair was blonde. She was skinnier than ever, bruises all over her body and Meredith wanted to fix it all, fix it all before she woke up.

Lexie may have been here, right in front of her but she was still inaccessible, still lost.

"Oh, my god," Meredith's feet fell from beneath her and Derek caught her around the waist. "L-Lexie.." Her cry echoed with the steady beeps coming from the monitor, composing a strange, mourning song.

Derek gulped, allowing her to use him for support, allowing her to sob into his chest.

He didn't promise her that she had nothing to worry about, that her sister would be just fine because he didn't want to make a promise he knew he couldn't keep. This was something they'd have to live with forever, this was something Lexie would never just forget, that any of them could ever just forget.

She cried into his stiff arms until she couldn't possibly produce any more tears and he continued to hold her, only when her breathing had returned to normal did he dare to release her and guide her to the bed, into an awaiting chair.

"H-hey you," Meredith eventually sniffled. "We're here Lex. We're here and we're not going anywhere and Sloan will be here soon. He, He'd be here right now if he could."

Derek didn't speak. He couldn't. He took the vacant seat on the other side of the bed and watched Meredith fiddle with her sister's limp fingers, listened to her speak, listened to her ramble on and on.

It wasn't until he took a glance at his watch, he cleared his throat and interrupted her.

"Meredith, I'm going to talk to her doctors and I want to see her tests and scans, and talk to Callie to let her know what's going on here and see how things are going on there. They might need Frank to help speed up Mark's release."

The jittery man, Frank, had been left in the parking lot, Meredith had insisted he wouldn't do a runner, that despite all the wrongs he'd done, he was eager to repent for his sins. Derek had been reluctant to leave him unattended but decided against dragging him along. They hadn't known the situation inside at that time and couldn't risk David seeing him. Besides, Derek had promised to make his life a living hell if he left the car.

"That's a good idea. You should have him go down the station so they can contact the prison directly. You want me to come?"

"No, no. You should stay here. I'll be as quick as I can. Do you want anything?Coffee?"

"Maybe just some water."

"Okay. Water." He gave her a quick smile, hesitantly leaving the stifling room, glancing over his shoulder one last time.

He inhaled sharply on exiting, he felt like he could breathe again.

"Excuse me, are you a family of Lexie Sloan?"

His eyes sprang open. Apparently, he couldn't have just five minutes to himself to gather his thoughts. "Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Nathan."

"Okay?"

"Well, I know this is difficult given the circumstances, but we're a busy hospital and it would be really helpful if you could look after him."

Derek's brow furrowed. "Him?"

"He's fine," The nurse looked puzzled. "There's nothing wrong with him, in fact, I'd say he's very healthy."

"Healthy?" Derek snapped perhaps a little too angrily, he couldn't help it. What is this woman talking about? He didn't appreciate her talking nonsense.

"Oh," the nurse's eyes widened.

"Oh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm talking about Nathan, Lexie's son. Nathan."

"Her what now?" Derek's mouth went dry and his eyes narrowed.

"Her son. Nathan."

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	16. Chapter 16

Mark slid the t-shirt over his head, inhaling the familiar smell of detergent.

It smells like home.

He was free to go home.

He grabbed his watch and wedding ring from the plastic bag and slid them back onto their respective limbs. Taking a second to appreciate the glint of his wedding ring and everything that it resembled.

The last twelve hours had passed at a tortuously slow rate. He'd been beside himself, pacing back and forth in the small cell.

Knowing that she's out there lying in the hospital bed and he can't do anything because he's still stuck in this prison cell, completely infuriated him. Derek and Meredith were probably with her now.

The only thing in life that Mark Sloan had ever properly strived for was Lexie, without her nothing else mattered, needless to say, his trapped form was becoming even more restless with every passing minute.

He'd been surprised yet blissfully relieved when he'd been told that seeing as this was a special circumstance they'd managed to prioritize his release and that he was free to go.

He'd asked if they meant now and the officer had just smiled and patted him on the back announcing that yes, he was a free man.

Mark stepped outside the building and draw a deep breath. A few more steps and he'd be through the large raw iron gates and free at last.

The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

He could see Elise waiting, along with her Aunt Callie next to an SUV.

She was wearing a white summer dress. No matter what the situation, that little girl could and would always be able to brighten his day. Happiness surged through him. She looked every bit like Lexie, especially now that she was getting so tall.

He watched her run around the car, he could hear her giggling as Callie finally caught up to her and tickled her sides.

"Gotcha," Callie chanted, tapping her nose. "Look who's over there Elise."

The little girl looked at him.

Her face lit up with pure elation and she instantly sprinted.

Mark stepped over the threshold.

He was free.

A seconds later, Elise was in his strong arms and he was swinging her around and throwing her into the air.

She laughed and it fueled his own laughter. He was going to be a proper father again. He'd be able to tuck her into bed and make pancakes with her. He'd help her with her homework and take her to the park.

"Oh, Elise." He held her head to his shoulder, kissing her head over and over again. She pulled back and looked at him, grinning and he was quick to notice what was so different. "Wow, hello gappy," He inspected the hole where her two front baby teeth had been.

She put her teeth together and stuck her tongue through the remaining hole, proudly demonstrating the wonders of her mouth.

He laughed. "Did the tooth fairy visited you?"

She nodded and held up ten fingers. "You got ten dollars?!" He exclaimed. "Woah, you're rich."

"I didn't know if I should bring her?" Callie spoke, looking at him questioningly but unable to conceal the jubilant smile on her face. He let Elise down and instigated a hug from Callie.

"Thank you for getting me out of there."

She shook her head dismissively. "Frank came forward, told them he'd lied in court. I'm so sorry Mark." She was apologizing for everything. For not being there as much as she perhaps could have. For not trusting him, for not being the friend he'd needed. At the end of the day, he knew, logically she'd done all she could. She'd have never been able to change what had gone on, she'd helped in freeing him, he knew she'd been on the phone and yelling at people for the last twenty-four hours and for that he'd always be eternally grateful. "If you don't think it's a good idea, if you'd rather-, I can stay here with her until you get back." She exhaled into his ear.

He pulled back, his hand naturally slipping into his daughter's. "She has to come," Mark shook his head dismissively. He knew this was going to be hard but he couldn't block Elise out, she needed to see her mother just as much as he did. "Have you told her?"

"No, just that you're coming home now," Callie put her hand on her hip and looked down uneasily. "I thought you should be the one, I didn't know how." She admitted.

He crouched down. "Elise. Baby"

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but laugh. She really did look happy, happier than he'd ever seen her.

"Elise," He repeated, taking her little hands. "Before we go home we're going to go on a little trip"

He understood the frown that formed on her face. She'd had enough of being lied to. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home with him, to her house and her room. She didn't want to go on a trip.

"It's okay, we are going home. We have to get Mommy first"

Her mother wasn't something that was mentioned much any longer. In the beginning, there had been frequent promises that she'd be home soon, but then as time went by, Lexie's existence was a subject that diminished. Like hundreds of people in the world, she'd become lost.

Elise looked at him disbelievingly.

"Do you want to do that? Then we can all be together again," He tried to relieve her inevitable doubt, tried to restore her confidence in him. "I promise."

He'd known this was going to be difficult but contemplating a conversation was a little different to executing it.

Her head nodded and she sucked on her bottom lip, her fingers fiddling with his freshly ironed t-shirt.

He lifted her back into his arms, he wasn't planning on letting her out of his sight. He had two years of her childhood to make up for and he was starting now. "Let's get going then, shall we?"

* * *

"He's Lexie's?" Derek peered through the viewing window. There were several children in the playroom but their eyes homed in on one in particular. He was the smallest child in the room.

"We did a test, it's positive." The nurse explained.

"Is David Hall the father?" Meredith bravely asked the one question that had been plaguing them since they'd been informed of this unknown life. Derek hadn't been able to come down here alone. He'd told her in a frenzy and Meredith had sat glued to her chair in silence for ten minutes before getting up and saying they had to go and see the mystery baby.

"The police took him away before we could decipher that, but we're assuming that at the moment."

"That bastard," Derek cursed, his temple burning with anger.

"Can we go in?" Meredith crossed her arms over herself.

"Of course. he's not a happy little boy right now, he's such a sweet thing but not surprisingly he's been sobbing for his mother since he was brought here."

"Meredith," Derek shook his head uncomfortably when she reached for the door handle.

"Derek, he's an innocent child. He's Lexie's child. Regardless of who the father is, he's still my nephew." With that said the defiant woman walked into the nursery area leaving him outside. He watched closely.

It wasn't what you'd describe as a successful meeting. Nathan cowered away from her and began to cry. Needless to say, the little boy wasn't use to strangers. In fact, he'd only ever been in the presence of her mother and the man he'd been taught was his father. Since being taken away from all he knew and watching his mother being fussed over by lots of doctors, he'd been inconsolable.

Derek sighed. He didn't know how Mark was going to take this. He knew without a doubt he'd take this child and bring him up as his own but he knew that however brave and moral that was, it would damage him immensely. Every time he'd look at this little boy he'd think about David Hall.

It was an impossible situation, a situation that Derek was still struggling to fathom himself, a situation that in his eyes was in no way rectifiable.

* * *

The sterile smell of the unfamiliar hospital was a smell that would always stay with Mark.

The purpose of their visit together with the foreign environment immediately made him mistrust everyone. The doctors weren't capable, nothing was right.

"Lexie Sloan," He said shortly. The nurse at the front desk looked up, her eyes narrowed. "Alexandra Caroline Grey-Sloan," He demanded rudely.

"Mark," Callie shunned. "I'm sorry," She addressed the woman and pushed Mark aside. "Could you tell us where she is, please?"

"Are you a family?"

"Yes. Her husband" Mark tapped his foot impatiently. He'd waited long enough. Two years was long enough.

The woman's face immediately softened. She knew the story, everyone did. The media had been a nightmare over the last couple of days, anyone that came in demanding to see Lexie and had more often than not turned out to be some creep pretending to be her family just to get a story.

"I'll need to see some proof of identity."

Mark held out his ID and the lady smiled regrettably. "Okay, Dr. Sloan, I'll have a nurse to escort you both up to the ICU"

"ICU?" His face blanched.

"She's stable, but her doctors will be able to tell you more. Just hold on one moment please."

Mark glanced at Callie and she forced a high spirited smile. "She's okay. I told you, I talked to Shepherd briefly earlier. She's stable."

The unknowing, the uncertainty was too much.

Elise's sniffles played as a welcomed distraction.

He lifted her up. "It's alright sweetie"

It had been a long day of traveling. Their flights had been delayed for a couple of hours so Jackson offered the Avery's private plane and the six-year-old was overtired and overwhelmed. She settled her head on his shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth, a habit she'd quickly reverted to when this nightmare began.

"Dr. Sloan?" The man smiled. "I'm Doctor Brace. I've been treating your wife. It's so nice to meet you."

He nodded blankly.

"Would you like to come with me. I'm sure you're eager to see Lexie. She's awake."

* * *

"There you go, sweetie." The middle age nurse put the glass of water back on the side. Lexie had been awake for a little over an hour now. A doctor had been and went, he'd checked her over, prodded her here and there and spoke so gently as though she might break at any given moment. She'd been a little hazy, still drugged up and sleepy, so hadn't responded for the most part and couldn't really remember much of what he'd said now. "Do you want anything else, honey?"

Lexie tried not to look at her, she didn't know if it was simply the attire and the gentle voice, but this woman reminded her painfully of Sally so much, so that she had found herself trying to ignore her presence altogether. She'd frantically asked about Nathan's whereabouts but once informed that he was in safe hands she'd remained quiet. Not that it mattered. The woman had gone on to ramble about Meredith and Derek and how lovely they seemed and that they'd gone down to see Nathan just a short while ago.

Lexie had swallowed hard at this. She hadn't expected anyone to be here as of yet. In fact, she'd been expecting David to walk in at any given moment.

"Where, where's David? The man who brought me in?" Lexie asked groggily, she was still so tired and her mouth felt like sandpaper.

"Well, he's in police's custody now. You're safe here Lexie, he can't hurt you here."

Police.

He was gone. She was free from harm.

She couldn't quite believe it.

She cherished that wonderful feeling but was wary about letting it wash over her.

She was no longer under the reign of a deranged man. She would no longer be manipulated into doing things she didn't want.

Want. She'd be able to do what she wanted. That concept alone was hard to get her head around.

It was while she was trying to digest all this when Meredith and Derek slipped into the room unheard.

She was oblivious at first.

The tubes that were hooked up to her and her aching body had her stiffly settled in one position, her face directed away from the door.

"I'll give you three a minute. You just push that button if you need anything," The nurse broke Lexie's chain of thought and her bleary eyes slowly drifted over to the two nervous visitors.

Despite her knowledge that they were here in the hospital, her fuzzy vision had her thinking that it was simply a clever optical illusion. It wasn't until Meredith's distinct voice filtered through the room that she believed it was actually them, that they were definitely here before her.

"Lexie," Meredith gushed.

Lexie didn't feel what she'd been anticipating. The prospect of seeing the people she loves again had been her one and only dream. But she didn't feel a great sense of relief, instead, she felt numb. She wanted to disguise herself. She didn't want to be seen, not by these people. Not by her family and friends. She didn't want their pity.

However, she forced a bright smile in an attempt to mask the broken shell that was now Lexie Sloan. "Mer, Derek. " Her voice was thick and rusty, the unfamiliar sound only heightening their nerves.

"How, how are you feeling little Grey?" Derek took himself and Meredith over to the two chairs at the side of her bed, surprised that his legs didn't give away as he went.

"I'm fine," She answered gruffly.

It was uncomfortable, horribly uncomfortable. Neither one of them knew what was the best thing to say or do. They don't know how to converse with a person that's been held captive for two years.

"You don't look fine"

"I'm going to be okay." She looked at her plaster casted arm. "I fell down the stairs," She divulged distractedly. She wouldn't be the vulnerable girl, she wouldn't. "It was stupid," She muttered.

Derek and Meredith shared a look of concern and disbelief.

"You didn't fall down the stairs, Lex... but you know that, right?" Meredith frowned, her lips pursed together. She was using every last bit of self-restraint to stop herself from crying.

Lexie's eyes rolled toward her sister and even in her state, she managed to stare her out. "I fell down the stairs," She dismissed.

Derek cleared his throat. "We don't have to talk about what happened right now. All that matters is that you're safe now."

A troublesome silence blanketed the room.

There was only one question, one thing Lexie wanted to know and it took minutes of cumbersome silence for her to pluck up courage and ask it.

"Where's Mark?"

"Well, er," Meredith began but her voice ceased to work when she regarded the lone figure standing in the doorway.

Lexie followed her gaze. She was sure her heart stopped beating for a moment.

"I'm right here."

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm right here."

The aching pain that Meredith and Derek had felt since stepping foot into the room was relieved upon seeing Mark. He could fix this, he was the only one that could fix this, the only one that could fix her.

They stood promptly.

"We'll be outside," Meredith muttered. Feet shuffled against the floor and Mark felt their clammy hands squeeze his arm encouragingly and then they were alone.

Just him and her.

Mark hadn't felt like this. It was as though time had stopped. His heart had stopped. The loud ongoing buzz of the hospital had faded and the steady beeping machine that she was hooked up to was all he could hear. She hadn't moved, not even blinked, just paralyzed. He took her in. Every last detail. His eyes lingering on the particular features that hadn't been there before. The stitches on her forehead. Her broken arm. The change of hair color. Her gaunt face.

Her brown eyes were wide and staring at him. He didn't know what to do or say, whether to stand or sit. There was never this weighty silence between them before, it was filled with anguish and loss.

"What have you done to your hair?" She was the one to break it, her voice was thick and scratchy.

He ran his hand over his head. "I, they have to cut it short when I entered the prison," He shrugged a shoulder nervously "It'll grow back," He gave her a small smile, never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought the first thing they'd say to each other would concern the subject of hair. "Yours is different too," He noted uncouthly.

"It'll fade," She assured, avoiding his eyes.

"I like it," His aim was to make her at ease.

"No, you don't, you said I can't pull off being a blonde."

She was right he said that before.

"Are you in pain?"

"No," She shook her head. "The doctors have got me drugged up," She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and he couldn't bear the opposing silence that was quick to invade the room once more.

He strode over to the bed. Two hasty steps and he was directly beside her.

"Lex," His throat constricted and despite his awareness of the ordeal she'd been through and the burning knowledge that she would need space and time, he smothered her. Minding all the medical equipment, his head came to rest in the crook of her neck, his hands tangling in her blonde hair.

His sob echoed in her ear and she felt overcome with a mixture of joy and gut-wrenching sadness.

He was real. This wasn't a fantasy, it was a reality.

"I love you."

She hated that those words came with a nauseating effect but her mind also registered that his vow was genuine, heartfelt and factual.

"I'm so sorry Lex, I-I tried, I did, I-I.."

"Shh," Instinctively, her working, weak arm rose, her hand coming to rest on the back of his neck. "I know."

He pulled back, looking into those eyes he'd envisioned night after night. They were just as he'd imagined, as vivid as ever, only something had changed. They were still looking but no longer seeing, still shining but no longer sparkling.

His fingers threaded through hers and the glint of his wedding ring reflected in her glassy orbs.

She was distinctly unlike the person he'd known, loved and married. She remorsefully realized this as he stared, searching for Lexie.

"I-I, lost my ring," She divulged in a whisper.

"I've got it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Well, the police had it, but we'll get it back."

She nodded, watching his hands, the hands she loved so much, fiddle with her hospital gown.

"I'm so- so sorry, Mark."

His eyes shifted to hers and he shook his head vigorously. "Don't you dare apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing."

She didn't look so sure.

"I thought I lost you forever," He pressed his fingers into her palm, studying the lines he knew so well. But there was an additional mark. A scar. A scar going vertically across the diameter of her hand.

She pulled her hand away, her fingers curling into a weak fist.

"God, what did he do to you?" Uncontainable anger descended upon him.

He detested. Hated. Despised. Loathed David Hall.

He wanted, needed to deprive the man of any manner of life. He wanted to destroy him bit by bit and watch the pain snare him into an unimaginable death.

Lexie watched it invade him and felt unmistakable guilt for his sorrow.

"It's just a scratch," She attempted to dispel whatever thoughts were running circles around his mind. "My blood had to be on your clothes," That day seemed forever ago now.

Mark's heart wavered. He'd spent so many days, hours, minutes, wondering what exactly happened on the morning she'd been taken.

He knew he shouldn't ambush her, he restrained himself from asking questions, there was plenty of time for that later.

She closed her eyes tightly when he laid his head on the mattress.

She hated herself for wanting to push him away, for wanting his hands away from her.

He wasn't oblivious to her body stiffening with his close proximity. He tried to ignore it, tried to tell himself it was to be expected. But he would be lying if he said that in all his wonderful dreams of them reuniting she hadn't embraced him and held onto him for dear life.

He'd prepared himself for her to be in such an awful state, he'd not been naive. But he hadn't expected her to be so bereft of life, so blank and despondent.

He tilted his head, staring up at her closed lids.

"Hey, E-Elise, Elise's outside, do you feel up to seeing her?" He grappled for anything, something to insight some hope inside of her.

Her lashes flickered as her eyes opened and she licked her cracked lips. "I...I don't know"

Her stomach tightened.

Of course, she wanted to see her little girl. Of course, she did. She just didn't want her to see her mom like this. She didn't want to frighten her and she was scared, scared that Elise would hate her for being gone for so long.

"It's just I, I don't think-I'm not sure I can, I don't, I" She sighed. "How is she?"

A small proud smile graced his lips. "More and more like her beautiful mother. She's doing really well in school, the brightest in her class"

"Yeah?" Lexie said softly.

"There's something you should know" His smile faltered and panic flared in her eyes. "It's okay" He reassured. "It's just before you do see her I want to warn you that Elise, s-she stopped talking."

"What?" Lexie didn't understand. Elise was a chatterbox. Everyone knew that. Everyone laughed about it, people always say that she's the most upbeat talkative child.

"She hasn't spoken. Not a single word since you've been gone," Mark affirmed.

Lexie's face contorted and Mark watched helplessly as her eyes filled with tears.

"She's fine though Lex, she really is. Meredith and Derek have been brilliant," He'd had time to deal with the difficulty and known hardships their little girl had gone through, she had not. She'd told herself Elise was happy, she was with her family.

She stifled her cries, blinking away the tears.

"She's okay, sweetheart."

She grimaced noticeably at the term of endearment and Mark wanted to be sick. It didn't take a genius to work out why she was cringing. He'd called her that.

"She needed me, she needed me and I've not been there," Lexie exhaled.

"That's not your fault. You protected her Lexie. I don't know what happened that day but you protected our little girl," He said without a doubt. His voice strong and proud.

"She was so brave," Tears flowed down her cheeks. "She was so brave, she did exactly as I said. I hid her in our closet. I told her it was like hide and seek, I told her she couldn't come out. She must have, she must have seen them. She must have heard them. She must have been so scared. They were going to kill her. They would've k-killed her if they'd found her."

"Hey" Mark's hand hesitantly covered hers, she thankfully didn't pull away this time. "She's fine Lexie, she's alive and all because of you"

"She's not fine. You said she doesn't speak and that's all my fault. I told her she wasn't to say a word until I came and got her. I never came and got her though," She'd never considered the possible consequences of her words.

"It's not your fault," He dismissed. He wanted to keep repeating it over and over until it was drummed into her head, until she had no choice but to believe him. None of this was her fault. Absolutely none of it and he hated that she was blaming herself so severely. "Let me get her. So you can see yourself."

"No," Lexie shook her head. "No, I can't see her. Not yet."

"She wanted to see you."

"You can't possibly know that. She probably doesn't even remember me."

"Of course she does," Mark argued. "You're her mother, she could never forget you. Meredith said that one morning she got up and all the photographs she had on the wall of you had disappeared, she found Elise arranging them in her room." Mark rambled. "For the past two Christmases on her Christmas list, all she ever wanted is to live back in her own home with her Mommy and Daddy. She's a child. She loves unconditionally and all she wants is to be with us both." Mark hated that she was doubting that. That he'd installed these insecurities within her, that she was doubting herself. "Shall I go get her?" He tried again.

She was hesitant, reluctant to let him go get their daughter, but her heart won out over her head. She ignored the knot that was quick to form in her already sick stomach, she ignored everything but the longing to see Elise. She gave a slight nod and he smiled.

"I'll be right back."

While he was gone she tried desperately to make herself look presentable not just for Elise but for Mark too.

She knew what this moment was meant to be for him. They were meant to be smiling and laughing. They were meant to be stupidly happy to see each other again. But she couldn't be that person because she didn't feel worthy of it and despite her efforts, she couldn't deploy the horrible fear that David was going to appear at any moment and take this all away again and it would only be worse this time. She didn't want to let these people in to only lose them again, to only make them suffer even more than they already had done.

She adjusted the sheets, awkwardly tucked her messy hair behind her ears and dabbed beneath her eyes.

When the door opened again, surreal was the only thing Lexie would ever be able to describe the moment.

Her eyes focused on the beautiful child clinging to his hand.

She didn't recognize her. She'd grown. She was taller, a hell of a lot taller than Lexie remembered. Her hair was longer, passed her shoulders.

Lexie's eyes inevitably began to tear up again. This little girl wasn't meant to be a stranger to her. This was her baby girl, all grown up and as beautiful as ever.

Mark's gaze flickered between the two.

Elise stayed close to his side, leaning back against him, reveling in his large hands on her little shoulders. She studied her mother from afar until her Dad urged her over to the bed.

He crouched down beside her, holding her little fingers within his.

"Hey baby," Lexie managed hoarsely, forcing the best smile she could.

Elise, unsurprisingly to Mark, didn't mutter a word, her face becomes serious. She stood frozen, for a long minute before her hand reached out, threading through her mom's tangled, blonde hair curiously. It was unnatural, unfamiliar and the kid didn't like it one little bit.

"It's alright," Lexie pulled her little hand down, holding it tightly and bringing it shakily to her lips, leaving a tender kiss on her sweet, soft skin. "It'll be darker again soon, just like yours," With a lot of effort she shifted up in the bed. "You've gotten so big. I- I've missed you so much," She wasn't just speaking to Elise and Mark knew that. She was saying what she couldn't say to his face.

His vision blurred and he smiled, truly, fully, for the first time in two years.

"We've missed you too, haven't we Elise?" He stroked his wife's face and held his daughter in his arms and if only for a second he felt whole again, perhaps Callie was right, perhaps things would be okay. He had both his girls with him.

But it literally was for just a second because Elise ducked beneath his arms and was stumbling away from them both before her parents could comprehend what was even happening.

"Elise?" Mark stood up right, his hand drifting from Lexie's face.

She tripped and fell to her knees and he tried to help her up but she'd scrambled back to her feet before he could assist her.

"Elise, sweetie."

Mark tried to catch her arm but she frantically made it to the door, it squeaked loudly and slammed shut after her.

He could see her through the small square window, already in Meredith's supportive arms.

He turned back to Lexie, showing his apologetic expression. "I'm sorry," He declared sincerely. "It's been a long day, she's tired."

Lexie swallowed thickly, suddenly aware of just how sore her throat was. She knew tiredness wasn't the cause of her daughter's haphazard exit. She was the reason. She'd got scared. Lexie wasn't quite sure of what- whether it was her appearance or just had not seen her for two years but she was positive it was because of her.

"Shouldn't you go after her?"

"She's just confused," Mark edged back to her.

"I know. You should go after her."

"Meredith's outside with her."

Meredith, her replacement mother. Lexie couldn't help feeling jealous. Her daughter was closer to her sister than her.

"She needs you," Lexie insisted.

Mark shook his head. Meredith had it handled. In fact, he was pretty sure she'd be able to soothe the upset little girl better than he could round about now because he wasn't in the right state of mind to be comforting his daughter. Someone else needed him and he wasn't going anywhere. She could push all she wanted but she was stuck with him.

He sat down in the vacant chair.

"No. You need me."

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	18. Chapter 18

Mark slipped from the hospital room, closing the door gently behind him.

He inhaled the cool air, he didn't know if it was just him but Lexie's room seemed completely airless and claustrophobic. He rubbed the back of his neck.

Derek, Callie, Meredith, and Elise were all waiting outside. All four of them sat slumped in the uncomfortable chairs, Meredith was half asleep on her husband's shoulder, Callie was pretending to read a magazine and Elise was sprawled out over two seats, her head resting on Meredith's lap.

He made his way over to the little girl, crouching down beside her intently.

He wanted to understand her earlier quick getaway. He understood that she was scared but the lack of verbal communication made it difficult to know what was truly going on inside her head.

She blinked up at him. Her great big brown eyes bloodshot and her face flushed red.

He sighed, stroking her knee. "Why did you run out, baby? There's nothing to be scared of."

She sniffled but all he got was a shrug in response and then she shifted onto Meredith's lap, cowering away from his scrutinizing stare. That small action was a reality check in itself for Mark. Elise was attached to Meredith and Derek. Not him or Lexie. They had put their whole life aside in order to care for his child and he was grateful, he would be forever grateful but it came at a price. They'd lost their parental influence. Elise Sloan didn't trust them any longer, she trusted Meredith. That wasn't to say she didn't love her parents, she was still at that age where she could love unconditionally. However, Meredith was the one that was always there and at six years old that's all that mattered.

He stood, his shoulders hunched in exasperation.

Callie sat up straight upon seeing her drained friend.

"How is she?"

Mark bowed his head in a small nod. "Okay. She's sleeping right now."

"How is she really?" Callie requested some real information. She was yet to see Lexie and was anxious to know what Mark really thought.

He was skeptical about sharing. Perhaps that's what two years in prison did to you. It seemed strange that just twelve hours ago he'd still be locked up like a criminal and now there he is, in a hospital corridor a thousand miles away.

In the end, he relented. He had no one else and he was certain he couldn't get through the next twenty-four hours without some support. "She's a mess" He admitted honestly. "A complete mess."

"It's going to take time," Meredith whispered distantly, her hand running soothingly over the back of Elise's head.

Callie hugged him. "We're all here for you both, Mark." She whispered into his ear. He melted into her arms, hugging her back fiercely. "We were thinking we'd go check into the nearest hotel. Elise needs a bed and we don't know how long we're going to be here."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense, I'm going to stay here but you guys should go."

"I'm going to stay here with you," Derek declared.

"No-"

"Mark, I'm staying."

Mark was too emotionally drained to argue and merely nodded his consent.

The girls left. A sleepy Elise hugged him goodbye but was reluctant to let go of the fear that she'd not see him again, but Mark assured her he'd see her tomorrow. Then it was just the two of them. Mark and Derek. The uneasy silence cornered them and Derek was the one that made the needy escape, announcing that he'd go get them a drink.

"Here," Derek handed his best friend a coffee that Mark gratefully accepted.

"Do you think she'll ever speak again?" Mark wondered aloud.

Derek looked up from his steaming polystyrene cup.

"She ran out of there. I really thought when she saw Lexie she'd speak." Mark said.

"I think she will eventually. We don't know what's going on in that little head of hers. I think you need to give her some time. Things aren't going to be miraculously fixed overnight, Mark." Derek took a sip of his coffee and turned his body to face Mark.

"Mark, I-" He paused. He wanted this to come out right. He wanted to apologize for not believing him, he wanted to let him know he was here for him, he wanted to ask how he was holding up and if there was anything he could do. He wanted to tell him about the little boy he'd seen earlier.

"Dr. Sloan?"

His speech would have to wait though. Both of them looked up at the doctor standing before them.

"Can I speak to you in private?"

Mark looked at his best friend. "Can you stay with Lexie?"

"Sure," Derek quickly got up, patting his back before disappearing down the corridor.

Mark stood and crossed his arms in front of himself. "Is there something wrong?"

"Lexie's doing well. She should be out of intensive care within the next day or so and then I'd just like to keep her in for a couple more days under close observation and then if you think it would be beneficial I'd be happy to have her transferred to Seattle."

Mark nodded. That's just what he wanted. He wanted her home.

"I was hoping you'd be able to come with me for a few minutes. I understand that you want to be with Lexie right now, but I'd be very grateful if you'd decided to have the DNA test."

"Why?"

"Oh," The doctor unprofessionally shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I assumed they told you already."

"Told me what?"

The way Doctor proceeded to tuck his pen into the folder in his hand and open and close his mouth was increasingly irritating Mark.

"Told me what?" He repeated impatiently.

"When- when David Hall brought your wife in, he also had a child with him. Lexie's DNA is a definite match but the police took Mr. Hall away before we could establish if he's the father."

Mark's jaw dropped. Not once had it crossed his mind that Lexie's pregnancy could have gone full term. Well, it had crossed his mind. He'd just forbidden himself to think about it. The likelihood that the baby would've survived the trauma and stress of the abduction in itself was improbable. He'd persuaded himself of that repetitively so much to the point that he thought of the pregnancy as a figment of his imagination.

"I understand that this is extremely difficult but the police are anxious to proceed with their investigation and-"

"I want to see the child," Mark blurted unexpectedly.

"Well-"

"Now," Mark wouldn't be reasoned with.

"Er, okay...certainly, yes. If you'd like to follow me, he's down in the daycare."

"He?" Mark's voice quivered.

"Yes, he."

* * *

Mark stared at the child through the glass window. The thin wall was the only thing separating him from what could be his own flesh and blood. No matter what the outcome may be, this little boy is Lexie's. This little boy marked change and Mark was yet to decide whether it was good or bad change.

He let himself into the room and the loud hum of children's demanding voices filled his ears but he could only focus on the little boy with chestnut hair.

He kept his distance, studying his innocent little form.

The toddler was concentrating very hard on lining up a collection of toy cars and his little tongue kept poking out from his cherry colored lips.

"Hi," Mark managed in a surprisingly steady tone. He crouched down on the floor so he was at his level.

Nathan looked at him briefly, his hand rolling a toy car across the play table.

A lump formed in his throat and his eyes glazed over with immediate tears.

He was struck by his blue eyes and his distinct button nose so similar to his own, well that's the _Sloan nose_. But he couldn't help but think that he was imagining it. He didn't want to make the assumption that he was his when there was a horrible possibility that he wasn't.

"What you got there buddy?" He smiled and pointed to his tiny hands.

He held out the blue toy.

"Wow," Mark took it from him, imitating a sound of a car as he rolled it along the table in his direction.

A small coy smile appeared on his face. A smile that was all Lexie's.

He reminded him a lot of Elise at that age.

"Caa," Nathan announced.

"That's right. A blue car," Mark confirmed.

"You must certainly have a way with children, sir. You're the first one he hasn't screamed his lungs out at. Are you a relative?"

He was startled by a woman's voice. "I, I.." He didn't know the answer to that question. That question had him freezing up. He'd been unexpectedly calm and collected until up to this point. But now a thousand questions were mounting.

Was this little boy his? Was this little boy David's? What's going to happen now? Either way, if this baby was his or not, he would have to be his father. Could he do that? What was his name? When was his birthday? What was his first word? When did he take his first step?

His mind told him that he was being overly paranoid. Of course, he was his. He had to be. He couldn't possibly be more than one and the calculations made sense but the what if's dominated his feeble mind.

He stumbled away from the blameless toddler. He was torn and confused.

"Sir? I didn't mean for you to go, Sir?"

He shook his head, rushing backward on unsteady legs.

He was going to be sick.

* * *

"So you don't know where you've been living for the last twenty-three months?"

"I-I don't know," Lexie shook her head feebly. "I, he, he, I was drugged, when I woke up I was there."

"He kept you locked up?"

"No, sometimes. If he went out, in the basement. I, I don't know, I really, don't know."

"Did you ever try to escape?"

"Not really."

"So you didn't want to be found-"

Mark eavesdropped at the door. His brow furrowed.

"I think that's enough for now." He interrupted shortly, letting his presence be known. He could see she was in distress, not surprisingly so. The doctors had said she needed rest and now, she was being bombarded by the investigator's questions.

"Excuse me sir, but this is important if you could please step outside."

"I'm her husband and I'd like you to leave. Your questions can wait," His tone suggested that if they didn't do as he said he'd assist them in leaving.

The two investigators gave each other a knowing sideways glance before relenting and addressing Lexie. "Thank you for your time. We hope you have a quick recovery and we'll be in touch."

Mark's not so amusing squint followed them out of the room, only when the door had shut did he return his attention to her.

"I'm sorry, I've been gone so long." He sputtered.

Lexie wasn't sorry. She'd been glad for the few minutes to herself. Even if she'd been trapped in an interview with the police.

She watched him. He was standing as far away as possible from her and he was restlessly fiddling with his fingers.

He looked at her nervously and she immediately knew what this concerned.

It may have been two years and she may have been hooked up to a hospital bed but she could still read this man.

It had only been a matter of time before he found out.

There could only be one possible reason for the alarmed look on his face.

She instantly knew he wanted to breach the subject of the baby she'd had growing inside her when she'd disappeared. She could see the questions swimming in his eyes.

"Where's Derek?" he muttered instead.

"I asked him to wait outside."

"What did they want?"

"Just questions about everything," She answered vaguely.

He nodded blankly.

"The -the doctor. Dr. Brace. He -he just said when -when you came into the hospital there.. there was a child with you," He mumbled, stumbling over his words and feet as he paced across the room. "You were pregnant," He uttered suddenly. "Elise gave me the father's day present, she gave me the test. You were pregnant."

She nodded an affirmative nod.

He inhaled sharply. "I just saw him. The child you came in with. I saw him."

"You did?" She wasn't expecting that, she wanted to be there when they met. She was worried what Nathan would be like with him.

"But you couldn't, you couldn't have...the stress, you must have lost the baby, you were only a few weeks.. it's not possible.. it's not. But it's okay, it's okay that-"

"I didn't lose the baby, I had the baby, Mark." She looked into his misty blue eyes. "He's yours. The kid you just saw, he's yours. Not David's, yours." She blurted.

There was the confirmation he needed.

Loud and clear.

He'd already known it really. It was strange, upon seeing him, in his heart he'd known. He was little. He was so young but there were features and mannerisms that he'd already got from him.

He just stared, looking but not seeing. His pulse palpitated nosily in his ear and he suddenly felt sick all over again, only this time for a different reason.

He was a father again. A father, and with that knowledge came joy.

He had a son, a little boy he knew nothing about and that broke his heart.

He stopped walking, willing the sudden dizziness to go away.

"He's your son, Mark." Lexie's quivering voice resonated in his mind.

He leaned against the wall for support.

"You had the baby," He choked out, saying it made it seem all the more real.

"His name's Nathan. Just like you wanted. He has your eyes and your lips and your nose."

He didn't speak, not a sound.

She didn't know how to take his reaction. Whether he doubted her, mistrusted her or if he was just extremely taken aback. It was a big news, he'd just found out he had another child after all.

His hand swiftly covered his mouth but he was unable to smother the harsh sob.

"Do you trust me?" She asked dejectedly, she realized that he had every reason not to but she wouldn't lie, she'd never lie and she thought he knew that.

"What? Of, of course, I trust you." The chair clattered against the floor as he knocked it over in his haste to reach her side. "I believe you. I just, I never thought, I couldn't let myself believe that. I thought.." He mumbled through sharp breaths.

He held her hand and smiled through bleary eyes. "He's wonderful, Lex."

She nodded, a small smile of her own gracing her lips. "He's just like you."

"He is kind of, isn't he?"

"A lot," Lexie confirmed.

He had a throbbing headache. This was all too much to take in. All he could think about was the nervous wreck he'd been when Elise had entered the world. He'd been scared out of his mind and Lexie had been in the safe hands of doctors that night, where had she been when Nathan was born? Who'd taken care of her?

"Where did you had him?" He brushed her hair away from her face.

"He arrived safe and sound, that's all that matters," She didn't want to talk about it evidently.

He didn't push her.

"Has he ever hurt him?"

"Of course not. He never laid a finger on him. He loves him."

Mark snorted. "Love? He doesn't love him, Lex. Is that what you think? That he loved you and him?" This man didn't know the meaning of the word love and it broke him to know that his son and his wife had been with that monster for so long. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"No, its fine," Lexie said quietly.

"They want me to take a DNA test."

"Mark, you have to take the test."

"No. I don't doubt you, Lexie, not for a moment. I know you wouldn't lie and it doesn't matter. Even if he wasn't mine, you know I'd bring him up like my own, don't you?"

"It's, it's not because of that. He..he thinks he's the father. I.. I had to make him believe he was his. He claimed he was the father."

"He thinks he's the father?"

"I had to make him believe that," Lexie avoided his intense stare. There were so many things that needed to be said that he needed to know and she just wanted to run and hide from it all. "Is Nathan okay down there? Do you, do you think they'd let me see him?" She was quick to change the subject, eager to get him out of the room.

"You feel up to that?"

"I'm fine,"

"Okay, I'll.. I'll go see. Maybe I could bring him up here."

"I'd like that... He, he's going to love you, Mark."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	19. Chapter 19

The smile on Lexie's face when he brought their son into her room was undeniably beautiful and real and probably the first true remnants of his wife.

Carrying him through the hospital corridor, he'd felt a great sense of pride. He'd held him close and rubbed his back when he'd whimpered at the overwhelming busy atmosphere. He'd smiled up at him, looking beyond thrilled when he'd told him they were going to find his mom and instantly he was addicted. Addicted to that little face, that bright innocent smile, he wanted, needed to know everything about Nathan Sloan.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama," Nathan sang, scrambling up the bed as soon as his father set her down on the mattress. Lexie winced noticeably to Mark as she hugged the small child. "Ma-ma.."

"Hi," Lexie kissed his small head repeatedly "I missed you, Nathan, oh I love you so much."

Mark watched the mother and child embrace. It was natural and no secret that the kid completely adored his mom. Mark was both instantaneously envious and in awe of their relationship. This is what he should have with Nathan Sloan. This is what they should both still have with Elise Sloan. It was the first time he'd noted that his two kids were yet to meet, they would have to meet sooner or later. Elise had a baby brother she was yet to find out about. He was confident that this, albeit wonderful news, wasn't going to help in Elise's already rocky transition.

"Paaa.."

"Panda?" Lexie frown. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry we can't get your panda right now."

Nathan's bottom lip dropped. He didn't like this strange place or all these people. He wanted his house and his things. He wanted to go home.

"What's his panda?"

"Oh, he had this soft toy panda, it's his favorite thing in the world," Lexie explained, trying to comfort the upset child. "Mommy had to stay here a few more days and then we're going home, Nathan." She knew that Nathan wouldn't possibly be able to understand what was going on so settled on just holding him close.

"Lexie," Mark objected, he didn't like the expression on his wife's face, the discomfort that the kid's small weight was so obviously causing.

"He's okay," Lexie dismissed. "I need him with me."

Nathan blinked, snuggling into Lexie's chest and fiddled with the cords attached directly to her mother's arm. Mark understandably, pried his little fingers away informing him gently that he wasn't to touch it again because it was making mommy all better. He looked at him warily but pulled his little-bawled fist back beneath the sheets and closed his great big blue eyes.

Mark couldn't tear his gaze away from him, scared that if he did he'd vanish. He really was a beautiful little thing and he couldn't get enough of him. Every expression he made him etched into his mind, trying to map out his little form and memorize his every feature. "He must be exhausted, the nurse told me he's been very touchy."

"My poor baby," Lexie lifted her working arm and threaded her fingers through Nathan's short hair. "You must have been so scared. I'm sorry Nathan. Everything's okay now"

"When's his birthday?" Mark asked suddenly. He felt stupid and inadequate as a parent. These were simple things he should already have stored in his head.

"He'll be two on twenty-first of August."

"August twenty-one," He repeated, reaching out to stroke the toddler's soft arm. The kid rolled his head further into Lexie's neck.

"Don't be shy Nathan, this is.. this is..." She trailed off. She didn't know how to introduce him. Introducing this stranger as his father seemed reckless and inappropriate right now. He wasn't two yet, he wouldn't be able to comprehend that. He'd only ever been with two people, Lexie and David. "This is...Mommy's friend."

Mark understood. He really did but it didn't make it any easier or less hurtful.

Lexie sighed. She couldn't stand the look on his face. "Nathan, this is your daddy," She said nervously.

Mark's head jerked up to see an amused smile playing on Nathan's lips and his head rolling back and forth in disagreement. He may have been little but he wasn't stupid. This wasn't his Daddy, his Mommy was being silly.

"Yes baby, this is your, your new Daddy," Lexie elaborated, figuring that by saying _new_ , it would imply that his other one was old and done with. She was only thankful that Nathan would be too little to ever remember this awkward conversation, too little to ever remember David's existence in his life in years to come.

"Thank you," He whispered and leaned forward without thinking, kissing her forehead. "Thank you."

"Lexie, I'd like to change the dressing on your back and side in a minute, I've just got to go check on a patient and then I'll be right back," The nurse informed her kindly before hurrying back out.

Mark and Lexie shared a small smile at her haphazard appearance.

"Here let me take him."

Nathan had fallen asleep some time ago and Mark hadn't had the heart to separate them before now.

Lexie reluctantly lets him take his floppy little figure, his arms cradling him skillfully.

"You can wait outside if you want."

Lexie's voice tore him from his loving trance and he looked up at her.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"I'd like you to wait outside," She reworded her suggestion into a plea.

"Why?" Mark squinted at her and if she hadn't been so antsy she would have smiled at the wonderful familiar expression.

"It'll be gross, it's just a few stitches under my arm where they had to insert a tube."

"And what about your back?" He'd had a long in-depth conversation with the Doctors about her operation and all her physical ailments. She had a broken arm, two broken ribs, six stitches to the forehead and severe bruising. He knew everything that they'd done but was clueless as to what the dressing on her back was covering.

"You should go get me a drink and Nathan some milk."

Her aversion to explain only made him more curious and concerned. "How bad is it?"

"It's just a few bruises, it's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"You'll overreact."

Mark was tempted to do as she so blatantly wanted and leave the room before the nurse got back but he knew it must be bad if she didn't want him to see.

He settled Nathan onto the examining bed on the other side of the room, covering him with his jacket before returning to Lexie's side with determination. He wasn't going anywhere.

"What did he do?" He interrogated, starting with a troubled expression.

"He didn't mean to. It was my fault," Lexie's small voice skyrocketed him from his perplexed state.

Those words resounded again and again.

"What?" He trembled with disbelief.

This was the worst part. She kept saying things like that. That it was her fault.

If there was one thing that Lexie had always been was she's headstrong and self-righteous. She'd lost all of that. She'd developed this strong belief that she was in the wrong, that it was all her fault.

"Honey, how is it your fault?" He was trying to be compassionate and not make her feel stupid but was finding it hard not to yell that it wasn't her fault, it could never have been her.

"I provoked him."

"And that gives him the right to hurt you? Lexie, what he's done to you isn't right. I know you know that. Let me see it."

"M-Mark.."

"Let me see," He demanded. "Or maybe even better if I'll change the dressing myself."

He expected her to argue profusely but no more contending words escaped her.

She sucked in a breath and shifted awkwardly forward in the bed. He pulled the bed sheet back, helping her swing her legs over the side.

Having not left the bed for days, her limbs were unsteady and just sitting upright was a challenge and had her ready to lay back down again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy."

"You want to lay back down?"

"Oh, you're ready for me," The nurse's bright and cheerful appearance made them both jump.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Lexie asked hopefully, one last time.

"No, I want to see it."

Lexie stiffened as the woman moved behind her and undid the small strings that were keeping the unflattering attire covering her and then let the gown go, letting it fall down to her waist.

She looked down conscientiously and then his warm hand covered her slender, naked shoulder in what was meant to be a soothing, reassuring gesture only it didn't do quite that, it only put her even more on edge.

"Okay, Lexie this may sting a little," The nurse professionally peeled back the discolored dressing to reveal her cut up back to Mark's awaiting eyes.

She knew when he'd seen. His fingers at her shoulder dug into her and his breathing became labored.

Nothing. Nothing could ever have prepared him for this.

Her back hunched waiting patiently for this ordeal to be over with.

The nurse continues with her work. He couldn't look, how could he possibly look. He'd seen far more worst than this but seeing these scars, bruises, and cuts at his own wife's body were unimaginable. It crushed his heart.

He was a failure in every sense. He'd failed to protect his wife. Failed to be a good husband. He failed.

She hissed involuntarily as the nurse cleaned her wounds and Mark wanted to push the attentive nurse away.

For Lexie, the marks didn't mean anything other than the fact that she was now tainted. Tarnished. Damaged. Unwanted. How could she possibly be wanted by anyone? Mark deserved better.

She wasn't surprised when his shaking hand left her body. She wasn't surprised in the slightest when he stumbled away from her. Wasn't surprised when he dashed from the room.

He didn't want her. How could he possibly want her?

Mark made it into the cubicle just in time, nearly pulling the door off its hinges as he slammed it carelessly behind him.

He gagged and then he was throwing up.

He didn't know how there was anything left inside him to be doing this and when he eventually thought it had subsided, he closed his eyes and saw David beating his wife and then he was choking into the toilet bowl again.

His cheeks were salty with tears and his throat sore.

He sat on the strongly disinfectant smelling floor for god knows how long trying desperately to keep his horrible visions at bay.

"No, no, please stop, please. Please."

Lexie's begging voice echoed in his head. He could hear her pleading to be freed from torment, he could see it all and he just wanted it to stop.

He scrambled to his feet and out of the boxed in area, frantically washing his hands in the stainless steel sink.

The rage that was quick to consume him, had adrenaline pumping fiercely around his body.

He spun around, taking his aggression out on anything that was within his reach. He forced the paper towel dispenser off the wall and it rocketed to the hard floor, crashing loudly, the realm of paper sheets feathering their way to the ground around him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He screeched, bending over the sink, panting like a wild beast, his nostrils flaring and beads of perspiration forming at the crown of his head.

He wanted to fix her but he didn't know how.

What he did know was that David Hall was just fifteen minutes away, being held by the local authorities and being questioned by the police.

What he did know was that David Hall was the reason for his wife's wounds.

What he did know was that he might not be able to fix Lexie but he could sure as hell try and break the man responsible for it.

* * *

"Mark are you insane?" Derek barked desperately, grappling at the sleeve of his best friends jacket in protest. Derek had witnessed Mark making a quick exit from Lexie's room, he'd seen him return a few minutes later with a determined, scary look on his face which Derek knew wasn't good news. He'd asked him what was wrong, what had happened to which Mark had nonchalantly informed him that he was on his way to pay a little visit to David Hall. Derek had, of course, followed him, protesting futilely as they went down the busy street.

"Go away, Shepherd." Mark spat back.

"You're going to end up back behind bars. Is that what you want? Only this time you will be guilty and there'll be no helping you. Do you think this is what Lexie wants?"

Mark carried on walking.

"Mark!"

He abruptly halted, spinning round to face Derek, his finger wavering accusingly. "Tell me, if you were in my shoes, would you be able to take the high road? Would you be able to just stand by and do nothing?"

"You know I couldn't, but I know for a fact that you would be there to stop me and tell me that this isn't going to achieve justice. Mark-"

"You have no right to advise me to do anything. You didn't do anything, did you? If it had been Meredith I wouldn't have stopped, I wouldn't have given up until I'd find her body, only then would I have stopped hoping. I couldn't help her Derek, I knew he had her, I knew he had her and I told you and you did nothing."

"The police said-"

"Fuck the police. Derek, I'm your brother. She's your sister-in-law. You did nothing." He vented. "Her back," The lump in the back of his throat forced him to take a breath. He pushed his tongue to the roof of his mouth and blinked before trying again. "Her back was covered with marks. He beat her and- and you could've stopped it."

Derek had lost the ability to talk. He was both appalled, angry and guilt-ridden by Mark's words.

Mark exhaled a heavy breath. "This might not seem logical or moral in the slightest and I know it won't help Lexie but it will make me feel better, albeit just a fraction better. If you won't help me then just go away."

Remorse and uncertainty filled his face. He was in two minds as to whether this is wise or not. But finally, after much silent pondering his heart won out. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Anticipation inhibited Mark's normal walking, he slowly followed the officer down the bleak corridor.

They'd easily fooled the police. It was a small station and everyone seemed to run off their feet with the onslaught of media that were relentlessly hassling them about the Lexie Sloan case. It had been easy. Lying was something that suddenly seemed so effortless after everything that happened. Mark had calmly managed to persuade the assisting officers that he was here to see David Hall. That he was a relative. Derek had vouched for his lie and was currently shadowing his path, effectively being his eyes and ears. He was going to stand guard. He was going to get him ten minutes alone with the sick bastard.

"Here you go, sir. I'm afraid you've only got a short amount of time, Mr. Hall will be transferred."

Mark nodded mutely and the man opened the door for him. Derek patted his back encouragingly and watched him slide into the visitation room.

David was sat at a small table, drumming his hand in boredom against the surface, he looked up when the door opened.

"Mark Sloan," David smiled. "I've been expecting you," He rose to his feet and held out his cuffed hands in a welcoming greeting that Mark ignored. "It's good to see you, man. How are you?"

His lack of remorse, his smiling face had Mark reeling. This man is insane, this man is not a human.

"How's our Lexie?"

"You fucking bastard," Mark shook his head, a lump had formed in his throat and he swallowed frantically, he'd be damned if he was going to cry in front of this psycho. "Don't ask me how she is."

David sat back down and sighed. "I know you're angry. I mean, I am the reason you've been in prison and I'm truly sorry that it had to come to that but you needed to be taught a lesson" He said with a smug face. "She's not yours anymore. She's mine, Sloan. Mine."

"You're delusional. What the fuck is wrong with you? She doesn't love you, don't you get that?" He exclaimed loudly.

"Well, it's my bed she's been sleeping in for the last two years. It's me, she's been making love with."

David was trying to provoke him. He knew that and its working. He snapped. He sprang across the small room taking hold of David's orange jumpsuit and jerked him to his feet and into the wall. "You don't know the first fucking thing about love," Unbridled anger drove his clenched fist into David's face. His head bounced against the wall but still, he was smiling sadistically while blood trickling from his nose.

"She's never going to want you back, she'll ask for me sooner or later. Oh, wait. Have you met my son? Lexie and I have a son." David hissed gleefully.

Mark didn't fall for this taunt.

"You think Nathan's yours?" Mark smiled triumphantly, his fingers bawling tightly into the orange material at his neckline. "He's my son David. Not yours."

David's sickening smirk faded into a look of confusion "No-"

"Yes. He's my flesh and blood. Nathan Sloan. Not Hall, Sloan."

"Is that what she told you?" David covered his disdained look with a jubilant expression.

"You just wait, I'm having a DNA test and then you'll be able to see it on paper," Mark enlightened him before throwing his fist into David's startled face. "That's for teaching my son to call you daddy." He pulled back his clenched fist only to pummel it back into David's nose, surely breaking it this time.

He grunted in pain.

"This is for every time you laid your hands on my wife."

He was uncontrollable. Unrestrained. Savage.

Every emotion, every second of turmoil he'd been through came to a head, exploding in a chaotic display of ferocious hate.

"I'm going to kill you. I want you to feel the sickening pain and torture she's been through." His voice shook, a pronounced vein showing itself on his forehead. "You don't deserve to live."

A weak chuckle escaped his swollen lips. "Any moment these inept fools are going to walk in and realize who you are, you're going to be charged with assault."

As if on cue, the door swung open.

Mark clenched his teeth, he's not yet finished.

"Sir, step away from Mr. Hall, please."

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	20. Chapter 20

"Sir, step away from Mr. Hall, please."

Mark was panting. He could see Derek and the police through his peripheral vision. He could see them waiting with bated breath, preparing for his unpredictable behavior.

David was slouched against the wall, his face was a bloody mess, but even in his dreadful state he still managed a malicious smirk.

Mark let him go abruptly and he staggered, slipping down the hard surface.

"That's it, step away." The middle-aged policeman persuaded gently.

Mark did as he was told. In retrospect, his brash actions didn't seem wise. He couldn't go back to prison. He couldn't. His family needed him. He'd been selfish. He'd taken physical action, that wasn't what was required. He needed to be calm, he needed to use his mentality not his fists. But it was just a hell of a lot easier said than done.

"I'm sorry," Mark exhaled at the official, flexing his bloody fist.

"Aren't you going to fucking arrest him. Look what he's done," David moaned dramatically from his spot on the rough tiled floor.

Derek was tempted to kick the vile creature in the face, he was near enough to do so but managed to keep himself restrained.

"Arrest him, look what he's done!" David exclaimed, annoyed by the lack of stern words being transpired, he was waiting for his attacker to be pushed up against the wall and charged.

Mark was fully expecting just that to happen, he wasn't expecting the officer's next words.

"I believe it was a self-defense."

"Self-defense, I'm cuffed how was I ever going to fucking touch him?" David retorted in disbelief.

The officer looked past David, answering as he smiled, a sincere apologetic smile at Mark. "Perhaps not but that's not what the file's going to say. It was self-defense."

Mark definitely not used to this kind of treatment. He wasn't used to people siding with him, letting the rules slide for his benefit. But this man before him obviously knew of the case, he knew of all the happenings and was currently looking at him with such admiration and sincere sympathy that Mark found himself deeply touched.

"Thank you," Mark nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry for all you've been through. I think on this occasion I can look past what just happened. Don't let me see you here again though, you understand? Justice will be served, a life imprisonment will be his minimum sentence, I assure you of that."

"I'm going to sue-"

"Be quiet, Hall." The inspector cut off. "Be quiet."

* * *

"Hey, Lex." Meredith spoke softly as she approached her sister's bed.

"Hi," Lexie's lips curved into a sad smile as she eyed the back of her daughter.

"Elise wanted to come to see you-"

"You don't have to indulge me, Meredith. It's okay."

"I'm not indulging you. She's been tugging on my arm for the last two hours." She sat down, turning a shy Elise so she was facing Lexie. "Haven't you missy?"

Elise stuck her thumb in her mouth, looking up at Lexie with an inquisitive expression. Lexie looked back with her own wondering stare. This wasn't the same child she'd left behind and she wanted that child back. She felt like she'd lost her parental rights to this young life.

Meredith's voice garnered Lexie's attention.

"Where's Mark?"

"I, I don't know, he ran out. Meredith, I..."

"What is it?"

Lexie shook her head absently and Meredith's every last modicum of optimism evaporated along with the small motion.

"Lexie, you can talk to me" She reached for her sister's hand, struggling to keep her emotions in check. She really hated how little it took for the tears to arise, she was trying to be strong, she really was.

Lexie didn't answer. She couldn't talk. She couldn't.

"Nothing. I-I think you should go"

"What?"

"Elise shouldn't be here in the hospital. I don't want her here."

"But we just got here."

"Go, please go."

"Lexie."

"Go."

* * *

Mark had just arrived back at the hospital and was less than impressed to find Lexie's room occupied with two investigators again. He felt guilty for leaving her here on her own and instantly furious that the authorities couldn't leave her alone for more than five seconds and he was quick to let them know just that.

"Good day,sir."

"I told you to leave yesterday, I told you she's not ready for this. Don't you people have any compassion-"

"Mark, I had them come," Lexie muttered. "I just want to get it over with," She admitted quietly.

His brow knitted together. She wants to talk to them? "Okay, but Lex if you're not up for this-"

"I am," She argued. "I am, just.. just please leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes," She ignored the hurt look on his face, she wasn't intentionally pushing him away. She was protecting him. She didn't want him to punish himself like she knew he already was. She didn't want him to know the details of everything that had gone. She didn't think she could bear it. But in reality, he needed to know, he needed to know every last detail so they could get past this together.

But then he left. He nodded solemnly and left. With his departure, she felt a mixture of relief but mostly she felt more alone than ever.

She wasn't the Lexie Grey they had all loved and known, there was this unwelcoming barrier between her and her family and friends.

It was silly, she thought, that the loneliness she'd felt while in David's captivity didn't even compare to the horrible loneliness she was experiencing now.

It didn't matter that she'd hated him. David Hall was clever. He'd created this bond with her. Albeit it wasn't a healthy relationship, a forced relationship, a hated relationship, but it was a relationship all the same. He'd forged this binding connection with her that no one would ever be able to understand or comprehend. It was nonsensical. She'd spent near to two years with him and he'd always have those days, moments and experiences, she'd never had them back. She'd done things that had her hating herself and left her guilt-ridden, things that she never wanted to discuss with anyone and she'd already had the sickening notion that it would all just be a hell of a lot easier if she'd never picked up that phone and dialed Meredith's number, if she were back in that isolated house, just her, Nathan, and David.

She tried to answer their questions. She didn't flinch in her responses. She told the truth, nothing but the truth. But her sense of the truth was somewhat distorted. David was portrayed as not quite the evil man that he really was. He didn't hit her, in fact, according to her, he'd never hurt her.

When the subject turned to that of the missing Sally Peters, she froze.

Sally.

"Did you ever meet Sally?"

Lexie opened and closed her mouth. "I don't, I'm not-" She hesitated.

"Lexie, it's important that you tell the truth."

"I am," She said indignantly. "I am. I knew Sally."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. She.. she saved me. Nathan was breech, I was in labor and she came, she came and saved me, saved us. She delivered Nathan."

"What happened to Sally, Lexie?"

"I.. I don't know."

"You don't know?" The officer repeated dubiously. It seemed pretty obvious that this woman wasn't exactly clear on what was fact and fiction, either that or she wasn't willing to discuss the matter.

"I don't know."

"Lexie, Sally has a family, a family that's worried sick, that needs to know where she is. Her son is looking for her."

"She left," Lexie muttered wearily.

"She left to where?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know Frank Sommers? You met Frank, he's friends with David, right?" The inspector tried a different approach.

She nodded.

"He comes forward Lexie, he says you told him that David killed Sally. Sally is dead, isn't she?"

"She left," Lexie repeated cryptically.

"How did he kill her, Lexie?"

"She left."

"Did you see where he put the body?"

She closed her eyes and saw the vivid image that she'd tried so desperately to erase. Sally's limp body was lying on the floor, blood soaking into the cream carpet. Her eyes snapped open.

"There was so much blood. Nathan was screaming," She whispered staring blankly at her.

"She was your friend."

Lexie slowly shifted her head. "She was beautiful. She helped me and I-I just let her go."

"You couldn't help her. It wasn't your fault."

"I.. I'd like to stop now," She blinked away her tears and in an instant, the cold blank expression reappeared on her gaunt face.

"Okay," The officers acknowledge, they wouldn't push her. "You did really great, Lexie. Thank you for talking to us."

She gave a curt nod.

"We'll speak to you again soon."

Mark shot up from his seat when the two inspectors appeared in the hospital corridor.

"Is she okay?" Mark fired them with a disapproving look.

"Yes Sir, we're finished for today. Although were suggesting for a psychiatrist to come down and talk to her."

"A psychiatrist."

"The line between fantasy and reality is a blur. You're wife's ideas of what's gone on are somewhat vague and-"

"She's not crazy."

"I'm not suggesting that she is, Sir. I'm suggesting that she's been through a traumatic time and that talking it through with a professional would be beneficial. We're certain that she witnessed David Hall murdered a missing woman, Sally Peters."

"Murder," Mark choked out. "Who..who is Sally Peters?"

"A midwife that disappeared nearly a year ago. Frank Sommers come forward and told us everything he knows. He said she had told him that David had killed Sally. She just clarified that Sally helped deliver your son but she won't actually verbalize that David killed her."

"She's scared. God, she's scared. Can't you see that?" Mark exclaimed.

"We understand, sir. I assure you we realize that this is difficult but the sooner we manage to gain evidence we'll be able to put this man behind bars, which is what we all want. We're on your side, sir."

Mark took a shaky breath. It was understandable that he was having issues with trusting anyone. He struggled to know who he could and couldn't rely on. All he wanted was what was best for Lexie.

"I'll talk to her about having someone come to speak with her."

"We'd appreciate that."

"What.. what else did she say?" He shifted his feet and crossed his arms.

"As I said, we're struggling to determine what's gone on. The doctors have given us a report on all of her injuries and the abuse she's been subjected to but she's denying that David has ever laid a finger on her."

Mark closed his eyes.

"It's common for victims of abuse to be in denial. People try and justify why someones hurting them and quite frequently end up believing that they deserve it."

"Is this going to affect David getting put away?"

"I can't go into detail but what I could say is that the likelihood is no, we've got a substantial amount of evidence from Frank and along with the doctors reports will have difficulty with getting out of being sentenced, but with the help of a psychiatrist we may be able to gather some important facts and not only that, I think it will help Lexie recover emotionally from this." The inspector patted Mark's back. "We'll be in touch."

Mark nodded and then they were gone. His feelings concerning the police had changed dramatically in the last few hours, they were clearly trying to help and he felt like he wasn't quite so alone.

He stood outside the room for a long while, worry seeping through him.

He was worried about a lot of things. Mostly he was worried about Lexie, he was worried about everything the police had just said about her ideas of what had gone on. He was worried about his children. He was worried about how long they were going to be here and at the same time, he was worried about taking them all back home. He was worried that they'd never be the same.

He walked back into her room and tried to get rid of the grave expression that he knew was on his face.

"Hey, you." He greeted, immediately noticing the tears on his wife's cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" He hurried over to the bed. "Are you okay?"

She shied away from his touch and blinked furiously. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She muttered, her eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"Okay," He gingerly sat down. "Is this because of the police?"

She shook her head.

"Because they were asking you about Sally?" He decided to do his own investigating.

Her stare jolted up from her pale hands. "What?"

"Sally Peters, the investigator just told me about Sally."

"Don't say her name, you didn't know her. You don't know anything." Lexie exclaimed angrily.

"Lexie," Mark exhaled sadly. "I'm not trying to upset you."

She closed her watery eyes and they both sat silently until Mark could no longer stand it.

"I'm sorry I ran out earlier."

"It doesn't matter," She whispered quietly.

"Yes, it does. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't want to. I don't want you to think..." He trailed off, licking his dry lips. "I just needed some air. It was nothing to do with you."

She looked up at him through her wet lashes.

"You don't have to apologize, I get it."

He wasn't sure that she did get it, but her hand outstretched for him and he was somewhat distracted by the wonderful warmth of her skin to argue. He ran his hand over the hard plaster covering her arm and looked at her questioningly.

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "Itches," She smiled. "Itches a lot," She admitted. She scanned his tired face. He looked exhausted, he looked perhaps as ill as she was sure she did. "Mark, why don't you go get some rest."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here when you come back. Take Nathan and go get some rest."

"Nathan."

"Yeah," She nodded, she wanted her son out of this horrible place.

"Don't you want to see him and Elise meet?"

"No, I.. I don't think-" She said adamantly.

"I think-"

"Please, I don't want to."

She couldn't and wouldn't explain to him what she was feeling.

"Lexie."

She shook her head. This was her defense mechanism. Avoiding the inevitable, ignoring everything that sooner or later she'd have to come face to face with.

She didn't want to watch her two children meet. She didn't want to see their void little faces. She didn't want to see the confusion and misunderstanding.

Elise would be able to make sense of what she was told. She would be able to apprehend that Nathan was her brother.

But Lexie knew the one-year-old wouldn't be able to even fathom the concept of what a brother and sister were. She wouldn't understand, of course, she wouldn't. In his world, a family consisted of three things and three things only; his mummy, his daddy and him.

Lexie didn't want to cause any more drama, she didn't want Elise to suffer any further but this wouldn't be something that would be easily accepted and she didn't want to be the one to watch the six-year-old get upset. She'd already looked into those brown, brown eyes so much like her own. She'd seen the mistrust on her daughter's face, the dislike and she didn't want to be there to witness it again. No, it would be much better if Mark did this by himself.

"Okay," Mark relented not spiritedly.

"You have been here for days now. You need to get some sleep. Go."

"Okay. But I promise I'll be back."

"You don't have-"

"I'll be back," He interrupted firmly. She was pushing him away, he wasn't blind but he wasn't going to let her. He'd give her space but he wasn't going anywhere. He'd be back.

* * *

Mark fumbled with the electronic key card, eyes attentively on the little boy in his arms. He'd cried most of the short journey to the hotel and he'd felt completely useless. He was his father, he was meant to be able to comfort him.

He'd rung Meredith, he'd warned them that he was bringing Nathan with him.

It was the first good news they'd had. Meredith had been put out after her encounter with Lexie earlier in the day but this was promising news. Nathan was Mark's and the mood concerning the toddler had changed significantly. Both Meredith and Derek had been terrified of what his existence would mean for Mark and Lexie's relationship but now, for the first time in a long, long time, they were all excited.

Meredith had left Elise with her uncle and spent the majority of the afternoon buying the necessary baby accessories. Meredith may have gone a little overboard with the number of clothes she'd purchased.

When Mark walked through the door, Meredith was fussing over the mechanisms of a buggy and Elise was watching curiously.

All eyes darted up and the click of the door.

"Mark," Derek stood. "We weren't expecting you back for a while yet."

"Lexie was tired." He explained quietly. He wouldn't say that it was evident his wife didn't want him there.

"Elise," Meredith husked "Daddy's got someone he'd like you to meet."

Elise's focus was already on the little stranger in her Daddy's arms, arms that right now she wanted to be in.

Mark crouched down his attention solely on Elise Sloan. "Elise, this is Nathan."

She held her hand out and Nathan's small fist curled around his big sister's forefinger.

"Elise, Nathan is your little brother."

Elise understood that. She understood what brother meant but that didn't mean she wasn't surprised or confused. That's not how things worked. She was pretty certain of that. Daddies didn't just come home with a smaller child and announce that they were your sibling. She'd known from her classmate, his mom had had another baby and the baby grew in her tummy and took nine long months to arrive.

She shook her head a little to show her understandable confusion.

Mark pulled her forward a step. "Yes, Elise. I know this is hard for you to understand, but Nathan's been living with Mommy."

Perhaps it wasn't the best way to try and explain Nathan's sudden appearance. Elise didn't like this. Her mommy had left her, abandoned her and replaced her with a cute little baby.

She easily pulled her hand away from an entertained Nathan and sprinted from the room into the bedroom.

Mark sighed, getting to his feet. "Well, that went well," His hand drifted up and down Nathan's chubby little arm.

"Here let me take Nathan. You should go talk to her," Meredith decided abruptly. She wanted to be the one to run into the adjoining room and comfort the little girl that she was quickly realizing she'd become too attached to. It was Mark's job to go in there though. "Mark, talk to her."

"Okay," He handed Nathan over and hovered anxiously, waiting for the kid to start wailing again but he didn't and Mark was more than grateful. He had a pounding headache.

He trudged into the room Elise had disappeared into.

She was crying, sobbing her little heart out into the bedsheet.

"Oh, sweetie."

She pulled the pillow over her head when he laid down beside her.

He pulled her into his chest and she tried to scramble away but he held her tight and she soon stopped struggling free.

"It's okay baby, everything's going to be okay," He cooed softly over and over again. It took her a long while to calm down and during that time Mark realized that he had no choice but to make this all okay for Elise, for Nathan and for Lexie. "I promise I'm going to make things right again," He whispered into her hair. "I promise."

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	21. Chapter 21

Mark woke up to the sound of a cry.

He sat up with a start. He wasn't used to this. Long gone were the days when Elise had been a toddler, long gone were the nights where he and Lexie would get up and fend after their little infant.

Mark blinked several times. It took him a moment to work out where he was and whose cries were sounding through the crackling baby monitor.

The red and green lights kept springing back and forth indicating the young child's distress.

Nathan. His son.

He threw the comforter off of him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and was about to hurry out of the room when the cries subside somewhat. He glanced back at the monitor, the flashing lights slowing with the little girl's sniffles.

It was then he heard it. It broke through the speakers crisp and clear and he stopped breathing.

"Shh. Don't cry."

The words were thick and rusty and foreign and yet at the same time so familiar.

That wasn't Meredith's voice. That wasn't Derek's voice.

He snatched the monitor up off of the bedside table and turned the volume up.

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared."

The voice was distinctively childlike.

Mark's eyes narrowed and then snapped back to the warm bed he'd been laying in moments before. Elise was not there.

"I'm here, you don't have to be scared."

His orbs widened considerably and his heart sped up. He dropped the monitor onto the bed and then his feet were carrying him out of the bedroom.

He smiled tearfully and walking through the little hallway.

They'd set up a carrycot in the other room of the large hotel suite and Mark could see them through the moonlight.

"Do you miss Mama?"

An immediate lump formed in Mark's throat as Elise's voice filtered through him. It was a scratchy, unused little voice but the way she pronounced her words were just as he remembered.

Elise managed to free Nathan from his cot and now they are on the bed.

He watched Elise lay down and Nathan, who's been standing up dropped onto his bottom. He was seemingly calmed by his big sister's presence.

"I'll sleep with you if you like," Elise said sweetly. "You'll see Mama soon. She's not very well but she's getting better. My aunt Meredith says so."

Nathan laid down and then Elise starts to sing a song, a song that her Mom had sung to her at bedtime at what felt like a million years ago.

Mark watched on, hanging on every beautiful little sound that escaped the little girl's mouth. Mark wanted to go in there, he wanted to grab her and hug her fiercely and tell her how wonderful she was but he stood by and watched, fearing that any interference would silence her forever more.

Eventually, Elise stops singing and he edged further into the room. He covered the sleeping angels with a blanket and stared down adoringly at them. Elise curled up to her stomach while Nathan's little hand was clutching at the front of his big sister's nighty and Mark could safely say this was one of the happiest moments of his life.

Mark could have stood there all night watching over their sleeping figures.

* * *

"Do you remember what happened the morning of the kidnapping Lexie?"

Mark was sitting beside her, his hand over hers.

"I was, I was..." She paused. "Who are you?" She kinked her brow, this woman wasn't a doctor she'd met before, this woman wasn't an investigator. "Who is she, Mark?"

He'd hoped they could do this without her clocking on but she was smarter than that, she was more observant than that.

"Lexie this is Doctor Reyes, she's a psychiatrist."

"A psychiatrist," Lexie repeated.

"Yes, Lexie," Doctor Reyes smiled. "I was hoping we could have a little chat."

"I don't need a shrink. Did you do this? Did you ask her to talk to me?" She accused angrily. Mark didn't like the look she was giving him.

"Lexie," Doctor Reyes intervened before Mark could respond. "Mark didn't ask me to speak with you, your doctors did."

"I'm not crazy.."

"You're most certainly not." The woman shook her head vigorously. "I'm not here because we think you're crazy, we just think it would be good for you to speak with me."

"Why?"

"Do you think what happened is your fault Lexie?"

She frowned and Mark looked at her expectantly, he was curious as to what she actually thought.

"I'm tired. I don't want to talk right now."

"Honey, please just try," Mark pleaded.

"I'm tired."

* * *

After a long three weeks, they were going home. It had been hard. Mark had spent the majority of his time attempting to get Lexie to talk to someone but she was having none of it and he'd only succeeded in getting her riled up and stressed out.

Meredith had spent most of the time looking after the kids. She wasn't used to looking after a one year old and although she was a natural, she hadn't found it a walk in the park by any means. She found dividing her attention between Nathan and Elise was near impossible, Nathan required her twenty-four seven whereas the older one didn't and Meredith was seriously concerned about what effect this was all having on her. She did not speak again. Neither of them had addressed her directly about talking, fearing that the slight mention of speaking would just prevent her from doing so. Instead, Mark found himself lying awake at night and waiting for a repeat of the first night that he brought Nathan. But although Nathan had frequently woken crying out in the past few weeks, Elise had not strayed from her bed again.

Meredith and Derek were already back in Seattle with the kids. Mark really didn't know how he would have got through this without them.

The doctors had finally agreed that Lexie was fit enough to travel.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked for the hundredth time since they'd leave the hospital. "Lex?"

Her head tilted and she finally looked at him. She'd been in a world of her own since the second they'd got out the car and she had taken to just staring at all the busy people going about their business. This was all strange to her. She'd been so isolated and suddenly all these people seemed scary to her.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Everything was as Lexie remembered. Everything was as Mark remembered.

This house hadn't been in use for a year and a half now. Elise stayed at Meredith and Derek's house when Mark had gone to prison.

Lexie glanced up the hallway. The clock was ticking softly as though no time had gone at all.

"It's cold huh? I'll go put the heater on." Mark broke the silence that had bestowed on them. Lexie followed him on unsteady legs, her hand rubbing Nathan's back, she was sure that the little boy wasn't a bit phased by what was going on but if the little motion wasn't comforting the boy, it was helping him. She was instantly brought back to the last day she'd been here as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Lexie?"

"Huh?" Lexie glanced around. Elise was sitting at the table, the glass of milk in front of her and chocolate chip cookie on her hand seemed to be distracting her.

"Do you want something to drink?" He repeated for the third time.

"Oh no, I'm okay. I.. I think I'll put Nathan down to bed."

"Why don't you sit down, I'll do it."

"No, I want to do it," She avoided his eyes. "Where shall I lay him?"

Mark smiled and gestured for her to follow him. They went upstairs and down the hall, he paused in front of what she knew to be the guest room.

Lexie gasped, her eyes wide as she took in the room. It was nothing like Nathan's old room. There was no blue in sight. The walls were pale green and the pieces of furniture are all white.

Lexie let an inquisitive Nathan down. He toddled around the room on wobbly legs, picking up the toys with a beaming smile and then holding them out to Lexie and jabbering his own language.

Lexie gave him a small smile. "It's too much."

"No," Mark disagreed, it wasn't too much. His kids deserved everything and more.

"He loves it," Lexie nodded.

Elise appeared to also inspect the decorated room and both parents watched her silently interact with her brother. Nathan was jabbering on to her and struggling to get a spinning top spinning. Elise knelt on the ground beside him and carefully pushed down the extended axis a couple of times. The toy began to slowly rotate, the bright design of animals spinning faster until they were just a blur of colors. Nathan clapped his little hands together and giggled in delight and Elise smiled at his reaction.

Mark and Lexie watched, a smile gracing both their faces at the sight of their kids. Mark hesitantly slid his hand round her smaller fingers and she didn't pull away, she moved closer and although small and somewhat insignificant to some, Mark was overjoyed that she was holding hands with him and that she was smiling and most of all, she's safe and they were home now. For the first time in days, he felt that perhaps they could have that life again, that happy life that they so truly deserved.

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	22. Chapter 22

Lexie was lurking at the end of the dark hallway, her eyes on the soft glow coming from Elise's bedroom. Mark's soft, calming voice was humming the end of a story and Lexie listened, entranced by the hypnotic voice. He soon finished the book, he'd been sure to encourage her to choose a thin one, he might not have been much of a father to her over the last year but the parenting skills had come back in an instant and he was quick to pick up on her needs. She was tired and sleep was required. He placed the Winnie the Pooh classic back on the shelf and tucked Elise in. "Good night, princess." He kissed her forehead. "I'm going downstairs for a little while and then mommy and I will be in our room if you need us okay?" She nodded and scooted down into the warmth of her bed. She smiled at him and he laughed. Once Nathan had safely fallen asleep in his new room, he'd announced it was time for Elise's bath and bed and she hadn't been very keen but being back in her room had her smiling. "Night night, I love you."

Lexie watched Mark pull the door and go downstairs. She took a deep breath, the orange glow of the night light pulling her legs toward the door.

The floorboards squeaked and Elise peered over the covers, her heart suddenly thumping in her little chest. Monsters haunted her dreams at night and she was convinced that they lurked in the shadows.

"Elise," Lexie breathed out.

The little girl looked up at her timidly through the darkness. It's just her Mommy. No monsters.

Lexie slowly approached the bed and sunk to her knees beside her. "Hey Baby," She swallowed, her hand restlessly flitting over the child's soft hair. She'd not been overly affectionate towards her daughter since she came back. To others, that may have seemed incomprehensible and disgusting but Lexie was only trying to protect her and in her head it made sense. She could see the fear that was hidden in Elise's deep brown eyes and she felt responsible for it, she blamed herself for every second of this child's heartache and suffering. "I missed you," She whispered softly. Elise chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave you, never. You know that right, Elise?"

Elise stayed silent and her wide-eyed stare made Lexie uncomfortable and doubting her rights to even be in this room talking to her own daughter.

"I never wanted to leave you." She fiddled with the covers. "Never." She shook her head, closing her eyes. She didn't know how to convince and explain to the little girl. She didn't know how to make her understand.

"It's okay for you to talk, baby. I'd like it if you did, we'd all like it if you did."

Elise did exactly as Lexie had dreaded then, exactly what Lexie didn't need. She turned away, she rolled over and turned away from her mom.

Lexie opened and closed her mouth, her hands are shaking. The worthlessness tumbled down upon her with full force. She sat there on the carpeted floor for a long minute and Elise didn't move or make a sound.

"Okay," Lexie finally muttered, dragging herself to stand. She's right, Elise didn't want her. Why would she ever want her back? Meredith had perfected the role of mother, Elise didn't need her, at least that's what Lexie thinks. "Okay, I.." She swallowed. "Okay, good night, Elise."

She stumbled her way out of the pretty room, she stumbled away from her daughter.

Her feet carried her down the hall and without a doubt she pushed open their bedroom door and flicked on the light and then she froze, instantly distracted from her relationship or lack thereof with Elise. She closed her eyes for a moment. Like a flash, her last moments in this room entered her head. She saw a smaller Elise hiding in the closet, she saw the two masked men. She saw the black dress she was made to change into. She saw the knife. Her eyes snapped open. There's no one in here, she's on her own.

She took a shaky breath and took another step into the room. The bed was neatly made, the pillows arranged fastidiously, and there were fresh Lilies on the bedside table.

She was standing by her dressing table. All her jewelry had been arranged neatly in her jewelry box, no longer in a disorganized jumble as she remembered it to be. She fingered the precious stones, the sentimental necklace that was her mother's, the silver chain that her father had gotten her, the bracelet that Mark had given her the last Christmas they're together. She hastily closed the lid and opened the top drawer, hiding the box of treasures within it. The thoughts running circles around her head were that David would come in at any moment, that he'd come in and take her precious box away. It took her a few seconds to realize that that's not going to happen, that she was home, that David wasn't here. She chided herself and carefully placed the box back on the table and messed up the neat arrangement until she was contented that it resembled its usual messy form.

She turned back around, feeling seemingly lost in her own bedroom. She was like a child in a toy shop, gazing around at all these little things that weren't hers.

She shook her head slightly and smiled at the brand new purple pajamas laying neatly at the end of the bed. The soft, comfy clothing suddenly made her realize just how uncomfortable she was in her jeans and shirt.

It was of course when she started to change that Mark decided to appear in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," He looked down instantly and he wasn't entirely sure if it was the right thing to do or not. It seemed strange, walking in on her changing had never been a big deal. He's her husband, he's allowed to see her naked but now things were different and neither of them knew how to handle this change.

She shook her head slightly and he hesitantly looked back up at her, this time noting that she was having difficulty getting her top over her plaster cast arm. With hesitance, he approached her and untangled the material to bring the shirt carefully off of her.

"Th-thanks" She had never really felt self-conscious when she was around him, he always made her feel so good about herself and so beautiful but there were no words that could convince her of that right now. She wasn't wearing a bra because it only served to irritate her back and she awkwardly wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to hide her unhealthy figure from him.

"Lex," He exhaled softly and his hand ran from her shoulder and down her arm. He didn't want her to feel like she had to hide from him. He didn't want her to be ashamed. He wanted her to trust him. "I love you."

She misinterprets his declaration, she completely misinterprets the way he was looking at her. She didn't see the undying love, she didn't see his heartache and anguish, she saw one thing only.

"Okay," She nodded.

"Okay?" He furrowed his brow and watched concernedly as she migrated toward the bed.

"I'll have sex with you," She elaborated.

"What?!" He couldn't fathom how she'd jumped to the conclusion that that's what he wanted right now, he found it completely incomprehensible how her mentality had so blatantly changed. How David Hall had managed to do this to her. How he'd managed to break his wonderfully strong independent wife into a vulnerable woman. It made his mind spin, it made his imagination torture him with horrible visions, it made him completely nauseous. "Lexie," He shook his head and stopped her from unfastening her jeans. "Lexie no, God no I don't.. I didn't say.. I didn't mean that."

She swallowed and her face twisted regrettably and she was silent for a long moment. She lulled over his concerned expression, reminding herself that this is Mark and Mark loved her so differently from David, Mark loved her selflessly. "I'm sorry," She suddenly blurted. "I know you didn't, I-I'm.. I'm sorry I just I'm, I..." She trailed off shaking her head.

His soothing hand traveled to the cold creamy skin at her side, running over her hip bone that was jutting out more than he liked. "Honey, you're safe now." He promised firmly.

She nodded and bit her trembling lip. "How come I don't feel it?" She whispered back and it was probably the first honest thing she said to him. She didn't feel safe, she felt completely unhinged, she felt so disconnected from everything that she was, that she'd been.

He stared up at her, sorrow filling his blue eyes. He effortlessly pulled her off the edge of the mattress and she gasped as she fell into his lap and his arms embraced her tightly. His palms pressed against her lower back, avoiding the sensitive marred skin above. He could see the scars over her shoulder, staring up at him tauntingly and he held her tighter. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you again. You're safe now." He exhaled into her ear. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. I love you so much." She sobbed into his t-shirt and her arms encircled his chest and they sat there, her half-naked in his lap and she cried as he held her, he held until she had no more tears left, until she was so physically exhausted that she fell asleep in his arms and only then did he carefully, effortlessly lift her and lay her on the bed, wrapping her in a safe cocoon of arms and blanket.

He didn't sleep. He couldn't. He laid awake, watching her intently. With her every breath, relief washed through him and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that sleep finally enticed him and he joined her in slumber and for the first time in two years they slept together, in their house, in their home, in their bed. Man and wife.

* * *

"Daddy"

Mark rolled over.

"Daddy"

He jerked up, blinking as he looked at Elise.

"Daddy," She tested the word out again and he smiled sleepily, tugging her into the bed.

"You're talking," He stated the obvious. He heard her talk to Nathan over two weeks ago and the lengthy gap in between had been a torturous waiting game. He thought that the words were going to come to her over the next few days but she'd been silent as ever. He was even beginning to think he'd been imagining the little scene in the hotel. He hugged her fiercely. "I'm so proud of you," He kissed her cheek again and again.

"Daddy"

The emotion and concern in her voice broke through Mark's ecstatic mood.

He stopped with his kisses and turned her so he could get a better look at her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Mommy's gone," Mark's eyes narrowed and his head snapped to the empty spot beside him.

He swallowed thickly.

"Where did she go?"

Elise stuck her bottom lip out and her nostrils flared in her attempt to stop the tears. Mark stroked her face, noting how brave she was.

"It's okay, we'll find her. Did you see where she went?"

She shook her head but this time she didn't stay silent, she spoke. "She drove the car."

"Okay," Mark tried to be calm, but the quick hasty motion in which he threw the comforter covers off of him and quickly dressed did nothing to calm an already scared Elise.

She rubbed her eyes and then Mark was taking her wrist. "It's okay. I'm going to drop you and Nathan off to Aunt Mer's and then I'll go find her. She's probably just gone for a little drive."

"I want to go with you"

"No baby," He shook his head dismissively. "It's best for you to stay with your brother."

Nathan had been less than impressed when he'd been lifted from his comfy bed. Mark hadn't been the most sympathetic when it came to his shrill cries. He tried to calm him but with his head completely occupied with Lexie's whereabouts he'd not been very successful. The baby was touchy enough as it was what with the complete lack of routine over the last few weeks and he wasn't willing to make things easy for his dad. Elise had put her hands over her ears as Mark had carried her crying brother to the car and strapped her in. Nathan had then proceeded to wail for the duration of the short drive to Meredith's and had still been crying when he left.

The dread and complete numbness that had seized his tired limbs was terrifying and terminating his effort in finding her. He couldn't deal with going through all this again and despite his mind telling him that this was different, that this wasn't the same scenario, he couldn't refrain from thinking that she'd been taken from him again.

The car's shiny black exterior that was parked on the side of the road greeted his eyes and makes his stomach settling and a heavy breath leaving his lips. His knuckles were white, having been holding the steering wheel so tightly and his jaw was aching from having his teeth clenched together. There are no houses to be seen in the area just trees and birds chirping.

He was quick to park the car and even quicker in his race into the other car.

Lexie was standing by the car staring blankly into space and Mark was suddenly angry, angry at her for making him worried like that.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted.

Lexie jumped in surprise, dropping the keys in her hand. She didn't even notice his arrival because of the depth of her thoughts. "Mark.."

"God, Lexie" He exhaled shakily, trying to keep his tears at bay as he approached her. "Don't do that. Don't do that to me. Don't ever do that again," He ran his hand through his hair. "I need to know where you are, you can't just leave the house like that," He exclaimed hysterically, the whirlwind of stress he'd been finally coming to a head.

She fiddled with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"I was scared," He blurted, his pulse only just starting to return to its normal steady rate.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I just wanted to get out for a bit."

"That's fine but you have to tell me"

"You wouldn't have let me go by myself"

"Yes," He agreed, he had no intention of letting her go anywhere on her own. "Lexie we've just got home. You're meant to be taking it easy and you sure as hell shouldn't be driving with your arm like that," He ranted.

She shied away. She didn't care what he said or thought, the short drive here was probably the most uplifting experience she had. It's the first time she was truly on her own, the first time she'd done something for herself in a long time.

"We all.. we all need time to adjust, you can't just disappear. Do you have any idea what you've done to Elise?"

Lexie's eyes sparkled and Mark watched in distress as she backed further away from him, her forehead creased by the sudden frown masking her face. He instantly regretted his choice of words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded- it's just, she was scared that you'd be gone and the last time you left the house you didn't come back."

"I, I didn't think.." She tried to blink away her tears, she did not mean to upset anyone, she just wanted to be by herself, just for a moment.

Mark made the few steps over to her and she jerked when he rested his hands on her hips. "Sorry," He pulled his hands back.

"No, I'm sorry," She sniffled and he hesitantly pushed strands of hair away from her pale face. "She deserves a better mother."

"You're the best mother." Mark instantly disregarded, he wouldn't have her putting herself down.

"No, she deserves so much more, you all do. You don't deserve this," She flapped her hands, indicating to herself.

"Mommy?"

Both Mark and Lexie's stare shifted from one another to the little girl.

"Mommy," Elise's figure greeted them, then the little girl bravely crossed the space between them flinging her arms around Lexie's waist. "Don't go, mommy." She begged into her mother's stomach. Lexie's bottom lip trembled and she did what she hadn't done since seeing her daughter again, she hugged her properly. She struggled to do so, but she lifted the child into her arms and she hugged her fiercely.

She breathed into Elise's hair. The child clamped her legs around her skinny waist and Lexie ignored the pang of pain at her back and pulled her closer, inhaling that sweet smell of Elise Sloan that was just as she remembered.

Elise begged Mark to take her with him earlier, so Nathan is the only one who stays with Meredith.

Mark watched both touched and concerned. This was a broken child and a broken woman, who shared the same haunting memory. This wasn't just a hug, this was a reconciliation, a rejoining of two souls that had been unfairly ripped apart.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lexie's voice was thick, raw and real and Mark believed every syllable. She wasn't going anywhere, he would hold her to that. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	23. Chapter 23

Mark stood unseen in the doorway to the kitchen. He idly watched his family.

Fourteen days had passed and a sense of normality was still yet to be found. Elise started school again and although they managed to establish a routine of sorts, they were all struggling to look forward to the future, each of them stuck yearning for a life they had once shared. There were good days and there were bad days. Today so far was a good day and Mark revels in the sight before him because it could change at any given moment.

Elise slouched against the sideboard, keenly watching Lexie fill a sippy cup with water. It had quickly become her favorite past time, watching Lexie. Her days of being mute were definitely over, she wasn't excessively communicative and albeit it was a slow process but with a little encouragement and extra help at school she was saying a little more each day.

She clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and Lexie smiled down at her. "Are you okay, missy?"

Elise nodded with a silly smile of her own.

"Here, can you give this to Nathan and I'll get you something to eat."

Elise skipped over to the high chair and carefully handed her little brother his sippy cup. Nathan babbled at her between noisy swigs of his drink and dipping his other hand in his bowl of oatmeal. Elise laughed at her brother and turned her nose up when a little mucky hand reached out to her, offering her some of the soggy mixture. "Lis eat," Nathan insisted. Lis had quickly become Elise's new nickname, with her little brother struggling to get the 'el' sound out. "Lis".

"I'm sure Elise doesn't want any of your breakfast Nathan," Lexie shook her head and set Elise's milk and cookies down on the table. "You've got it all in your hair."

"He's funny," Elise slid onto the seat and took a gulp of her milk.

Lexie laughed, wiping Nathan's mouth and hands.

Out of everyone, Nathan was definitely the happiest, he adjusted in no time at all and was quite settled in his new home and was loving having a big sister and all the attention he was getting.

"T, t, t, t, t, t" Nathan chanted, using his plastic spoon only its function as a drumstick not a spoon for him.

Elise giggled and shook her head, slowly nibbling at the chocolate chip cookie.

"ookie," Nathan reached for the yummy treat that Elise had.

"Yes? You can have one," She held up a finger to demonstrate. "Just one."

Nathan snatched the biscuit from her hand as soon as it was within his reach and grinned gleefully.

"Mommy?" Elise wiped her top lip on the back of her hand and slipped from her chair, hurrying around the table and grabbing a pad and coloring pencils on her way.

"Yes?"

"Will you draw with me?" She asked sheepishly and set her things down in front of Lexie.

"I haven't drawn for a long time, sweetie."

"Please," Elise pleaded.

"Okay, okay." Lexie relented, unable to stand the doe eyes looking up at her. She helped the kid up onto her lap and kissed its head. "What are we going to draw?"

"Daddy and you and Nathan and me," Elise instructed.

"Okay," Lexie caught Mark's eye for the first time and smiled shyly at him. "How long have you been standing there?"

He shrugged.

"Come and draw, Daddy."

"I can't draw."

"Mommy will teach you."

He laughed. "Okay, just for a minute though, your aunt April is picking you up for school any minute." He lifted Nathan from his high chair and took a seat next to Lexie and it was perfect, it was as it should always have been, the four of them together, smiling.

"Da-da," Mark looked down at Nathan and smiled ecstatically. "Da-da.." he repeated, pointing his hand wildly. He followed his little finger and his happiness evaporated. David hall's face had filled the television screen, he was on the news, a piece of footage showing him being led to a police vehicle. "Dadadadada.."

Mark snapped out of his daze and abruptly switched the television off.

Nathan dropped his bottom lip a this. "Dad-da.."

"Nathan," Lexie's voice startled him. "Come here," She hoisted the upset little boy onto her hip, one-handed. She'd caught a split second of what his son had seen. She'd seen his pale face and his serious eyes staring through the camera lens, staring at her and her hands were suddenly very clammy.

"Da-da.."

"Shhh, it's okay," She met Mark's saddened gaze. "I'm sorry," She felt guilty for Nathan's avid misbelief to whom his father was. The child's confusion was understandable, neither Lexie nor Mark had mentioned David's whereabouts and neither of them thought it to be beneficial to try and explain such things to a one-year-old, it wasn't as if he was ever going to understand.

"It's not your fault," He walked over to them and rubbed Nathan's back. "He's little, he'll forget him soon enough."

Lexie nodded silently. She was beyond thankful that when Nathan was grown up he'd never remembered any of this, that all he'd remember is being with Mark and Elise and herself, that he'd never have these memories. But she was beyond jealous and wished desperately that she had the wonderful ability to forget too.

* * *

"Do you want to go for a walk? We could take Nathan to the park and then pick Elise up from school on the way back." He was itching to get out. He did not take or pick his little girl up from school since she'd reinstated, Kepner always takes Harriet to school so it really was no trouble but that wasn't why he felt guilty. Elise had been through a lot and needed her parents, not her aunt taking her to school but in the morning Lexie hadn't been keen to leave the house for the past two weeks he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone.

"I, I don't feel like it today. Why don't you take him, I'm sure he will love it."

"No it's okay, maybe we'll all go tomorrow."

"Maybe...I think I'm going to lay down for a while," She held Nathan out to him and then she was walking out the room. He knew the day had just gone from good to bad.

"Ma-ma"

"Mama's tired," Mark sighed. He knew she'd be up there for the rest of the day, enveloped in darkness and he didn't need to know how to set her free from the chains that bound her there.

* * *

"Knock knock," Meredith craned her neck around her sister's bedroom door.

Lexie was lying down and looked toward the distinctive voice.

"Hey Lexie," Meredith let herself in and wasted no time in opening the curtains. The light pierced through, brightening the room in a second. Lexie grimaced "How are you?" Mark had called her asking her to come around.

"I'm good, tired though," Lexie sat up and forced a weary smile. "I haven't seen you"

"No, I figured you could all need some time, just the four of you."

Lexie nodded. "How's work?"

"Fine. Let's not talk about that."

"Why not? I'd like to know everything that I've missed for the last two years."

They just talk and laugh.

"Thanks, Mer" Lexie muttered suddenly "You never know how..how much, how grateful I am, you looked after Elise and I know it's not that easy.."

It wasn't easy. Meredith nodded. It wasn't easy looking after a child that you feared would never have a mother again, it wasn't easy having to be strong when you were worried sick yourself but it was the easiest thing to love her, the easiest thing in the world.

"And I, I know it can't be easy not having her around now."

It was a hard adjustment but then all Meredith had to do was imagine how hard it had been for Lexie to be separated from Elise, how hard it must have been for her to have lost all that time.

"You don't have to thank me though. You know I'd do anything for you... I've missed two years of having my sister," Meredith sat down on the edge of the mattress. "I've missed you so much Lex, we all do." She laced her hand over Lexie's.

"I missed you too."

"By the way, months ago Derek and I decided to adopt a little girl. She's one of the African kids from Malawi who needed a surgery. Her name is Zola and we're just waiting for the authority to grant us the full custody," She informed Lexie

"Wow Mer, that's great. I'm so happy for you and Derek."

"Thanks, Derek is very excited." Mer smiled widely. "So why are you still in bed?" She asked gently, changing the topic.

"I'm just tired."

"Mark said you've been up here a for a while now. He's making lunch, do you want to come downstairs to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Mark said you're not eating much."

"Well it seems that Mark's been saying a lot," Lexie huffed with a sigh. "I'm not hungry."

Meredith knew when to quit it. "Okay, okay. Well, I came here cause I thought we could sort that hair of yours," She smiled and Lexie laughed. "Come on, get your skinny ass out of bed."

"Okay," Lexie complied, she liked that Meredith was addressing her as though nothing had happened. It's what everyone else seemed incapable of doing, their overly gentle voices and patronizing hugs were enough to make her want to curl up in a ball and scream.

She spent the day with her sister. They talked about stuff that she missed. Meredith most gently and carefully got out all the light coloring in her hair and with it, Lexie hoped she was washing away what everyone seemed to see when they looked at her, she hoped that she was washing away David Hall.

* * *

"Is she coming down?" Mark stood immediately when Meredith stalked into the kitchen.

"She's not hungry."

"She's not eating enough." He shook his head in frustration. "Did she seems okay to you?"

"Yeah, well she seemed more like herself than a couple of weeks ago. She just let me dye her hair back."

"Okay," He nodded not so sure. "I mean she's doing great," He attempted a more enthusiastic response. "Considering everything, she's doing really great."

"It'll take time. I guess you don't notice the changes because you're with her all the time, she seems a lot better."

"I know, it's just, one moment I think she's progressing and then we take five steps back and it's just, it's hard."

"Has she been out yet?"

"No, I, I've tried to coax her out of the house but the furthest we've got was the backyard." He exhaled. "And I know it's ridiculous that I haven't gone to pick up Elise myself, I know it's just for twenty minutes a day but I don't feel like I can leave her on her own."

"I think it would be good for her," Meredith stated gently. "To have a bit of time on her own," She clarified gently. "You're smothering her," Meredith said what others even Derek had been able to say to him for the last few days. He'd literally not left her side and everyone around them could see that it wasn't going to help her in the long run.

"I know," He exhaled. "I just, I've tried but I'm scared that I'll walk out that door and when I get back she'll be gone and I..." He trailed off.

"Maybe you should both talk to someone, together."

"A shrink?"

"Well yeah, you've both been through so much and no one says you've got to get through this on your own Mark, you can't both pretend that nothing happened, you can't expect to just get over this."

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone. I tried at the hospital, she won't, she..." He halted in his rant, suddenly noticing Lexie in the doorway. His eyes lingered on her now dark hair and she looked more like the person he married. "Lex.."

"I don't need a shrink. I'm not going to talk to anyone. I don't, I don't need to," Lexie closed her eyes. "I know you're all just trying to help but I'm fine."

"Lexie-"

"I'm fine, I don't need babysitting twenty-four seven, Mark, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"I know," He didn't know that though, in fact, it was what he was terrified of. He was scared of what she'd do when she was eventually left to her own devices. He didn't know what was going through her head, he really had no clue what state of mind she was in and he hated not knowing because it was never like that for them. They'd always been able to read each other.

"So why don't you take Nathan to the park and pick Elise from school, like you said you wanted to earlier." She suggested.

His dislike for this plan didn't go unnoticed. "Okay, you could spend the rest of the day with Meredith then."

"No," She dismissed quickly. "I'll be fine on my own. I don't need you all pandering over me."

Meredith and Mark exchanged looks and Lexie tried not to show her aggravation but they eventually both surrendered. They left, taking Nathan with them in his brand new buggy. His face lit up as he was sat on the chair, ready for his first walk outside, his first time at the park. It seemed bizarre that he'd never had these simple everyday experiences and part of Lexie wished she could watch his face as he went down a little slide for the first time and Mark pushed him on the swing. Lexie watched them leave through the living room window, anxiety filling her chest as they all disappeared into the distance.

She was alone. She was alone as she'd so gravely wanted to be.

She edged out into the hall and her concentration fell to the front door.

She kept telling everyone she was fine and she was, to an extent anyhow. She was fine within the confines of these walls but the prospect of leaving them actually made her feel dizzy and ill.

It seemed so ridiculous that the mere thought of being able to leave a house, to come and go as she pleased, to have the freedom to make her own decisions, had thrilled her and left her daydreaming more times than she could count when she'd been under rule of David but now that she was free, free to do all of that, she was terrified to do so.

Her hand holds the cold door handle.

Stepping over that threshold meant accepting everything, it was an open invitation to people staring, to strangers looking and pointing at her, for people she knew to approach her and welcome her home and send her their love. It was an open invitation for questions and questions resulted with answers, answers she didn't yet have. There were questions that her husband was yet to ask and answers she was yet to give him and she couldn't even comprehend addressing those issues with him let alone the public.

She retracted her hand from the lock and backed away.

No, she couldn't walk outside. Not yet. She couldn't. For now just being with her children was enough, settling into a routine was enough but not necessarily what she needed and everyone could see that, only everyone was too fearful of what would happen if they forced her to do something she didn't want. So she sat there, by herself, she turned the television on and flicked through the channels and sure enough, the news finally appeared along with David and she watched the man that still had her trapped. She questioned herself whether she belonged here any longer. David said that she'd always be his, and her biggest fear was that he was right.

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	24. Chapter 24

Lexie stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She self-consciously pressed her fingers to the bags under her eyes, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. She'd changed five times before settling on a long sleeved knee length dress and tights that covered every inch of skin. She filled a glass with water, trying futilely to hydrate her dry mouth before losing herself in her broken appearance. Her fingers clenched around the rim of the glass, the pressure causing it to crack. She didn't hear the smash, didn't feel the shard cutting into her flesh.

Mark did hear the smash.

"Lexie?" He stormed into the bathroom, startling her. "Oh, God."

Her bare feet backed up.

"Stop. Don't move," Mark gestured to the floor and for the first time, she noticed the splinters of glass. His shoes padded across the tiled floor, without thinking he lifted her, her muscles stiffening beneath his hands as he carried her to the toilet seat and set her down out of harm's way. "Are you okay?"

She blinked, suddenly aware of a dull ache in her palm. "I'm...I'm..."

Mark grabbed the nearest towel, pressing it against the small cut.

"I'm okay, it's.. it's just a scratch"

He shook his head, crossing the small room and rummaging through the cabinet for a first aid kit, finally coming across a near-empty packet of Disney princess plasters. He remembered Lexie buying them a little more over two years ago. She thought it was a good idea at the time. Elise had fallen over and grazed her knee and refused to let anyone clean the grit out. Anytime either her or Mark attempted to tend to her she had a screaming tantrum. Fearing it would get infected, Lexie had gone to the local pharmacy and picked up the children's plasters in hope of bribing the three-year-old. Elise had been all too willing to cooperate once she set her eyes on the pretty pink plasters and the next day Lexie found her covered head to toe with them, claiming she'd hurt herself, they're not allowed to peel them off for the remainder of the week.

Mark hastily unwrapped the sleeping beauty plaster and covered the cut.

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," She forced a small smile.

"You sure?" He rubbed her knee.

"Of course."

His concerned stare lingered on her for a further few moments before he began to clean up the shards of glass.

"I'll do that-"

"No, no, it's okay," Mark insisted, he couldn't deal with any more of her blood being spilled today.

"Why don't you go and get change and then we'll go," He suggested delicately. It had taken a lot of persuasions to get her to agree to this. They were just going for lunch at Jackson and April's but the whole crowd was going to be there in celebration of Harriet's sixth birthday.

"Change?"

He glanced back up at her, they were already late. Meredith and Derek had picked Elise and Nathan up an hour ago to allow Mark to give all his attention to an antsy Lexie. "It's really sunny out. Don't you think you'll get hot in that?" He asked gently, she looked like she was dressed for winter.

"I-"

"Come on, I'll help you find something," He put the broken remains of the glass into the bin out of harms way before leading her back into their room where he began to look through the closet.

"How about this?"

Her eyes fixated on the purple summer dress, her breath catching in her throat. He must have known the last time she'd worn it. She could almost feel the rays of the sun beating down on her, could almost feel the sand beneath her, the cool breeze blowing the cotton against her knees.

He met her insecure gaze. "No? But I like this on you."

"I, I don't. I don't think I'm going."

"What?"

"I've got lots of things to do."

"Like what?" He smiled.

She was serious. "I.. I'm going to do some washing and cleaning."

"That doesn't need to be done. Sweetheart, it'll be okay. I'll be right there with you."

"Please don't call me that."

He frowned, she didn't need to tell him why and it made him feel sick.

"I just don't want to go."

"Lex, you haven't left this house for months, it's not healthy-"

"I'm not going," She dismissed.

"Yes," He sighed. "Yes, you are."

She frowned incredulously. "You're going to make me?"

"If I have to."

She made a face he'd never seen as she rose to her feet. Hatred. "I'm not going anywhere, Mark." She made for the exit but he grabbed her arm, preventing her from retreating. This had gone on too long, they all just let her hideaway and the more time that went by the scarier the outside world was becoming, her whole sense of reality was warped and she couldn't handle it, she didn't want to venture outside of this safe zone, she couldn't.

"Lexie, please. I just want what's best for you."

"Best for me?" She shouted, whacking him unexpectedly on the chest and trying to struggle free from his hold.

He jumped in surprise.

"If you want what's best for me, why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" She exclaimed fiercely.

She hit him again and he let her.

"I hate you," She cried. "I hate you."

She was trying to incite a reaction. Her fists pummeling against his taut chest.

He eventually took a hold of her skinny shoulders and instinctively shook her. "Stop it"

"I hate you. I hate you all."

"Stop it."

Her face was flushed red and she was breathless as she panted out "Go on, hit me."

His brow furrowed at her words.

"You're pathetic. Hit me. Hit me, Mark."

He'd never hurt her and it sickened him if she really thought he would if he could. His eyes glazed over and he abruptly let go and turned away.

She stumbled, confused that he was walking away, David Hall never walked away from a fight. "You're a coward, hit me." She whimpered.

"I would never hurt you, never." He growled lowly, his back to her. She heard the sniffle that followed, she knew tears were falling down his cheeks. He staggered over to the chest of draws and exhaled heavily.

An awkward silence filled with labored breaths echoed painfully in their ears.

Lexie watched him with tears in her eyes.

"You know how many times I've stared at this photo?" His forefinger trailed the outline of her face. It was their photo. "I wonder, day after day if this was all I had left of you. A box of photographs. God, I wished for you so much, I prayed that you'd come back to me safely. I prayed that you'd be okay. I'm still wishing for that," He chanced a look at her. "Lexie, I love you and I'm trying, I'm trying but you have to let me in."

"What do you want from me?" She threw her hands out dramatically, frustration seeping through her voice.

Her question spurred him to cross the room, he was in front of her in two paces and her eyes widened with the severe look he was giving her. "What do I want?" He exclaimed. "Lexie, I just want for you to be happy, I want for you to be okay and you're not."

"I am," she argued.

"No, you're not," He stressed. "You're really not."

Her eyes flickered and she looked down.

"And that's okay," His voice dropped to a gentle whisper. His hand reached out and stroked across her cheek and she melted into his touch because it was real, unlike David's fraudulent performances, this caress was fueled with nothing but aching love.

"It's not okay," Her fingers scratched ruthlessly at the skin above her wrists.

Mark carefully stopped her. "Don't do that, you're hurting yourself."

"I don't know, I don't know what to do," She exhaled so quietly and he strained to hear her near-silent confession.

"I'm going to get us through this, you just need to trust me. I know it's hard but you need to talk about it. I need to know what you're thinking"

"Why?" She whimpered.

"Because I love you and you're hurting and I don't know how to help you when you're just shutting yourself away from me and everyone else."

She let out a shuddering breath and bit her trembling lip hard. "How?"

He brushed hair strands behind her ear. "How, what?"

"How do you still love me?"

His eyebrows knitted together. "How?"

"I'm not the same girl that you-"

"Yes you are, I'm still in love with you Lexie. I don't have a choice there's no how or why. That's just the way it is. I'll never stop, never."

She shook her head dubiously and that's when he kissed her. He bravely pressed his forehead against hers and he kissed her tenderly and she didn't move, she didn't respond in any way.

Her lips didn't accommodate his like they usually did.

But he couldn't stop himself.

She seemed completely inept when it came to the understanding that he was still very much in love with her. She was unable to even consider that he could possibly still want her.

He withdrew his mouth from hers but he held her close.

She was looking down, somewhat perturbed.

"Lexie," He exhaled desperately and one hand caught her chin, angling her head up.

Her eyes that always looked at him with such passion and love were dauntingly blank.

"God, look what he's done to you."

Her brow furrowed and she swallowed. She didn't want David to have a hold over her but he so very clearly did.

She did not realize at the time but David Hall had seized a part of her and was yet to give it back. At that time she'd never imagined that things would be like this. In her head as soon as she was back in the arms of her husband everything would be fine.

Things were not fine. As much as she tried to convince herself that they were. He'd taken something from her that she couldn't get back.

"I love you, Lex. I love you," Mark's fingers were running relentlessly over her cheeks. "It's me."

His lips touched hers again and this time she tried to reciprocate, she tried to be what he wanted.

His tongue evaded her mouth. Although startled she didn't back away.

He'd not kissed her or anybody for that matter like this for over two years. He could still remember their last kiss. It had been the morning that she'd been taken. He'd pressed her up against the fridge, stopping her from pouring a glass of orange juice for their daughter. It was a rare moment, Elise was yet to stroll in and Mark would always take advantage if they had any second alone.

A relationship, intimacy, had become something he imagined, it became a fantasy of sorts. A realm of wonderful memories were all that he'd had and he yearned for that physical closeness but felt guilty and selfish for wanting it.

She got into a habit of kissing David in a certain way, doing the exact same motion with her tongue, over and over. It was predictable and customary and exactly how she was kissing Mark right now.

Mark's heart ached. It didn't take him long to make that assumption himself. She'd forgotten how to be impulsive. She'd forgotten how to do it. Her kiss was foreign.

He hated that he couldn't stop. Despite knowing she was acting like a robot, that this wasn't how it was meant to be, he was actually delighted by the feeling of her warm tongue against his and he hated himself for that. The hankering need in the pit of his belly had him pushing her back against the wall. She gasped as her body hit the hard surface.

He pulled back for air and she was overcome with guilt when her circles of brown met blue. He was hurting, perhaps more than her. That's what was most painful for her, that she couldn't protect him from this, that he had to deal with having this broken girl for a wife. Her mind reeled. This man was beyond wonderful. He'd suffered. He'd spent the majority of his days without her, locked up, he'd been the one that had to deal with her disappearance, more so than anyone else. Perhaps that's why she felt the need to reunite their lips, to encourage him to take what he clearly wanted so badly.

He hitched her dress up and one hand slid up her right thigh, raising her long leg to hook around his waist. She felt his arousal then and it sent an electrifying jolt down her spine, something she'd not felt in a long time. It stunned her and scared her all at once. She didn't think she'd ever enjoyed doing this again but apparently, her body disagreed. His hands hadn't forgotten where to touch her, his mouth hadn't forgotten that little spot between her ear and neck that had her eyes struggling to focus. His body still enveloped hers perfectly like two jigsaw pieces.

He grunted into her ear and her body arched to accommodate his. She gasped loudly when he jerked down the zip of her dress. Everything stopped for a moment. His movements slowed, his fingertips delicately traced the harsh lines of her collarbone, his eyes fixated on their path.

She watched him, her gaze on his face.

He looked pained.

She knew what he was thinking, she could almost see his torturous visions dancing across his eyes.

He could see David touching her.

It was unavoidable. The mental strain boiled in their temples.

He met her stare and immediately hid his anguish. He knew he'd been caught and was determined to not let it show itself again. She didn't deserve to see his sadness. He didn't want her to feel to blame for his agony. He carried her hastily across the room and dropped her onto the bed. Her eyes fluttered shut when his hands disappeared under her dress, hooking her tights and underwear and sliding them needfully down her legs.

She inhaled. The wonderfully familiar smell of the bed sheets reminded her that she was home, in their bed.

He kissed her leg at the knee, his eyes drifting up her body to her face but for a second she doesn't see Mark staring up at her, she saw David. She shook her head in alarm and then she was looking at Mark again and the concerned expression he wore. "I'm sorry-I just I don't..."

"It's alright," He understood that fearful gaze and it broke his heart. "I'm sorry," He said profusely, she was vulnerable and even though he'd had absolutely no intention to, he'd taken advantage of that.

"No," She snapped. "Don't apologize," His sincerity only convinced her that this was well and truly the man she'd loved, did love. He loved her so selflessly and she knew that he'd never, ever hurt her.

She watched him fading. She watched him shuffle back and her frown deepened. He could not walk away from her now.

She sat up, her legs hanging off the end of the bed.

He opened and closed his mouth. He needed to tell her that they couldn't do this. Not yet. She wasn't ready for this yet. But now she was unbuckling his belt and her dress was scrunched up at her waist and his eyes were transfixed on her simple black bra.

He tried to make himself stop. He really did but he couldn't, words seemed to be worthless to her and he needed her to understand, he needed to show her how much he loved her. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and then pushed her back onto the mattress, carefully crawling up her body. She relaxed a little with the familiarity of him, of his delightful weight. She tried futilely to not compare his every action to how David used to touch her.

He was frightened to speak, frightened to say anything in fear that, that bastard had plagiarized his words and corrupted their meaning, so he spoke to her with his eyes and touched her with nothing but affection and love.

He didn't ask for her permission before he entered her, didn't ask if this was okay and she'd never been so glad. She didn't want him to act differently, everyone had been acting differently around her including him. They all talked to her like she was a fragile doll and she hated it. She wanted to be treated the same as before and right now, to an extent, he was successfully doing just that and simultaneously obliterating the hell that was the last two years. She didn't have to do everything she'd trained herself to do. She didn't have to whisper words that David had taught her to say, she didn't have to pretend and she didn't have to adjust her limbs around him because Mark knew, he knew her body and knew where to hold her and how.

It felt just as she'd remembered, he felt just as she'd dreamed, but it wasn't the same. Of course, it wasn't the same.

There was so much left unsaid. So much that needed to be said. She couldn't talk about what had happened and he was terrified to hear.

His head was buried at the curve of her neck so he didn't have to look at her face and her hand was intent on keeping it there.

But he realized what he was doing and immediately pulled back. When he looked at her, she emitted a small moan, but what struck him was how different it was, how false it was.

Some habits were hard to kill, her failure to please David had always ended in disaster and she had many ways of saving herself from such an aftermath- an appreciative moan here and there always went in her favor.

"Why you stopped?" She breathed.

His arms were shaking with the tremendous effort of keeping still, to not allow instinct to take hold.

"You don't want this," He panted back.

"I do."

"No, you don't," He tried to move back but her legs were suddenly round his back and he groaned loudly as she pulled him closer. "Lexie," He exhaled.

"I do," She kissed him forcefully and he melted into her arms. "Please, I do, Mark. I want this."

He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and she waited anxiously for him to say or do anything.

When he eventually moved, she gasped. He effortlessly lifted her, switching their positions and she grappled her hands around his neck in surprise. They were both suddenly sitting, him with his back against the headboard. She looked at him with confusion.

He needed her to be in control of this.

"It's me," He declared and her expression reminded him of the first time they'd done this, the vulnerability. Her eyes flickered shut and she pressed her forehead to his. "It's me," He repeated.

She nodded against him. "I'm so sorry for everything, Mark, I know I've been weird. I know I'm not fine, I know I shut you out," Her lips brushed against his and not because she felt pressured to, not because she was being forced to but because she wanted to. "I love you." She whispered those three little words she'd not said to him not once since arriving home and she meant them, she meant them more than anything and he knew it. He guided her hips and her mouth opened against his and she moaned and it was nothing but real and it was beautiful in every sense.

She cried when she came and he just held her, held her tightly against him, held her until it suddenly dawned on him what he'd done.

He gently laid her down, his stare anywhere but directed at her, he couldn't look at her for fear of crying. He lost control and this had been exactly what she doesn't need, he was just like David and he never wanted to be compared to that, he wanted her to have a choice and he certainly not given her one. She wasn't in any state of mind to be making decisions like this. He sat up from the bed, sighing heavily. She stayed laid against the mattress, her thick dress around her waist, her cheeks flushed.

The worthlessness and shame came falling upon her with force. She felt dirty and guilt-ridden. He couldn't look at her and she didn't blame him. She clearly wasn't how he'd remembered, she was clearly a disappointment.

He reluctantly looked at her, looking so fragile and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," Her voice was small and so unlike her usual tone, she covered her chest and pulled herself to sitting. "I know I wasn't...I know I'm not..."

"What?" He shook his head adamantly, "Lexie, no, don't you apologize. I'm the one that- I'm, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lex. I, I didn't mean to push you, I don't mean to, I just, I'm sorry."

She turned her body and it was then that he saw the long scar, marring her pale back. It doesn't matter how many times he saw them, it always took him by surprise. His eyes widened noticeably.

"I want it all to go away. I want to be just you and me in this relationship but it's not. There's me, you and David and I want you to not have to look at me and see him. You should be able to kiss me and I shouldn't think of him when you do, but I did Mark and that's not right."

He laid back down and she exhaled sharply when his hand draped across her scrunched up the dress and he spooned her. "I didn't see him."

"How can you not?" She mumbled.

He kissed her shoulder and took a heavy breath before breaching the subject she'd managed to dodge every time he'd bought it up. "Maybe we should talk to someone. Not you on your own, the both of us, together."

"I don't want to, Mark." She stressed.

"Why not, it won't do any harm."

"But it won't do any good," She said so sure, turning over to look at him directly. She leans against his chest and his hand drifted up and down her arm.

"Just think about it okay?"

She sighed but relented. "Okay."

"Thank you."

A small smile graced her lips when she next looked at him. "Do you think we're too late to go to Harriets's party?"

"You want to go?" He sounded surprised, he was surprised.

She took a deep breath and nodded bravely. "I want to go."

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	25. Chapter 25

"When feel you want to go, you just tell me okay?" Mark softly tell Lexie.

She was preoccupied with her attire. She'd chosen the dress he'd suggested and was currently making sure her cardigan was covering her sufficiently.

"Lexie" Mark squeezed her hand.

Her eyes jolted to him and she nodded distractedly.

"You look beautiful" He promised her but she didn't look convinced and he didn't wait for her to respond because he could see her lapsing, he could see her eyeing the car and wishing she wasn't here so he quickly led her through the back gate. The shrieks of children thrummed through her. It was chaos on the other side. There were hyper kids running a riot everywhere, kids in swimming attire, kids eating cake, kids singing, kids laughing.

This was her life. This was what she remember. She remember this garden, she remember countless sunny days and BBQ's shared with her friends, she remember Mark teaching Elise to swim in this pool, she remember nothing but good and that lost happiness swelled inside her. This is exactly where she wanted to be. This is exactly where they needed to be.

Multicolored helium balloons bobbed in their masses and buntings draped from the house to the fence.

"It's like a freaking circus attraction" Mark noted.

Slowly heads began to turn, people did double takes, familiar faces whispered in low voices at the unexpected arrival.

"Just ignore them" Mark said gently. He knew everyone was going to talk, he knew everyone was anticipating seeing the both of them but he wished they could be a little more discreet.

He was thankful when Owen approached them, serving as a much appreciated distraction.

"Mark, Lexie" Owen greeted. "It's so good to see you guys" Mark shook his hand and smiled.

"It's good to see you too Hunt"

Lexie edged closer into Mark's side and smiled sheepishly at Owen.

"I'm glad you're home safe Lexie"

She didn't speak or respond and Mark shrugged a shoulder and a apologetic smile in Owen's direction.

"We need to find the birthday girl, talk to you later" Mark excused them.

"Maybe we should go" Lexie murmured, her eyes on the ground, her heart thumping in her chest and butterflies swarming her stomach.

"You don't have to talk to everyone Lex"

She didn't have time to respond because Harriet Avery had just noticed them and raced over excitedly to greet them.

"Uncle Mark, Aunt Lexie!" she cheered. "You came. Dad said you weren't going to make it"

"We wouldn't miss your birthday for the world" Mark promised her. "Happy Birthday kiddo" He lift the little girl and groaned. "God you're definitely heavier"

"I've eaten lots of cake" Harriet admitted in a low whisper. "Don't tell mom"

"Your secrets safe with us" Mark assured her.

Harriet eyed Lexie nervously. She was an overly sensitive kid, she had always had a soft spot for Lexie. She was aware that something bad had happened, she's only four like Elise when she vanished. She'd taken Elise under her wing. She'd protected her in the school and playground. She's Elise's best friend. Through her eyes, through a child's eyes, Lexie's arrival home had been the end to the sadness, Elise was better and her Aunt and Uncle back home, reunited.

"I'm glad you came Aunt Lexie"

"Me too sweetie"

"Do you want to sit down? There's chairs over there, or you could go inside, there's not many people inside..." She trailed off and Lexie crouched down and took her hand.

"Thank you, but I'm okay Harriet"

"Harriet!" A boy interrupted them. Harriet looked after the boy, shifting her weight in her eagerness to participate in the game.

"Go, go have fun" Mark ordered. Harriet smiled and dashed off after her opponent.

Slipping her hand into his. Her butterflies had subside and she was actually kind of liking being here.

"Look Elise's in the water" Mark pointed out, his thumb unconsciously drawing circles on her hand.

Lexie's eyes averted to the pool. Elise was clambering up the steps with some help from Alex and once she was safely out of the water she made for the chairs and tables, her hair dripping along with her polka dot bathing suit.

Lexie cringed as she watched her run over the concrete paving slabs, anticipating her falling flat on her knees and her mouth opened, an instinctive warning at the tip of her tongue but someone beat her to it.

"Elise no running" Meredith scorned. The kid run turned into a hasty walk and Meredith met her halfway, wrapping her in a towel. "You must not run around the poolside, especially when its wet"

Meredith lifted her up and dabbed her nose affectionately and the little girl smiled.

"Uhuh, did you see me, I swam to the bottom"

"Yeah you're a little mermaid" Meredith set her down on the end of sun lounger.

Nathan scrambled from Arizona's lap to sit with her big sister, his mouth covered with red icing.

"Err Nathan" Elise turned her nose up as a sticky hand found it's way into her damp hair and Arizona and Meredith laughed at the pair. "Let go" She whined. Arizona was about to intervene when she noted Mark with Lexie hovering not so far away.

"Mark, Lexie, you came" She stood up.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Elise gave them a gappy grin, seemingly forgetting that Nathan had just gotten her all sticky. "I've been swimming" She stood up on the end of the sun lounger and held her hands out to Mark.

"I can see baby" Mark lifted her up and tickled her sides.

"Nathan made me all sticky"

"Did he?" Lexie scooped Nathan up. "Did you make Elise all sticky?"

"Ma-ma, ma-ma"

"Hello" Lexie laughed. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Good as gold" Arizona squeezed Lexie's hand. "I'm so glad you came" She added gently, her eyes narrowed a fraction at Mark's hand on the small of Lexie's back. It was something she never have thought twice about, but considering the anxious woman had completely isolated herself, from everyone including Mark, the affectionate display and the fact that she wasn't cowering away was a gigantic step forward.

The sight of the four of them standing there smiling had both Meredith and Arizona uncontainably happy.

"Thanks Arizona, me too" Lexie muttered self consciously, sitting down with Nathan on her lap.

"Hey Mer" Lexie greeted Meredith quietly.

"It's about time you showed yourself" Meredith smirked and then her face softened and her hand came to rest on Lexie's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Lex"

"You look pretty mommy" Elise informed her, oblivious to her mother's discomfort.

"She does, doesn't she?' Mark agreed.

"Uhuh"

Mark sat her down beside her mother. "I think I'm going to become an artist" She informed Lexie proudly, picking up a pencil and pad that had been abandoned on the paving.

"Were you?"

"Uhuh. I'm going to draw you, Nathan and Daddy so sit still"

Nathan wasn't in the mood for being a model though and had caught sight of Arizona's paper plate with a slice of cake sitting half eaten upon it. He dug his little hand into the icing and shoved an overly big lump into his mouth, smearing the racing red sugary substance round his mouth.

Elise giggled.

"Nathan" Lexie sighed with a laugh. "That's not your cake and I think by the looks of it you've had quite enough already"

* * *

Mark stood a few meters away, smiling at the display. He really felt like she was starting to fight back, that she wanted to fight back and he knew just coming here was hard for her and he couldn't have been more proud that she was sitting on the sun lounger surrounded by people, just a couple of days ago he would never have imagined he could get her into a situation such as this. Bailey had just greeted her and although she just smiled and nodded and not really said an awful lot, Mark knew it was a step in the right direction.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Derek's low voice accused.

Mark's head jerked away from the happy scene.

Was it really that obvious?

"Derek" Mark took a swig of his beer, sighing heavily before turning around.

Alex reprimanded "God you're such a dick"

"What me and Lexie do isn't any of your concerns okay?"

"We know, it's really not but we both know that's not what she needs right now" Derek explained

"Just leave it" Looking at Derek and Alex "It's none of your business, she's not sixteen anymore"

"So it's beyond how you can't manage to keep it in your pants for more than five minutes" Alex mocked.

Mark snapped. "It, it just happened okay and part of me thinks it was a good thing"

"Of course you do" Jackson said and comes out of nowhere.

"I think it's important to treat her the same. The more I smother her like she's some invalid the more she pushes me out" Mark explained.

"And fucking her isn't smothering her?" Alex commented.

"You make it sound so crude, so wrong. She's my wife. I'm allowed to have sex with her"

The guys all looked at him. And it irritates him.

"Don't lecture me. It's none of your fucking business okay?" He hissed harshly, not giving anyone a chance to respond.

Derek could only feel he was doing exactly what he always did, avoiding the inevitable. Mark had a horrible tendency to ignore situations until they became unbearable enough for him to take action. Derek could only feel now was one of those times, he only hoped they'd hurry up and address everything before their relationship was altered forever.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon and Lexie stood at the school gate, Mark beside her, both trying to avoid the unsubtle stares from the other parents. Since Harriet's party last weekend Lexie had managed to make herself leave the house a handful of times. She'd gone to Meredith's, the park with Nathan and Mark and now she was at an overly populated school entrance.

Elise soon came running down the path. "Mommy, Daddy" She grinned. "You've come to pick me up" She stated delightedly and the picture perfect look on her face made Lexie's cold heart warm in a second.

"If you'd like, we're going to start bringing and picking you up from school again" Lexie announced quietly, she had to verbally promise this otherwise she knew she'd find a way of backing out.

"I like that"

"Me too"

Elise's smile soon faltered though and she edged behind Mark's leg, her little hands curling into his jeans.

"What's wrong?" Mark questioned her sudden need to be hiding.

"I don't like her"

Mark inspected the little girl stalking down the pathway.

"Why?"

"She says mean stuff"

"What did she say?" Mark squatted on the ground at Elise's level, encouraging her to open up.

"She said that her mommy said that I should have been put in a home and that it's no wonder that I've not talked when I have a criminal for a daddy and a whore for a mommy" Elise recited in one breath.

Mark's eyes grew wide. There were too many words in his daughter's recollection that he didn't like, that he didn't want her to hear let alone say. Whore. Criminal. Whore. Criminal.

He stared passed Elise to the woman with her daughter and he wonder how people could be so cruel and malicious. For the most part, people had been nothing but sympathetic and kind but there were a few that didn't seem to be willing to understand. Mark had refused to talk to the newspapers, refused any information to anyone that wasn't a close friend or family, he doesn't want Lexie to go through that, but that meant that the media had made their own assumptions about what had gone on, despite knowing that David Hall had been arrested there was still this confusion about whether Lexie had been having an affair and the part Mark had, had in all of it. There were people that saw Nathan and decided the truth of what had gone on themselves. It didn't matter if they didn't have the facts, some would inevitably make their own conclusions, regardless whether it were true or false.

His gaze drifted up to Lexie. Her brow was furrowed and he knew this was the last thing she needed. It had taken her so long to work up the courage to step beyond her house.

"What's a whore?" Elise garnered his attention. She deduced that it meant something bad by the horrible way it had been delivered to her.

Mark gulped, looking back into his innocent child's face. "That's a nasty word Elise and your mother most certainly isn't one. Sweetie there's a lot of people that don't understand what happened and they say horrible things but we just have to ignore them"

"I don't wanna put in a home"

"You're not going to" Mark shook his head adamantly. "Never. You're stuck with us" Mark smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "What do you say all four of us go get ice cream?"

* * *

"Lex the kids are in bed" Mark finished his sentence as he pushed open the door of the study room. She'd been spending a lot of time in here lately, a lot of time sifting through photo albums, photos of Elise, missed birthdays. "You want a glass of wine? We could watch a movie or something?"

She didn't answer straight away.

"Lex?"

"What is this?"

He stared at the USB in her hand and his stomach churned.

"Lex-"

"Why did you still got this?" She never yelled at him with such fury before. Her arm was swaying with the severity of her voice.

"Shh, you'll wake the kids up" He stepped forward and she stepped back.

"Did you watch it?" She indignantly growled.

Intuition told him to keep his distance.

"Of course I-"

"It's fucking twisted Mark. Are you that fucking sick? That's fucking depraved? Does it turn you on?"

His eyebrows folded over his eyes.

"You're turned on by him touching me?" She was hysterical, her eyes blazing and her hands quivering in a frenzy.

He heard plenty. He closed the hostile gap between them, snatching the USB. "This" He shook it in front of her. "Watching this, was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life"

She scoffed, shaking her head in disgust.

He slammed it down on the desk.

He needed her to believe him.

"Lexie" He reached for her but she shrugged him off.

"Don't do that. Don't pull away from me" He forcefully took her arms and she struggled.

"You're sick" She hissed.

His hands left her in an instant, like his skin had just been seared.

She retrieved the USB again, stubborn determination morphing her usually brown eyes so dark that they almost looked back.

He watched in horror as she recklessly shoved it into the computer.

"Lexie I don't-"

"I want to see it"

He closed his eyes in despair.

"Did it take you long to figure out it was me?" She crossed her arms, studying the footage that was quick to fill the computer screen.

"I knew instantly" He answered through his teeth, his eyes still firmly closed and his face a frown of anguish.

"Did you think I was having an affair?" She asked as she watched David's hand slide down her back, she could feel it, she could feel his fingers pressing against her spine. "Did you think I was fucking him cause I wanted to?" She looked at him expectantly.

His eyes sprung open at her words.

"You thought I was having an affair didn't you?" She smiled.

"Stop it. Of course I didn't" He focused on the carpet, refusing to watch.

"You didn't? He insisted we do it again and again until it was perfect" She tilted her head as she watched and he regrettably looked up to see David unfastening her bra and he felt sick.

"Turn it off"

"I think my performance is pretty convincing. See, I'm even kind of smiling there"

He pressed his hand to his temple. "Turn it off"

"Look, he can't keep his hands off my legs, can he? He loved my legs, maybe even more so than you, he said that there's no better feeling than having them wrapped around him"

Mark was repulsed by that sentence, repulsed by the fact that he agreed, there really wasn't any better feeling but it was only him, she was ever meant to have those beautiful limbs wrapped around.

David's hand toying at the waist of her underwear jolted him from his pain stricken gaze. He abruptly pushed her out the way and ejected the USB himself.

He didn't know what she was trying to achieve, if she was trying to make him mad, angry, jealous, guilty and sad, it was working and it was impossible for him to register that many emotions at once.

He closed his eyes and forced the offending object in different directions.

It splintered into two segments, flying across the room as he broke it.

"You think it isn't hard for me?" He shouted. "You don't think I feel like shit for letting this happen to you. For not protecting you? You don't think it's hard for me to know he made you do all this stuff? Because it is Lexie. It fucking is. It's all I can think about"

The frames on the mantel piece rattled with the severity of his voice and she pushed her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

"It's not your fault" She whispered.

"What?"

"I said it's not your fucking fault" She said a little louder.

He sat down on the leather sofa and she stood awkwardly.

"He never made me"

His eyes skittered across to her, she was looking down, fiddling with the hem on her top.

"He never made me"

"Lexie-"

"He didn't. He never held me down, he never forced me. He gave me a choice"

"Not physically forcing you doesn't mean he didn't force you, emotional blackmail is just as bad. I know it doesn't feel like it but he brainwashed you. It might have felt like you had a choice at the time but you really didn't. He was a clever fucking bastard. You did what you had to, to survive, to protect yourself and to protect our son" He stressed.

"Why do you still want me, a-after s-seeing that. The, the things I did with him, it's, it's disgusting. I'm disgusting"

"Lexie" He stood up and walked over to her, gripping her chin, angling her face to look at him. "You are not disgusting-"

"I slept with him, over and over and over, I did things with him that I'm only meant to do with you"

He swallowed audibly. "Lexie don't-"

"No Mark, you need to know. I'm not who you think I am. You don't get it. I, I hated it, every moment of it, at first I despised myself but then it just became -it became normal" She looked down. "It became more and more like I was actually in a relationship. I tried to do everything he liked. It was better to please him, he was in a better mood if I did. I, I'd kiss him without him telling me to, I'd initiate it. I, I encouraged him to.." A choked sob escaped her throat and he tried to embrace her. She tried to push him away. "Don't, I'm. Just don't I.." He forced her into his chest and her body involuntarily relaxed against him. "I, I think we should get a d-divorce" She blurted irrationally.

"What?" Mark's hands automatically clung to her even harder. "No"

"I cheated on you. I had an affair" She tried to pull away, pushing at his chest frantically but he wouldn't let go.

"No you didn't" He snapped. "You didn't" He shook her, trying to get her to see sense.

"Mark you can tell me whatever you want but I know you. Everyone thinks it and so do you. I'm a whore"

"That's not true Lex. That's the furthest thing from the truth"

"I feel like, I feel..I feel like I betrayed you"

"Lexie, please stop"

"My head tells me that it's not my fault but it doesn't make it go away"

"Lexie the only thing you're guilty of is being a victim"

"No I've done bad things"

His hand stroked her clammy forehead, brushing her hair away from her face.

"He killed her" She suddenly blurted.

Mark's hand stopped it's soothing motion. "Sally Peters?" He asked softly.

"How do you-"

"The police told me what happened, what they thought had happened"

"He just, he took her, I was in labor and he went and just took her. Nathan was breech. I believe that if she hadn't been there to help me I wouldn't have been able to do it"

He rested his head against hers and took a shaky breath.

"She stayed with me for three weeks and then, then he shot her, he shot her right in front of me" She paused swallowing thickly. "He killed her and if it weren't for me, if it weren't for me she's still be alive"

"You can't think that way" Mark held her face.

"But it is Mark"

"It's not"

"She had a family and, and.."

"And they deserve justice, like you do. He deserves to be in prison for life Lexie and he's going to be charged, he's going to be charged regardless because there's enough evidence from all your injuries but"

"I could make sure he stays there, if I- if I tell them about her" Lexie finished.

"You don't have to stand up in court, you can just speak to someone privately and it'll be recorded and I can be there right with you, if you want me to be"

Her shuddering breaths slowly regulated as Mark speak.

"I want to see him"

"What?"

"I want to tell him Nathan's not his, I want to tell him I don't love him, I want him to know that I never loved him, I want to be there when he's taken away, I do" She announced surely.

"O-o-kay" He rocked her. In the last fifteen minutes she let it all out, she broken down in a sense but as he looked down at her, her eyes closed, her hands around his neck, he was sure she looked more peaceful, more at ease. She's carrying this around, these conflicting feelings for too long and she feared talking about it all with anyone, especially Mark because she's certain it would only repulse him but she felt nothing but sheer relief. She wanted to get rid of David once and for all and she was going to make sure her family will never ever hear his name again. She wanted justice for herself, for Mark, for her children and most importantly for Sally and as long as she had her husband standing by her holding her up, she was going to get it.

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	26. Chapter 26

Mark walked out onto the front porch, rubbish in hand. He halted in his task as he took in the woman standing on the path leading down to the sidewalk.

"Mrs. Shepherd" He breathed out, setting the bin liner down. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Mark" Mrs. Shepherd smiled sadly, regretfully.

He was taken aback to say the least. He had not seen Derek's mother in a long while. She visited Mark in prison once but he refused to see her. He couldn't. Everyone else he loved had doubted him at some point and he couldn't handle seeing that doubt in this woman's face. So he refused to see her. Ignored her letters, ignored her pleas to talk to him.

Mrs. Shepherd took the few paces over to him and wrapped her arms around him fiercely. "Oh Mark" She exhaled, relief seeping through her voice as she clung to him.

He hugged her back and for a second he felt like a young child again, gaining the strength he needed to get through the day by cocooning himself. She pulled back and cupped his face.

"It's so good to see you"

He inhaled sharply and nodded.

"You're so stupid" She scolded, referring to his refusal to see her.

"I thought, I thought you probably thought I was crazy like everyone else" He mustered, avoiding her eyes.

"Crazy? Mark Sloan, you're like a son to me. I know you're not capable of murder" She exclaimed. "I never doubted you, not for a second did I believe that you hurt her" Mrs. Shepherd declared sternly, as if reading his thoughts. She gripped him tightly. "Never"

He nodded again and they both walked over to the swing seat on the porch.

"Where's Lexie?" She asked softly as they sat down.

"Inside, she's putting Nathan down for a nap" Mrs. Shepherd smiled. She heard all about his son from Derek. "Nathan, that's a beautiful name"

He nodded with a smile of his own.

"I can't wait to meet him. How's Elise?"

"She seems happier everyday" That fact alone made him insanely happy himself. Elise deserved happiness.

"What about Lexie?"

He looked up from his hands. "She's, she's getting there"

"And you?"

"I'm, I'm coping"

Mrs. Shepherd took his hand. "Mark, you can talk to me"

He concentrated on just breathing. In and out. In and out. "I, I'm pretending I'm fine but I, I'm not coping that well I don't think" He shrugged a shoulder. "I, I just can't stop thinking. I want to make everything go away for her. She's, she's doing so well considering but I want to be able to just erase everything that happened, everything he did to her" He shook his head. "We're meant to be going to the prison later. She wants to see him, I'm not sure I'm okay with that"

"Maybe it's what she really needed"

"You think?"

"Yes" Mrs. Shepherd squeezed his hand, hoping to instill some reassurance into the broken man that looked so very much like a young boy right now. "It will help her to let go"

"I get that. I do. It's just this man spent months hurting her, I don't want her to ever have to deal with being near him again"

"I know Mark. I know. But she won't be alone. She has a husband"

"She should have always had her husband to protect her"

"Don't you ever blame yourself, it's not your fault"

"It doesn't matter, I wasn't there when my wife needed me, you can't even imagine how it feels, to have let her down"

"I know how it feels"

Mark met her eyes.

"You're going to get through this"

"Mrs. Shepherd" Lexie whispered, startling them both.

"Sweetie" Mrs. Shepherd's eyes stung with tears. "Oh darling" She was quick to her feet and across the porch, her arms around Lexie.

"It's so good to see you" Mrs. Shepherd exhaled unconsciously. "How're you doing?" She pulled back abruptly, her hands cupping Lexie's face, ardently searching her eyes.

"I'm fine"

Mrs. Shepherd couldn't prevent the small smile that curled her lips. "Of course you are" She nodded confidently. "You're going to be just fine" She slid her hand into Lexie's. "I'm so glad you're both okay. Why don't you two take me inside so I can see the kids?" She changed the subject suddenly, intent on swallowing back her tears.

Mark got to his feet, and led the way. He never thought he could feel so uplifted by her presence but her just being here made him certain everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"Mark" Lexie stopped walking as they approached the prison gates.

"You okay?"

She smiled softly. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" She fired back.

"I'm fine"

She furrowed her brow. "Mark this is where you were kept for over a year, are you sure you want to go in there?" She asked gently. It angered her immensely that he'd been punished for something so ridiculous, for something completely fictional, for something he'd never be capable of doing.

He rubbed her arm. "I don't care. I'm coming in there with you" He made to cross the threshold but she stopped him.

"Mark" She looked down, chewing on the inside of her mouth. "I heard you earlier"

He waited for her to elaborate.

"Talking to Derek's mom" She gingerly looked up. "You said you didn't want me to do this"

He shamefully met her gaze. He didn't know what to say. She was right. He had huge doubts over whether this was going to be beneficial to anyone.

"I need to do this though" She uttered. "For me and you. None of this is your fault Mark and it, it hurts that you think you've let me down" Her hand drifted to his face. "You haven't" She proclaimed sternly. "You haven't"

"I should have-"

"You couldn't have done anything. I know if you could, you would have. He, he had it all planned and I need him to see it didn't work, that I'm not his. I need to do this for Sally" Her eyes didn't leave his for a second, she stared unblinking into his irises of blue. "I know this is hard for you but I need you Mark" She brushed her lips over his in reassurance. Their heads lingered together and she whispered those three little words. "I love you"

"I love you too" He professed back, holding her for a moment. "I'm not going anywhere"

It was strange, returning here. As they were led through the reception, it felt like it had been years, not months since Mark had been held here. It felt bizarre being a visitor, being the innocent citizen and not the inmate. The guards nodded at him and patted his back and in some weird way Mark was comforted by all these familiar faces. They were given special treatment, they were pandered over in every possible way.

"We're just having David moved into a visiting room as we speak. We have high security here so there's nothing for you to worry about"

Mark wanted to tell him that they don't need to go into details over the prison's facilities. He was well accustomed to the way everything worked.

"I'm afraid I can't permit you to accompany Lexie in there though Mark"

Mark's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"After what happened in Boise-"

"What happened in Boise?" Lexie interrupted. Mark let out a heavy breath. "Mark?"

"Your husband paid a little visit to Mr. Hall, giving a false identity then beat the hell out of that man"

"Mark" She exhaled. She didn't need anyone to tell her what had happened. She didn't yell, she just rested her head against his chest.

"I don't want you going in there by yourself" He blurted.

"I won't be by myself, there'll be a security guards"

"There's a two-way mirror, you can watch everything" The officer informed him.

"See" She whispered gently. "You can watch"

Lexie followed the police officer down the narrow corridor. She wasn't scared to see him, or so she kept telling herself. Nothing could happen to her, she knew that. But she was scared. Her stomach was in knots and her hands were clammy. It wasn't so much that she was frightened of what he was going to say or do, she'd already endured the worst of his abuse. She was more alarmed about the fact that her husband was on the other side of the wall, watching.

She need him there, she really, really needed him there but at the same time she wanted to protect him from the things she knew were going to be said. She wanted to protect him from this world she'd lived in. She wanted him to be free of David Hall.

She knew there wasn't a chance in hell that she'd be able to convince him to just wait outside though. He needed this as much as she did.

"Okay Mrs. Sloan, here we are. Are you ready?" The officer smiled sympathetically and she took an obvious deep breath and nodded. "You'll be just fine. I'm going to be right in there with you and there's more officers on stand by. You're safe"

"I know" She forced a smile and the door was opened.

Her shoes sounded noisily against the hard floor and the bright lights reflected in the two way mirror that ran across the far wall.

The second he came into her vision she stiffened.

He smiled. It was familiar and more repulsive than ever.

He looked different. His usual well groomed appearance was gone, his hair was a mess and his eyes wild.

"Sweetheart" He stood and moved to make physical contact but the guard was in front of her before he had a chance.

"There'll be no touching Hall. You keep to your side of the table. Understood?"

She watched him struggle to contain himself. She watched his fingers flex within his restraints, watched his hands form fists.

"Darling, tell him it's okay"

She licked her dry lips and took a shaky breath. "No, it- it's not okay. There'll be no touching" She announced bravely.

His eyes narrowed and she watched his confidence falter. She wasn't meant to say that. She was meant to do as she was told.

He sat down and masked his anger with that smile.

"I knew you would come. I knew you would see sense eventually"

The guard pulled the other seat out for her and she sat down, making sure not to venture too close to the table.

"You've come to get me out and we'll go back home with Nathan. Where's Nathan?"

"He's already at his home David"

He laughed. He laughed uncontrollably. "Are you back in that house with him? You've taken him to fucking Seattle?"

"Yes" She answered surprisingly evenly. "He's where he belongs"

"He belongs with me. He's mine. You're mine. You belong with me"

"He's not yours" She'd never seen the expression that was quick to form on his face. She'd never seen hurt invade his eyes and she hated that she delighted in the evident pain he was feeling. A quick thrill surged through her.

"He's Mark's. I was pregnant, I was already pregnant" She enlightened him. His face twisted. "You'll have it in front of you on paper in court. We've done a paternity test so you can see for yourself"

His jaw clenched.

"You slut"

Mark stood on the other side of the wall, his hands pressed against the wall. "That's it, I want her out of there" Mark snapped. "Now"

"Mr. Sloan, Lexie's in control. The second she wants out she just has to say, she knows that"

Mark gritted his teeth when David spoke again.

"He's here isn't he. He's watching right now isn't he?" David looked directly into the mirror. "He put you up to this"

"Put me up to this? He didn't want me to be here. Mark is here, he's here because he loves me"

"He doesn't love you, I love you"

He stood up and Lexie was quick to follow suit, anxiously edging back. He didn't approach her though. He walked over to the wall mirror and smiled.

Mark could almost feel the hot breaths that were hitting the perspex, leaving a misty shadow of dirt behind.

"Hi Mark" David snarled. "Did you enjoy the video I sent you, cause I've got plenty more if you're interested"

Mark was out the confined room in a second. He didn't hear the demands that were being fired at him from the assisting officers. He threw back the adjoining door, almost pulling it off it's hinges.

David was no longer standing by the wall. The guard was holding him and Lexie was too close for comfort.

"I'm going to court and I'm going to tell the truth. You're going to prison for everything you did to me, you're going to prison for killing Sally"

David laughed then. "For everything I did to you? Sweetheart, I've done nothing but love you and you know that"

"I don't love you" She looked directly at him. She said it clearly, strongly, certainly. She turned then, well aware of Mark's presence. She held her hand out and didn't look back. Mark's fingers gripped hers tightly as he fort the urge to cross the room and make sure no words ever escaped David Hall mouth again. "Let's go" His need to pummel his fist into David's dismayed face diminished with her plea. "Let's go home"

* * *

"Shh" Mark hushed at the kids. Nathan imitated his father and Elise giggled and he couldn't help but laugh right back.

Lexie opened one eye, spying on the three figures, not so subtly, standing in the doorway.

"Elise why don't I carry them"

"I wanna"

"I know but careful you're going to drop them"

Lexie could hear their whispers and shifted beneath the warm comforter. "What's going on?" She murmured.

"Good Morning!" They all cheered, Elise skipped into the room, Nathan toddling behind with Mark.

Lexie shuffled upright in the bed, her eyebrows looking toward the ceiling as she took in the huge bunch of flowers.

"Happy, Happy" Elise paused in thought. "Happy morning?" She decided on, thrusting the assorted bouquet into her mother's arms.

"Wow, these are beautiful" Lexie exclaimed, eyeing the array of pink, red and greens.

"Me and Daddy and Nathan went out and we had breakfast in a cafe and I had a huge pancake with chocolate sauce and Nathan got it all around his mouth and then on the way back we bought you flowers and it was my idea" Elise rambled. Lexie laughed at her, she'd certainly become more talkative in the last few weeks.

"Thank you baby, I love them" Her thumb stroked over her daughter's cherub cheek affectionately. "It's late" Lexie glanced at the clock. "You should have woke me up, I would have come too" She addressed Mark and he sat down on the edge of the bed with a fidgety Nathan.

"You looked so peaceful" He shrugged a shoulder and moved the flowers onto the bed side table out of harms way as Nathan crawled up the bed, throwing himself onto Lexie.

"Why hello you" Lexie kissed her.

"Mamma" The one and a half year-old scrunched his nose up and puckered his lips.

Elise giggled and clambered up onto the bed too, shrieking when Mark laid down, tugging her with him, sandwiching her between him and her mother.

"Daddy!"

He tickled her sides.

"Dadda" Nathan joined in, his small hand pinching at Elise in an attempted tickling motion. All eyes jerked to the delighted little boy. It was the first time he'd said it. "Dadda" She repeated, again and again.

Lexie and Mark exchanged a look, a look of blissful happiness. It was just a word. But a word that meant so much, that meant so much to both of them.

Their eyes lingered on each other for a long moment and their heads automatically migrated over their two children, filling the void between them, their lips meeting in a kiss.

Not a kiss driven by lust, anger, sadness or frustration, a kiss driven by something far more significant, a kiss driven by happiness.

It was natural, it wasn't thought about.

It was that kiss that a couple share when they've just had a new child, when they're holding their new baby in their arms for the first time. It's the kiss they missed when Nathan Grey Sloan entered into the world.

Elise lay with Nathan in between their parents and watched on. It was something she'd certainly not seen them do in a long, long time and she liked it because she'd learned at a young, young age that this act meant that they loved each other and it only occurred when they were happy.

Nathan wasn't so patient to wait for their attention to drift back to him, he was eager to continue with the tickle fight that was seemingly forgotten.

"Dadda" His hand reached up, tapping Mark's face and they pulled apart smiling and gazed down at the two children squashed between them. "Dadda"

Mark scooped him up and sat him on his chest, obliging by tickling him, while Lexie curled herself around Elise.

"I like it here" Elise announced.

Lexie smiled, kissing the her temple. "Me too, it's my favorite place to be"

"In bed?" Elise craned her neck, smiling up into her mother's face.

"Uhuh, with you" Lexie tapped her nose. "Your brother and your daddy"

Mark looked at her adoringly. "It's the best place ever"

Lexie nodded seriously at him. "It really is"

* * *

Let me know what you think..


	27. Chapter 27

"Mommy I don't want you to" Elise whined, her head on a pillow, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. She'd been moping around for the last half an hour as Lexie tried to get ready to leave but this was the first time she'd said a word.

Lexie stopped riffling through her clothes and walked over to the bed clad. "Elise"

Elise lifted her head and she saw the pout on her lips.

"Hey, what's that face for?"

"I don't want you to" She mumbled again.

"You don't want me to what?" Lexie knelt on the floor and held Elise's hands.

"I don't want you and Daddy to go" She frowned, looking at the floor.

Lexie smiled softly. "Baby we'll be back by evening"

"But what if you're not?" She asked theoretically.

"We will be. I promise. We'll be back to tuck you up in bed"

Elise didn't look at all convinced. "Where're you going? Why can't I come?"

Lexie exhaled heavily and tugged the child onto her lap. "We're going to court"

"What's court?" Elise fiddled contemplatively with Lexie's necklace.

"It's where you go to sort out all sorts of things. Like if someone does something bad and they broke the law they have to go to court and the judge decides what their punishment should be" Lexie attempted to describe it in a way that Elise could understand.

"I didn't have to go to court when I drew on the wall when I was little"

Lexie smiled and threaded her fingers through Elise's hair. "No because that's not serious sweetie"

"Did you and Daddy do something really bad?"

"No baby-"

"My classmate's mom and dad went to court because they're getting a divorce. Are you getting a divorce?" Her eyes grew big and Lexie quickly shook her head.

"Of course not. Elise, me and your Dad will never, ever get a divorce" Lexie promised.

"Never" Mark's voice echoed from the doorway, he crossed the room and sat down on the floor next to his wife and child and smiled.

"Why do you have to go to court then?" Elise interrupted, still confused.

"Well" Mark's eyes trailed back to the inquisitive pair of eyes looking up at him. "Because someone that did something bad has to go to jail and me and mommy have to go and tell the judge what we know"

"The bad man that hurt mommy?"

"That's right" They tried to keep Elise in the dark but she was far from naive. "We want him to go to jail"

"I want him to go to jail forever and ever"

"And I'm going to make sure that happens" Mark promised.

"And we'll be back by evening and you can spend the day with Harriet. She's coming over today right? Wouldn't you like that?" Lexie coaxed. Elise nodded hesitantly.

"You promise?"

"I promise we'll be back" Lexie vowed, leaving a lingering kiss on her daughter's small head. "Now go downstairs and check if your brother isn't driving Nanny Jill mad"

Elise nodded more surely this time and scrambled from Lexie's lap.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Mark stuck his lip out and gestured to his cheek and a wide smile formed on Elise's face and she laughed.

"Sorry Daddy" She kissed him quickly. "I love you" she announced before hurrying out of the room.

"You think she'll be okay?"

"Of course" Mark said positively.

Lexie nodded "I better get some clothes on" She shifted to get up.

"Hey" Mark complained and poked his cheek as he'd done with Elise.

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically but slouched over and pressed her lips to where his finger had just been.

"How're you holding up?" He asked seriously.

She tilted her head to the side and shrugged a shoulder. "I'm okay. It's just weird, seeing all of those pictures on the papers"

Of all the days, today was the day that the images of David Hall's fortress, Lexie's prison had been printed. Police had found the location with the help of Frank Sommers. Lexie had already looked at the investigators photographs to confirm. She also knew that they'd found Sally's body buried in the woodland backing off of the plot of land. Seeing the bold, unsparing black and white images of the grave staring off of the news sheets did nothing to quench her turning stomach. She felt relief. She did. She felt that she could let go, to be at peace with the knowledge that Sally had now had a proper funeral with her immediate family, in her home town.

"You know you don't have to go?"

"I do have to" She stated absolutely.

He understood and he kind of loved the determination that was quick to fill her eyes.

"I'm scared though" She suddenly confided. "Grace says I should tell you when I'm scared"

Mark's hand tentatively tucking her hair behind her ear.

She'd been seeing someone, Grace Miller, a therapist, for almost two months now. It had been her decision completely. Yes, Mark had mentioned it several times but one day she just announced out of nowhere that she was going to see someone, or shrink (as Lexie so fondly referred to her). She was the best there was, Mark thought so anyhow, he so frequently thought of her as God sent, he was constantly noticing Lexie doing and saying things that just twelve weeks ago he'd never have been able to comprehend her doing again.

"I know" He held her hands in his. "But you don't need to be. After today it's over and you're not going to be alone Lex. I'm not going anywhere, Derek and Meredith, even your little sister Molly, they'll all gonna be there"

"I'm not sure I want them there"

"I know you think that now, but, they're your family, they're supporting you. You need them there"

She knew he was right.

"I just want today to be over"

"It will be soon"

"I should get dressed"

His hands lightly held her hips. "I didn't get my kiss yet" His childish pout returned, putting a little amused smile on her face. She indulged him, thankful for his sneaky distraction. She was no longer thinking about what would happen today, even if it was for just a moment. She pressed her lips to his. They'd been doing this more lately. It was natural, it was slowly returning to how it use to be. It wasn't awkward and she was constantly amazed by how much she enjoyed doing these things, she craved it, she craved him.

"Can I get dress now?" She murmured, her brow kinked.

"I don't know, I'm kinda liking this look" He ran his hands up her sides and she looked down at herself judgmentally.

"You do?" She challenged insecurely.

"I do" He blatantly let his gaze run down her. Her ribs no longer jutted out, she'd returned to a normal healthy weight and she was glowing, she really was. He swallowed thickly "You're so beautiful" He muttered adoringly and she smiled because she felt it when he looked at her like that.

She kissed him again, kissed him until he pulled away panting.

"Okay, you- you have to get dressed, otherwise I'm not going to be able to stop"

She bit her lip, blushing. "Okay" She ruffled his hair. "We'll finish this later" She whispered hesitantly. His head jerked up in surprise and he was quick to note her smiling face.

Happy definitely looked good on her.

She looked right back for a lingering moment, observing his grin.

Happy definitely looked good on him.

* * *

Meredith persistently ran her hand down the length of her slacks, ensuring there were no creases. She was restless. Derek actively took her unsettled fingers in his hand. "Stop fussing Mer" He knew she didn't care what she looked like. He knew she wasn't being vain, that she was simply anxious but her movements were only working in agitating Molly.

"Do you think I should call them?" Molly asked in concern.

"They'll be here any minute"

Indeed, a moment later there was a commotion out front of the court house.

All three heads peered down the steps to the grand foyer.

Flashes from the unrelenting cameras blinked furiously and then the doors opened and there was a hum of shouting voices.

Mark and Lexie emerged through the sea of people and then the doors were closed once more, the merciless media locked out.

The married couple took a moment to recover from the onslaught before progressing up the steps to be greeted by three familiar faces.

Mark was right. She did need them here.

Mer slid her hand into hers. "You ready to do this Lexie?"

Lexie answered with a little smile.

"That smile looks good on you" Molly amended.

"It feels good. I'm glad you're here"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most" Lexie hug her little sister.

"It's okay Molly. I understand. What's important is you're here now" Lexie assured her.

Lexie realized that she wouldn't have to live in the past. That was one thing she'd learned pretty quick. What was done was done and couldn't be changed, but the future, the future was theirs.

"Er, excuse me" Another man's presence suddenly harvested all of their attention. "I'm, I-"

"No, we're not interested" Mark cut off shortly, flinging a protective arm in front of Lexie .

"But-"

"I said-"

"Mark" Lexie rested her hand on his chest, stopping him from shouting. They'd been approached more than a few times outside being asked most personal questions by the media and Mark had had enough. But this man was different, Lexie could see that.

"I'm sorry, I know today's difficult but I-I"

"Who are you?" Mark asked with a sigh.

"I'm Robert. You're Lexie right? You're the last person to see my mother?"

Mark's hardened eyes filled with sympathy and Lexie just nodded glumly.

This man had Sally's eyes, Sally's kind eyes and Lexie's fingers unconsciously clutched at Mark's suit.

Mark rubbed her back, his eyes not leaving the man. "I'm sorry, we've been hassled since we got here. I, I didn't mean to snap"

"I completely understand"

"I'm so, so sorry" Lexie blurted suddenly.

Robert shook his head kindly. "Please don't apologize, I know none of this is your fault. I'm so sorry for everything you've been through"

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your mom. She, she delivered our son, she looked after me and..." Lexie trailed off. "She was wonderful and I.." Mark held her tighter as her voice became more hoarse.

"Lexie you don't have to talk about this, not here" He said gently.

"You don't" Robert agreed.

"I want to. She, she promised me she would get me out of there and she did. She gave me Nathan and she gave me strength"

Robert smiled tearfully, sincerely touched. "I didn't want to upset you, I know you've been through so much I just, I wanted to know, I need to know- Was, was it quick? Did she suffer?" It was something that had plagued him.

Lexie swallowed. "She didn't suffer" She'd been so thankful that it had been quick. It had been perhaps more traumatic for her, to loose her so quickly but she was thankful that Sally hadn't suffered.

Lexie slipped from Mark's arms and stepped forward, abruptly hugging the man. "I'm sorry"

Startled, Robert didn't immediately respond, but slowly let his arms slide round her slight frame.

"Thank you. I'm glad she had someone with her"

Lexie pulled back and awkwardly reached around her neck, unfastening her necklace and holding out the locket. "This was Sally's"

Robert studied the silver pendent and smiled at the familiar object. "She used to wear this all the time" He noted, fingering the shiny surface. "You should keep it" He said suddenly, forcing it back into her hand.

"No" Lexie shook her head adamantly. "It's yours"

"She would've wanted you to have it. Please"

Lexie smiled, a small appreciative smile. "Thank you"

"She's with us today. I know it. She'll be in there with you. You're gonna be okay" Robert stated positively.

"You okay?" Mark questioned.

"Uhuh. Can, can we go in now?"

Meredith nodded assertively, leading the way.

Lexie wasn't scared, not anymore.

David Hall stood before a full court.

He was beyond outraged. He couldn't believe things had gone this far. He couldn't believe that these people were all so delusional, that they couldn't see his perspective.

It had been a long day. She'd been on the stand. She'd spoken. She'd vowed to tell the truth and nothing but the truth but he was certain she'd done nothing of the sort. He'd let her know at one point. He'd gone ballistic from his spot. He'd shouted vile things at her. She'd shuddered in her seat but looked him dead in the eye, unblinking and he immediately stopped shouting, stunned into silence because she wasn't the submissive girl he'd turned her into, she was strong, she was a warrior.

When it had come to his turn he had told the truth, every bit of it. He'd told them how she'd come away with him. That she loved him. That he'd never ever hurt her or forced her to do anything she didn't want to.

His gaze drifted to her for the millionth time, his heart aching in his chest. She was currently sitting on the far right with him next to her side. He'd taken in every bit of her the second she'd stepped into the grand room. She was smartly dressed in a black dress like she was attending a funeral. He supposed she was in a way because his confidence had dwindled in the last few weeks and he was pretty sure things weren't going to work out in his favor.

"All rise"

His hand cuffs clanked against each other as he rose from his seat, his eyes didn't leave her, not once.

She met his eyes. He could almost feel the heavy breath leaving her lips. Feel the relief seeping through her.

The judge sentencing David Hall to life in prison with no parole.

There were no gasps of surprise. Instead, a buzz drifted through the stalls as people whispered in satisfaction.

Her eyes fluttered away from him and that would be the last time he ever had the privilege of seeing those eyes. She was gone. She was wrapped up in the man beside her. The man hugging her.

Mark hadn't heard anything so wonderful. He'd known in his head, he'd known that he could expect a verdict such as this. Given all the evidence. Given everything the police had established over the last months, this trial had had a sure outcome but he'd not allowed himself, neither of them had allowed themselves to think that David Hall would be sentenced to a life in prison, there was this little fear niggling constantly at the back of their minds, fearing that he'd be able to talk himself out of everything he'd done, that he'd have someone get him out of there.

He didn't.

It was over.

They won.

Lexie had won. She'd stood before this room and answered question after question. They'd been hard, especially when David's lawyer started to verbally attack her, when David had gone crazy and the guards had to hold him back, but she stood strong and Mark had never been so proud.

"You did it" He whispered.

"We did it"

* * *

"One more broccoli Elise Sloan" Nanny Jill urged while feeding another spoonful of dinner into Nathan's open mouth.

Elise's eyes trailed away from the back door to her plate. "Do I have to?"

Nanny Jill nodded and Elise reluctantly stabbed her fork into one of the many remaining broccoli. The Nanny knew why she wasn't interested in her dinner, she knew the child was eager to see her parents and although she'd managed to keep the two children entertained for the day, the six year-old was getting anxious about her mom and dad's whereabouts regardless of the amount of times she'd reassured her that they'd be home soon.

"Elise" Jill said softly. Elise looked up with a pout with the expectation that she was going to be instructed to eat some more. "Look who's here"

Elise's head swiveled. "You're home!" She grinned in surprise.

"Didn't we promise we'd be back for bedtime" Lexie laughed.

Elise scrambled from her chair, her little arms going round both her parents. "Me and Nanny made cup cakes and they're so yummy and then me and Nathan decorated them" She informed them excitedly.

Mark effortlessly lifted her up while Lexie greeted Jill and fussed over a jabbering Nathan.

"Is the bad man in jail now?"

Mark smiled. "Yes honey. It's over now"

* * *

"There you are" Mark walked onto the living room with two glasses of wine in hand.

"Sorry" Lexie pulled the blanket draped over her shoulders, tighter around herself. "Are they asleep?"

"Nathan is, Elise was fighting sleep" Mark chuckled, sitting down next to her. She shifted close to him as he set the two glasses down on the small table.

"Thank you"

"You okay?"

"I'm perfect" She smiled.

"Yes you are" He agreed sincerely and she swatted him playfully. "I've got something I wanted to give you" Mark said bashfully and Lexie stilled, looking up at him questioningly.

"What is it?" She urged.

He laced his hand over hers. "I love you"

"I love you" she husked back, the anxiety built in her eyes as she stared into his nervous face. "Mark you're scaring me, what is it?"

"Don't be scared" He smiled, shaking his head vigorously. She rubbed his closed fist, her thumb running over his knuckles.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" He uncurled his fingers and she looked down into his palm, she looked down at the small glint of a ring, her ring, her wedding ring. "Don't freak out. The police gave me this the other day. You don't have to wear it but I thought you should have it, I mean you don't have to, I just-"

"Mark" She looked up at him through her long lashes and her eyes sparkled with tears. "Of course I want it" She held her hand out and he hesitantly, carefully slid the ring over her ring finger back into it's rightful place. "Thank you"

He cupped her face and kissed her slowly, tentatively, lovingly. "I love you so much"

"Mamma Dadda"

Their heads slowly drifted apart at the little squeal, their eyes averting to the little boy. Nathan tottered forward in his yellow pyjamas and his hair's a wild mess.

"How did you get out of your cot mister" Lexie asked in surprise as Mark lifted him onto his lap. Elise's head peered the door, silently answering her question. "Oh, I see" Lexie raised her brow.

"We couldn't sleep" Elise announced in defense.

"We or you?" Mark questioned.

"We" She tip toed across the living room and gleefully sat herself down on the couch.

Mark and Lexie exchanged a look, they both knew they should probably scold their daughter for waking her little brother and setting him free from his cot but they couldn't find it within themselves.

"Seeing as today's a special day" Mark paused and Lexie naturally finished.

"You can stay down here for a little while, just this once"

Elise grinned toothily, tucking her feet beneath her and snuggling down next to her mother.

Nathan was already back asleep in his Daddy's arms and it took not even ten minutes for Elise to join him in slumber. They didn't take their children back to bed though, they sat, basking in the warmth of their small bodies against them and their small shallow breaths.

"I think I might want to go back to work"

Mark held her hand. "Yeah?"

"Is that okay?"

"Lexie it's more than okay, you don't need to ask permission. Whatever you want"

She smiled at him. "What do you want Mark?"

"I have everything I've always wanted, right here"

Lexie smiled. "This is nice" She sipped her wine and lent her head on his shoulder, contentment alleviating all the pain and heartache they'd endured. "I dreamed of nights like this. Just the four of us" She muttered absently.

"You don't have to dream it anymore"

"Yeah" She agreed softly. "I'm living it"

* * *

Let me know what you think..


End file.
